Borderlands: The Race for the Keys
by Jordan2k4
Summary: A hundred and ninety years after the events of Borderlands, a new and unexpected band of treasure hunters emerge. But a new threat has also arisen, and the race for the keys to the Vault is on. Who will obtain the keys first and unlock the treasure that the Vault contains?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

1

The sun was rising, a soft warm breeze was lingering by, and the sound of saxophones accompanied with drums and bass filled the early morning. Creak… creak went the rocking chair on a porch situated on the east side of the shack.

The porch and house sat in a shallow valley, overrun with wild flora and heaps of trash. A creek ran through the middle of the valley and under the shack. Four wheels spun slowly as the water pushed the attached paddles. These wheels were connected to a generator giving power to the small hut.

A skinny kid with dirty blonde hair, long on top, short around the sides and back, sat in a rocking chair on his porch. He had blue eye and a dirty freckled face with thick brown glasses, complimented by an old ratted shirt and dusty jeans. Toby, on most mornings, sat with a bottle of Skag's Finest light beer and his Jakobs shotgun, waiting for Skags to investigate the raw meat hanging from a nearby tree.

The radio buzzed a jazzy tune before being interrupted by a New Haven commercial, one that played multiple times a day - to the point of becoming annoying.

"Have you ever wanted to find the Vault, become the legendary vault hunter of Pandora? Would like to be the one to hold the riches of the universe?" the raspy voiced enticed. "Then come on down to New Haven and join the search for the vault keys! According to the great, late Patricia Tannis we are coming up on the five-year mark in the countdown-" the voice blabbered on, but Toby paid it no mind. He had heard that same advertisement a million times, around or about.

"Well, Spud, what you wanna do today?" Toby asked a dwarf Skag. It chirped back at him and slobbered on the ground. "Yea', I thought so, too," Toby agreed. "We should definitely go Rakk hunting."

Toby killed his bottle of beer and threw it at a nearby trash heap. He grabbed his shotgun, whistled for his hard-skinned buddy, and set off to a nearby Rakk hive. The march wasn't long; the Rakk hive was just over the hill next to the boy's house.

By noon Toby and Spud returned from their joyous hunting trip. Toby was carrying two dead Rakks and a gash across his shoulder. Upon arriving at his shack, he threw the Rakks on the porch to skin and carve later, and made his way to the kitchen to clean off his shoulder. He'd sustained his injury fighting off a family of Skags while out hunting. This was partially due to his old and weak shield he had acquired from a Skag's belly some time ago. The Skag tore through the barrier in two slashes, but was dispatched by Toby's Jakobs Matadore Double-Tap shotgun.

Toby kicked up the grill and turned up the radio. He cracked open another bottle of Skag's Finest and grabbed his butcher's knife. Spud watched as his master chopped and hacked the dead bodies. Once the meat was all carved away and cleaned, he threw it on the grill.

"Have you ever wanted to find the Vault, become the legendary-" The commercial came again, but was quickly drowned out by a passing Buzzard. Toby looked up and watched it fly by. "Wonder what they're chasin'?" he wondered aloud. Just then, Toby heard a rustling come from inside his shack. He dropped his spatula and picked up his knife again. He tiptoed quietly through the doorway, unafraid and ready for action. His hand clenched tight around his knife.

"Hello, is anyone here?" asked Toby.

He crept into the small living room, and that was where he saw it: a small yellow robot, hiding behind his TV.

"Hello there, stranger!" the robot exclaimed.

"Who – er, what are you?" said Toby.

"Sssh," the small robot said. "They'll hear you!"

Toby looked dumbfounded, but then what was he supposed to think with a small robot in his living room telling him to _shush_? "What are you-" Just then, Toby was cut off by yet another noise coming from his kitchen. He kept an eye on the robot as he made his way, back to the wall, towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me, meat bag, but please do NOT go in there!" said the robot. Toby paid him no head. He stepped into his kitchen with knife raised, ready for an attack. But again, his almost hope for a Bandit Raider thwarted, his master plan to gloriously engage in mortal combat and defeat a Meat Popsicle squashed. Instead he found a chubby girl he guessed was around 17. She looked odd to Toby. "What 're them blue lines on your body? Tattoos?"

The girl nodded. She was quite a bit shorter than he was. She had neon green hair pulled back in a puffed ponytail, shaved on the sides. She was dressed in a maroon and orange tank top, frilly, with multi colored spandex pants.

"Yes, they are," the girl said.

"What's your name, girl?" inquired Toby.

"My name's Abaline, please don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

Toby began to feel bad for the fat girl; he lowered his weapon and leaned against the wall. "What are y'all doin' here? And who is that robot?"

"I am formally named CL4P-TP, but you may call me Claptrap!" the robot chimed.

"We are hiding, please don't give us up," Abaline said.

Toby raised his eyebrow in a quizzical fashion. "Y'all keep sayin' that. But who are y'all hidin' fr-" Before Toby could finish his question, his voice was drowned out by the loud engines of the Buzzard that had passed by minutes beforehand.

"No, they're here!" screamed Abaline. The Claptrap was hiding, shivering in the corner behind the TV, sputtering, "Please don't let them hurt me, please don't let them hurt me-"

Toby took a deep sigh. This was his moment. All his training, gaming, led to this one moment. He grabbed his shotgun and looked at the girl. "Stay in here." He stepped outside on his porch. The sun was up and in blinding power. The Buzzard hovered ten feet above the ground.

There was a Bandit Raider piloting the vehicle. He looked crazed. "Hand over the girl and the Claptrap!" he screamed.

Toby played with the trigger of his gun. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," he said with a loogy.

"What did you say?" shouted the bandit, "Time to DIE!" and with that the Buzzard took off high into the sky and unloaded a barrage of bullets on Toby and his house. Toby quickly dove behind a metal sheet on his porch. There was no way he was going to bring that bandit down with just his shotgun. He scampered hastily into his house. Particles were flying everywhere, bits of furniture and electronics. Shock struck Toby when he saw his XBOX 1080 blown to pieces. His eyes welled up with tears. "You… bastards…" he groaned.

Toby ducked and dodged his way through the rain of bullets and shrapnel to his bedroom. There lay a metallic armband, big and clunky in a glass case. Toby broke the glass and clasped the gauntlet around his left forearm. "It's time you met your maker!" he said.

Toby jumped out his bedroom window to avoid gunfire, his house was being torn apart. The Buzzard was around the back end of the house, raining down hell on the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, Toby managed to catch a glimpse of the fat girl and the robot running behind a pile of trash. He turned his focus back to the destruction and made his way into plain sight. The Buzzard had not seen the thin boy. Toby brought his arm in line with the hovering vehicle, flipped the safety switch off, which prompted a targeting device to pop up, and took aim. A trigger flipped into his hand, the hunky bracer transformed around Toby's hand. The full-fledged transformation looked like a blaster, something akin to one of the many video games he'd played.

Toby had already sighted in, but it was too late. The bandit spotted him and flew up and around the torn up shack and a few trash heaps. Toby dove out of the way of oncoming fire and scrambled under, and then behind, the bandit. He lifted his arm again and sighted in, pulled the trigger, and was thrown to the dirt. A large blast of heated energy, otherwise known as a laser beam, launched up into the air striking and destroying the Buzzard in an explosion of metal and guts.

"Holy shit!" Toby cried in excitement and surprise. Toby had done it. He was a hero! He'd beaten a Bandit Raider and lived to tell all. This was a glorious moment for him, one which was soon interrupted. The fat girl and the robot wondered up to him. _Oh yeah_, he thought. Toby glanced at his arm cannon and noticed the energy bar was empty and slowly filling. He flipped the safety back on and the gauntlet transformed giving him his hand back.

"That was awesome!" Abaline exclaimed. "Where did you get that thing?"

"I made it. It's after my favorite video game," Toby replied.

Abaline looked at Claptrap. "So we were saved by a dork?"

"What? 'Ey, 'ey, y'all 're lucky I was here to save your asses!" Toby said.

"My gratitude, bullet sponge!" Claptrap said, thrusting its tiny little hand out at Toby. Toby shook it politely.

"Why thank you, little robo dude."

The three looked at the wreckage that _was_ Toby's shack, "I'm sorry, man, that sucks," Abaline said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's all good," Toby said. "Say, why was that bandit after you guys, anyways?"

The girl nodded at her companion, and Claptrap began putting on a show of charades while explaining. "Let me begin, human, by first asking if you've heard of The Vault?"

"Course I have, silly robot," Toby said.

"Let me see," said Claptrap. "Let me start by telling you that my fleshy friend here is a Siren, one of six. Softy here is the great, great granddaughter of the Great Siren Lilith. The Maliwan Corporation has ordered for all the Sirens to be captured and brought to their home base on the planet Serenity. Fleshies like her have special powers. Abaline's is Phasestalking."

"Okay…"

"I'm trying to tell you! Listen to me with your ears and see my words!" demanded the robot. Toby was a bit confused. "Hyperion has fallen as champion of weapons, and Maliwan looks to enhance their elemental weapons using the power of the Sirens. In addition to that, a new corporation has started within the years called The Huntsmen Guild. The time for the Vault's opening is near and they seek to gain access to its powers and riches!"

"So…"

"Are you not hearing my words?" exclaimed the tiny robot. "I have the location to the key pieces. That's why they hired the bandits to catch me and bring me to their leader, Glorious Black."

"So let me get this straight," said Toby. "Maliwan wants to enslave Abaline here for her powers to use for their own ends?"

"Correct!" Claptrap said, enthused.

"And The Huntsmen Guild wants you for the sacred Vault key locations?"

"Exactly, yoooou got it!" Claptrap exclaimed loudly.

"Then that means one thing," Toby said to himself. "There's gonna be an adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

2

A large man stepped through a sliding door, his armor almost too big to fit. He sped walked down the long sleek hallway, the titanium walls shining with the soft light of Sol. He reached an oval glass room surrounded by numerous cubicles. The broad man entered the room.

"Tint, one hundred percent." he ordered, and the glass walls darkened to solid black. The room was full of suits, all with a holo-pad on the oval desk in front of them. "Good morning, ladies and gents. I'll make this as brief as possible. My name is Glorious Black, but you can call me Killian Black, and I own and run The Huntsmen Guild. Please look at your holo-pads."

The guests touched their pads and a 3D picture of a planet popped into view. "You'll see in front of you a picture of Pandora. As you all know, the legend of the Vault was proven true by the vault hunters Roland, Mordecai, Lilith, and Brick." He paced around the table to a large screen, where he stopped. "The Vault has already been placed here," Black said, pointing to the screen, a tiny light pinpointing the position on the globe. "Now the problem that is presented, is the Vault will only open every two hundred years. We are coming up on the last five years."

"So what does this have to do with me?" a tall blond woman inquired.

"You, my dear - all of you are here, because I am here to offer you a part of the Vault's contents," said Black.

"So you have the Vault keys, then?" asked another client.

Glorious Black smiled. "I do not, sir, but I have their locations."

"Why are you offering us a cut of the contents?" the man asked.

"What's the catch?" a slick looking dark man interjected. Black stared at the man, his face as stone.

"Therein lies a problem. You see, the location was stored in the hard drive of a CL4P-TP which, unfortunately to say, has left my possession."

"How did you lose a robot?" asked the blonde.

"I had employed the help of a bandit gang. They had the CL4P-TP in possession. As of this morning the robot has escaped-"

"Why do you need us? Why not get your Guild to find the robot?" interrupted a short man with a bad wig.

"Sir, I have my Guild in other affairs right now," Black said. He looked at an olive-skinned woman, very beautiful. "Ji-al Qaiera, you are the owner of Maliwan, correct?" The woman gave a nod. "I understand you had employed those same bandits to track down and capture a Siren." The woman nodded again. Black pulled up a picture of a chubby girl covered in tattoos. "She has also escaped. " It was apparent the woman hadn't gotten the information before this. Black left the side of the screen and made his way to the front of the room again. "I am requesting one of your best personnel from each of your firms. Someone who does your dirty work, preferably," he said.

After the meeting had adjourned the attendants filtered out. The olive woman stayed behind and caught Black.

"Killian," she said, catching his attention. "I'm impressed by your knowledge of my company's doings. We both want something from that planet. I'm willing to pay you to personally hunt down the girl." She touched Black's arm.

Black raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am, I am requesting your finest to lead on a hunt for those two. Your funding is not needed, but I appreciate the offer."

"Well, I'll have her to you by tomorrow," she informed.

"Much appreciated. Now I must leave Earth. This planet is so disgusting and dead for me," Black said, and with that he sped off.

The next day, Black boarded a shuttle from Earth to Ellipsis, a large space station orbiting Pandora, built by the Federal Exploration and Atmosphere Reconnaissance Corps, or FEAR Corps. A foundation started by Earth's unified government, meant to explore new planets and set up observation stations to gather information. Once the planet under surveillance had been categorized and colonized, the FEAR stations were usually turned into space ports for that planet.

Black put his gear in a locker and closed it up. He sat down and peered out the window, waiting for takeoff. A tall blond woman sat down in the seat across from his. The shuttles engines roared and he was off. Space. It looked so empty to Black, so…blah, though in a mixed fashion he reveled at the idea of an open plain of exploration and mystery.

"Excuse me, Glorious Black?" the woman across from him said.

"Yes?" he said.

"I am Nevaeh Fastwater. I am your associate from Maliwan."

"Fastwater? You have Native Indian roots?" he asked.

"I do," said Fastwater.

"Hmm. You don't look the part. But pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Black said, offering his giant hand. She shook it; his grip was strong, but to his surprise, so was hers.

"What do you specialize in, if I may?" he asked.

"I will be your tracker," Nevaeh said.

"Perfect. Welcome aboard."

After a three-day flight, the shuttle had arrived at Ellipsis. Its passengers exited the craft and wandered around to their destinations. Black and Freewater headed down Corridor 3, which led to the Suites district. Black had planned on spending two nights on the station, where he'd meet up with the rest of the crew, restocked and resupplied, and grab what was the last two nights of decent rest before hitting Pandora running.

He'd reserved nine rooms for the party, about which he had already let his clients know, well in advance. In the lobby of the main suites area there was quite a sight: seven odd-looking individuals, taking up the entire waiting area of the lobby. Freewater made her way to the other crew as Black grabbed the keys from the front desk. After he had finalized his reservations he stopped at the waiting room.

"Thank you all for being here. I appreciate you taking time out of your missions, schedules, and duties, to help me and your companies with _this_ mission," he said. "I'll be short. I know the ride must have been long for most of you. Just give me your name and specialty."

A giant of a man started first. "I am Oblivion, because I crush any and all things into oblivion." The man's dark muscles rippled like hills across his body. He was covered head to toe in worn black armor.

Next to him was a pretty girl, who sported a red and white striped Mohawk that matched her overalls and leather armor. "Name's Striker," she said in a cocky manner. "I'm a wicked sharpshooter."

"The name's Snake Eyes," said a man wearing a dark green alligator skin trench coat. His hair long and black, and his eyes, literally looked like those of a snake. "Professional murderer." He smiled.

On the couch next to Snake Eyes was a woman covered in tattoos. Her hair was long and lavender, she wore a yellow poncho, an orange and black skirt, and black boots. "My name's Hephaestus, and my specialty is Phasehot."

"You're a Siren, then?" Black asked.

"I am."

"And a pyromancer?" he asked

"I can summon fire from the Netherplanes."

"Interesting."

Lastly, there was a man sitting by himself in the corner. He had a tribal-designed mask that covered his face. He had a black turtleneck and a shiny nylon downed jacket on, with an exceptionally large bag on the floor next to his feet. When he spoke it sounded almost robotic and garbled. "I'm Chaos. I'll be your tech and weapons expert," he said.

"This looks to be quite the A-Team. Freewater the hunter, Oblivion the destroyer, Striker the sniper, Snake Eyes the assassin, Hephaestus the Siren, and Chaos the gunner." Black looked around the room at his team. "You know our targets, you know that planet is hostile and unforgiving. Prepare yourselves. Meet back here at 0930 Friday. Use this time how you like," he said. The team dispersed and Black walked away to his room, where he would prepare for the excitement of the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

3

Toby, Abaline, and Claptrap made their way across open fields of tall wheatgrass. They had been walking for hours, searching for the road that led to the town of Mechadine.

Mechadine was a mid-sized settlement built about 40 years ago, and was well known as the epicenter of the technician and engineering sort. The main indicator of this fact was the security of the town. Large, gorilla-looking mechs called M4CH0-SU!T (_Machos _to the common man) were driven by the local police force. The town's expanding subway system used a drill that was inspired by worms, named the W!GGL3R, another proud contribution to its reputation. Mechadine's subways stretched for miles and brought its passengers to other nearby cities.

But most of all, the crown jewel was Mechadine's surveillance system. Appropriately named TH3-3Y3, this AI was actually a drone that looked more like a steel dragon, and it was in constant motion as it circled the town from the sky. It came equipped with a hundred fiber-optic cameras, an LED spotlight with a million watt power bulb, and the first ever of its kind: a bendable laser. This laser was primarily used to track fleeing enemies within the town and could bend its beam around corners, never breaking, giving a trail and coordinates to the law enforcement. It did this using a high amount of pulse bursts of low watt electricity along with a radio frequency projected from the Police Center's antenna. This combination triggered the atmosphere's dark energy to bend the light of the laser. The electric pulse not only locked onto the enemy's static energy produced by their movement, but also continued expanding, to let it seamlessly follow the target and stretch over a distance of 100 kilometers.

But unfortunately for the three travelers, they had not yet made it to Mechadine. Not even close. Toby and the gang had been traveling for quite some time, suffering horrible shin splints, aches, and sores.

"I'm thinking it's time we take a break, y'all," Toby said. The others agreed and they parked themselves under a tree. Toby had packed a lunch for Abaline and himself, which they enjoyed thoroughly. Claptrap fell on its back in an overly fashioned display of exhaust and hopelessness.

After their short break, the gang took to the open land again. The sun began to set behind them as the terrain changed from open fields to thick jungle.

"We'd better find cover before nightfall," said Abaline. Toby nodded in agreement. All the foreign noises of the jungle began sounding off in a symphony of calls and chirps.

Wading through the dense brush and foliage, the gang's movement was slow and energy sapping. It was now very dark in the forest and the only lights were that off the strings of moonlight dangling through the leaves and vines of the trees, and the luminescent flowers and Lamp Beetles, Pandora's firefly. Abaline became entangled in a long vine that had come to life and coiled itself firmly around her ankle after she'd stepped on it. Toby was busy cutting away at it with his small pocketknife, when from deep in the darkness came a deafening call. It sounded like a cross between an elk and a bear. The unseen creature let out five loud calls. Toby looked at Abaline. They were both spooked.

"Let's get you free here," Toby said, working at the vine with more haste. Thunderous thuds began to erupt from the jungle.

"Guys, can we please leave now?" the frightened Claptrap squeaked. The thuds were becoming louder and more frequent. Moonlight broke as the trees in the distance rustled and swayed. Toby finally cut Abaline free, and he grabbed the robot as they began to run through the brush.

"Where are we running to?" Abaline said between gulps of air.

"I dunno, just don't stop!" said Toby, hurtling a fallen branch.

He felt the strange urge to look back, and he wished he hadn't. A titanic of a beast had just appeared out of the shadows. An enormous skull-looking head popped out of the darkness and disappeared before repeating. Toby knew it was chasing them and gaining. As it drew closer, Toby looked back again to see how near it was. Now he could see the skull sitting atop a furry trunk, being pulled along by hairy, barbed tentacles.

As if Toby's luck couldn't have worsened, it began to rain heavily. "Why would you do that?" Toby sarcastically asked his Lord. No sooner had he asked the question when a tentacle crashed down beside him, knocking trees out of the wet soil. He ducked as it swept across the air, leaving more destruction in its wake. _BANG, BANG_. Abaline had stopped a second to take aim, and fired off two shots at the head of the beast, but it only seemed to enrage the animal more. "Stop shootin' it, you're just pissin' him off!" shouted Toby.

"Use your laser-arm!" shouted Abaline back.

His arms being full of Claptrap, he couldn't. The two leapt over a log and suddenly felt the heavy blow of the monster's tentacle swipe their sides. The force was great enough to send both soaring through the air some distance away. Both human's shields were depleted and their bodies ached. The monster bore down on them, paused just long enough to give the gang a full view of the creature. Its eyes looked like blood filled jelly sacks, sloshing in the sockets of the skull. Its mouth was shaped as a beak, but still retained large teeth. It really had no body, more like a tree trunk, though great muscles were visible rippling in the light.

Toby pulled out his shotgun and quickly fired a shot into the animal's eye. It wailed as a large amount of blood gushed forth and covered Toby and Abaline. The beast swiped furiously and Abaline ducked just in time to avoid it. Her foot slipped on the wet mud and she began to tumble back down a steep hill.

"Abaline!?" said Toby.

"She went that way!" exclaimed the CL4P-TP , sounding almost excited. Toby tossed Claptrap down the hill after the Siren. It screamed as it disappeared into the jungle.

Abaline had hit the jungle floor hard from her descent. Sore, she managed to get up. She looked around for the rest of the team, but they hadn't come down yet. Just then, Claptrap tumbled down and landed square on her chest.

"Ouch…"

"Are you functioning okay still?" asked Abaline.

"Of course! It will take more than a simple jungle plant to break me," Claptrap said.

Toby hadn't come down yet, and Abaline started to worry. _What if that monster got him? What if he was up there and hurt? _Before Abaline had time to ask herself another worrying question, she saw a bright red glow light up the trees and night sky, followed by another thunderous roar. Seconds later, Toby came sliding down the slippery hill, hitting every tree on his way down.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Abaline as she helped Toby to his feet.

Still shaky, he said, "I'm fine. He won't be chasin' us for a while."

"That's good to hear," Abaline replied. "I'm just glad you're okay."

The three took a moment to recover. Not too far away they noticed a small shack. Just a sliver of warm, orange light shone through a crack. "Looks good as any place to stay for the night." Toby said with a shrug. The three made their way to the hut. Toby and Abaline were both taken by surprise when, about twenty yards away, they stepped into a massive, camouflaged pool of water. They came up for air and climbed back up onto the bank.

"I don't think we're going to get cut a break while we are in the forest," said Abaline.

"I think you're right. This reminds me of a time, me an' my best friend Keate, we were huntin' for a rare BadMutha Corrosive Skag, and Keate wasn't a very good swimmer. He was more like a brick with lips. And so we were huntin' and all, an' we came across a swamp with a sign that said _Sadness_ on it. So Keate started crying. I told him-"

"Is now really a good time, Toby?" interjected Abaline.

"No, I guess you're right," he said.

Abaline swam across, while Toby scavenged for some rope or vine. After he had acquired a long vine, he tied one end to Claptrap and then swam across the lake to the hut's island. He then pulled the robot through the water and to the other side. Abaline opened the cabin door, and Toby pointed his shotgun in the doorway. It was clear. The three entered the cabin, closed the door behind them, and warmed themselves by a small fire in the center of the one room.

While Toby and Abaline were drying off, they conversed about their lives previous to their meeting. The conversation only lasted half an hour before it was interrupted when the door swung open. Both hopped to their feet and grabbed their weapons. Claptrap gave the impression he was going to karate chop the intruder.

Before the gang stood a tall, broad man. His hair long and matted, it bushed out from under a backwards baseball cap and bandana. His face was covered in a thick beard and his eyes were concealed by ballistic proof goggles. He had on a military-tan, long sleeve shirt with an olive-drab green military vest, covered in bands of ringlets. He had decorated the vest with an assortment of gear to include a large, curved combat knife, various pouches, magazines, and a patch that read _KILL_. He also had bloused tan trousers tucked into combat boots. The man had a dead animal over his shoulder as he stood there staring at the others.

"Wow… This is weird… Kinda awkward," he said. The gang said nothing. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to kill all of you. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Toby and Abaline raised their guns. The man let out a short chuckle. "Bro, bro… you think that peashooter is gonna kill me?"

"Well, maybe. You never know. I could hit an artery or somethin'," Toby said.

"Yeah, I guess you could. True, true, I suppose," the man said, almost to himself.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Abaline asked.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing in my hut, dudette?" he asked.

"We were here first," she said.

"You didn't notice the fire drying you off or something?" he said with obvious sarcasm. "You just waltz into someone's home and call it yours?"

"Nah, we didn't mean it like that, good sir," Toby answered. "We were being chased by a huge monster and managed to escape into here."

"You mean a Gnarlack?" the man asked.

"… Sure?" Toby said, perplexed.

"It had like, big tentacles and a crazy skull head."

"Yes," the three said at once.

The man stood staring, thinking. He dropped the dead beasts in the corner. "You guys can stay I guess," he said. "The name's Vex."

"Vex. Is that a last name or somethin'?" Toby asked.

"Yes… Ashley Vex," he said.

"Vex it is," said Abaline, through a smirk.

"We are grateful, human, for your newfound hospitality!" piped up Claptrap. Toby stared in obvious marvel at the gear Vex had on. Vex caught onto the boy's wonder and intrigue.

"Yes, I am military," he said, answering Toby's unasked question.

"Oh, yeah, well, I figured," Toby said.

"I'm with Earth's Marine Corps," said Vex. It made sense with his high-end military outfit and the assault rifle slung around his back. Toby would go as far as to guess Special Forces.

"So if you are from Earth, what are you doin' here?" inquired Toby.

Vex pulled out his large, curved knife and began to carve the animals for his dinner that night. "My squad had a mission here. It was supposed to be a simple pick-up," he said. "But nothing's ever easy." He skewered the meat and placed them on wedges above the small fire. "A scientist has been taken hostage here. No more than a mile from this hut. My team and I dropped on this planet four days ago. There was a small settlement north of here. It was a night raid, but when we crept into the village we were ambushed." He sat back and removed his goggles and cap, watching the meat cook and turning it slowly. "It was like someone told the bandits we were coming. They were completely prepared for us. I'm not even sure what happened to the scientist we were supposed to recover."

It was evident that the gang felt bad for Vex and his team - even Claptrap let out a few simulated sniffles.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" asked Abaline.

"Dunno. Under all the fire and mayhem, we got disbursed and spread too thin in our counter-attack."

"Have you looked for them at all since you were split up?"

Vex looked at Abaline with a deadpan face. "Of course I did. Found one's body all chopped to pieces with his head on a stake." The others looked disgusted and squeamish. "I can't find the other two."

"So what are you gonna do, then?" asked Toby.

"I guess I'll continue looking for my squad until I either die or we can regroup," Vex answered.

The next morning brought a humid green fog that rested feet above the jungle floor. Toby awoke drenched in sweat, uncomfortable, and tired. He stepped out the door quietly and found Vex standing, just looking out across the small lake, into the fog.

"Vex, I been thinkin'. I want to help you look for your squad. And I think the others feel the same," Toby said.

"Thanks, dude, but I don't need help. It's been dangerous so-"

"We survived a Bandit Raider in a Buzzard, and a Gnarlack. I'm sure we can handle a village of bandits," Toby interrupted.

"You'd think it'd be that easy, man," said Vex, shaking his head.

"Look, y'all can't do this alone. Let us help you and then you can help us get to Mechadine."

Vex thought about the offer for a moment. It was nice of them, and ever since his team was separated, life seemed a lot a lot harder. But he'd already lost his target, as well as his team. He couldn't risk putting civilians in harm's way and possibly losing them, too.

Toby could see Vex's mind starting to change. "You can tell us no, but we're going to still follow you. Might as well work together, come up with a game plan or somethin'."

"Alright, alright," said Vex, finally caving.

"That's the spirit!" Toby exclaimed.

The day passed, and with it the hot, humid night air and all its familiar sounds. Vex, Toby, and Abaline had prepped themselves, making sure their shields ran smoothly, their weapons clean and ready and without fault, their bodies rested and fed. At around eleven, the three slipped out and onto a small boat Vex had hidden around the back of the house, and used it to cross the small lake. Into the dense brush they stepped. Toby and Abaline had no idea where they were going, but thanks to Vex's GPS there was no worry of stray. The music of the night was much louder than before, so much so that Toby felt they were going to be attacked. Both he and Abaline were on edge, keeping an extra careful eye and ear out for the Gnarlack.

After an hour of trekking through the wilderness, the three came to a small clearing. Lights burned in the dim milieu. Vex raised his hand to halt. "That's the bandit's camp. We got word that they're running a Litter factory, and raided a nearby pharmaceutical research center," he said.

Now this Litter wasn't like Earth litter. Not trash, nor ground-up wheat or baking soda into which domestic cats unloaded their bowels or dropped ammonia bombs. This kind of Litter was a synthetic, hardcore drug made by the careful combination of average drugs, as well as a more complicated science project, to include melting the minerals and powders into a liquid, mixing them, and crystallizing them, only sweat them out into their final liquid stage. The reason for kidnapping a scientist was mainly due to the fact that the last scientist the bandits kidnapped had died.

"Are you two ready for this?" asked Vex. The two nodded eagerly. Vex knew that they didn't have a clue as to what they were getting into, but it was still good to have help, in whatever shape or form. "Alright, I'll take lead on this. You two provide cover and support. Just stay behind me and keep low, and you'll be fine. And thanks for the help - you guys aren't half bad. Now don't fire until I do."

They began sneaking into the settlement. To Vex, this came very natural, but Toby and Abaline ended up playing catch-up, as they were very careful not to snap twigs or rustle leaves. Vex made it to the first hut. It had two floors and a balcony that wrapped around the building. A pair of bandits walked the perimeter of the porch, doing a horrible job keeping watch.

Toby watched as a bandit exited a curtained door just behind Vex. His heart sunk - he had to warn Vex, and he would have to make noise in order to do that. But before he could let out a peep, Vex swung his arm back at head height, thrusting his long, curved knife into the bandit's throat. He turned around and quickly applied his other hand to the victim's mouth to silence any screams or gargles. Toby watched in astonishment as the Marine laid his prey to the ground and returned to the corner of the building to scan the remaining enemies that were out and about.

Toby and Abaline made it to the building shortly after. "That was awesome, Sir!" Toby squealed as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, I know," Vex replied.

Footsteps approached on the deck above. Vex motioned for silence. He jumped straight up and grabbed hold of the edge of the porch, waiting for the bandit patrols to pass before climbing up the rest of the way. He crept up behind the two patrolmen and drew his knife, then dropped his shoulder and tackled the bandit to his left over the rail and off the porch. Before the other bandit could contemplate a plan of action, Vex covered his mouth and drove his knife into his back.

"He's just like one of them stealth games I play," Toby whispered to Abaline.

"Riiiight," Abaline said, rolling her eyes.

Just then a shot fired, then another, and another. Toby whipped his head around to find Vex ducked behind a bundle of barrels. His cover was dwindling as the hordes of bandits poured bullets into them. Toby pumped his shotgun and took aim.Luckily the bandit didn't have shields and was dropped with his first shot. Bullets zinged by, prompting him to slide back against the wall. Abaline poked her head out low from Toby's spot and fired off a few rounds from her revolver, the bullets piercing through the bandit's shields. He turned his attention towards her, and she fell back as a small blast of energy left her.

"Abaline, are you okay?" Toby asked.

"I'm good. My shields are just depleted," she replied, getting back to her feet. Toby dispatched a few more bandits and the two made their way to Vex, who had now found cover in an adjacent building. The three stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

"Everyone okay?" Vex asked.

"I'm great," Toby replied.

"I'm fine," huffed Abaline, her weight making her stamina a slight problem.

"Okay, well, my GPS shows an underground facility two houses down," said Vex. "We should cut through this house and climb into the next. We'll house hop."

"That sounds good," Abaline said.

"Or we could jump from rooftop to rooftop," Toby said.

"Let's just stick with what's easy," Vex said.

The three moved carefully through the house, but it was abandoned. They crawled out through the window and stepped around to the back of the next house. Around the corner the three were met with a Bruiser. The hulking man took a shot from Vex before swatting his gun away and laying into him with his large fist. Vex fell hard to the ground a few feet back. Toby rounded and unloaded his seven shot magazine. The Bruiser staggered, brought his assault rifle up, and peppered Toby, who fell and rolled behind a small box. His shields were gone and he had taken a few rounds. They stung something fierce. Blood ran from his arm. The Bruiser was now upon Toby, aimed and ready to decimate his skinny foe.

Just then, Vex roundhouse kicked the Bruiser in the back of the head, sending him staggering forward and giving Toby ample time to duck into the second house. The giant turned around and punched Vex in the face. He began shooting at the Marine, tearing his shields apart.

Abaline stepped up to the plate, her tattoos glowing bright blue. She threw out her arm and the tattoos peeled off, and then she pulled back and whipped them at the Bruiser. In the blink of an eye, Abaline disappeared into the Bruiser, who stopped firing. He walked in between the houses and out into the middle of the encampment. Vex and Toby heard nothing for a full minute, then all hell broke loose. They ran into the house and peered out the window.

The Bruiser was unleashing a hailstorm of lead on the other bandits. Bandit Raiders and Thugs were falling left and right. A Midget Psycho came running up behind the Bruiser and laid his axe deep into the goliath's hamstring. The Bruiser grunted and turned, picked up the Midget, and exploded in a bloody mess of guts and bones. Out of the red mist Abaline emerged, and she ran to the house where her teammates were.

"What was that craziness?" Toby said, awestruck.

"I'm a Siren, I told you that," she replied.

"Damn! I'd have to say that was nuts, little missy," added Vex.

"It's called Phasestalking. I can enter the Netherworld and take over anyone's body as long as I can't make contact with them, whether it be by touch or my tattoos," Abaline said.

"What was that amazing display of death at the end?" asked Toby.

Abaline grinned. "Well, either the body dies, or I blow it up."

"Tubby, I take back any and all negative reservations I had about you and this mission," Toby said. Abaline frowned, unamused.

Vex peeked around the corner of the doorway. There was only one bandit left outside. Luckily for Vex, he had packed numerous Explosive Longbow grenades. He reached into his pouch, pulled a grenade, took aim, and pressed the button on the back. The grenade disappeared from his hand, and the team watched as it reappeared, hitting the wall behind the bandit and exploding.

"I think we're clear, but we need to move quickly before they bring reinforcements," Vex said.

Vex stepped out first, followed by Toby and Abaline. They hurried to the third house and quietly entered the front door. At the foot of an adjacent stairway stood two Badass Psychos, who had heard the commotion outside and were ready to guard the entrance with their lives. Vex let his rifle fall on its sling around his body and pulled his dagger for close quarters combat.

The Badass Psycho nearest him swung wildly at the Marine's head. Vex ducked and sent a slicing uppercut into the jaw of the deformed bandit. Simultaneously, the other Psycho lunged at Toby, who parried the thrust with his shotgun and slammed his knee into the gut of his foe. Immediately following the gut-check, Abaline gave a psychic palm strike to the Badass' exposed face, sending it flying down the stairway.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Abaline said. Toby looked in amazement at her.

"You are getting hotter and hotter than I used to think," he said.

"Do you have something against chubby women?" Abaline asked.

"Not at all! Even fat girls need lovin', too," replied Toby. Abaline's face grew hot.

"How-"

"Enough, dude and dudette!" Vex cut in. "We need to get down there and find out what happened to my team and the scientist."

Down the dark, wooden stairs the gang stepped. The walls soon turned from wood to moist dirt. Vex removed a small, high-powered flashlight from his bag and attached it to his rifle. The others followed him as he led them around a twist and turn. Down the corridor, voices could be heard. A loud scream followed a pop and crack.

"Break his other leg!" came a rough voice.

Vex turned his light off as they slowly approached a small room with a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. The three stayed in the shadows as a Psycho sent his rusted axe into the good leg of what looked like another Marine. The man screamed in pain.

"Tell me where the rest of your team is!" yelled the Bandit Chief. "I counted three, there should be one more!" The Psycho raised his axe, but before he could strike, there was a bright flash of light. He stood dazed, wondering what had just happened. Then the Chief proceeded to unload his full clip into the torturer. The Psycho dropped to the floor and the Chief blew apart. Abaline stood in the light next to the wounded Devil Dog.

"Awesome. That was great, little girl!" exclaimed Vex.

"Dear Lord… Thank you," muttered Toby, again astonished and caught in a trance. Vex ran to the bleeding Marine.

"Cole, you're alive!" he said, untying his partner and embracing him. "I can't believe they had captured a rough son-of-a-bitch like you." Cole heaved heavily, blood oozing from his mouth. Vex could see his friend had been hurt bad. "Hang in there, man. I'll patch you up."

"Don't - I ain't gonna make it," Cole gargled.

"What? No, I can help you!" said Vex. His excitement of seeing his buddy alive had now changed to worry.

"Listen. We were set up from the inside," said Cole.

"What do you mean? Somebody on our side sold us out?" Vex asked as he pulled a healing vial out of his bag.

"Yeah," he coughed. "Our fifth member, he was a rat. The rest - the rest of the team… dead…" But the violent coughing became too much for Cole to finish.

"Stay with me, buddy," said Vex, his voice low.

"Find the rat… get revenge-" Cole stiffened, going into shock and choking on his own blood. Vex sat back with Cole's lifeless body in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Abaline sympathetically.

"'Ey man, I'm sorry, too," Toby added, his head lowered in grievance.

"It's okay. This was the way he wanted to go - in battle," Vex said, sounding choked up. "I'm the only remaining member of my team. The scientist isn't down here. You guys should get out of here. You can take my GPS to get to Mechadine."

"I'm not going 'til we find that scientist. She's got to be around this encampment somewhere," Abaline said.

"Yeah. We're here to help you out, man!" Toby said. "We ain't gonna leave you hangin'."

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Vex replied. "Let's start by searching the rest of the houses." The gang made their way back up to ground level. Not a soul was in sight.

"Looks like we smoked all them bandits," Toby said with a bit of pride. After around thirty minutes of searching the other huts, they converged on the last shack. It was small and only had one floor. Vex busted the door down and stepped through the door with great conviction.

"Anyone here?" he called. But there was no answer. The gang took another hard hit at the sight of a dead woman in a white lab suit. Vex took out a camera and recorded the findings of his mission. After that, the three returned to Vex's hut.

The walk back was very quiet and somber. Toby and Abaline could tell Vex was fighting a whole slew of emotions and _what-ifs_. When they made it back to the hut, they were dumbfounded to see Claptrap waltzing around with a makeshift chef's hat and apron made from the local leaves and vines.

"Oh, hey there, strangers! You're just in time for breakfast!" the robot exclaimed. Vex dropped his weapon and kicked off his boots.

"Looks like I'm going to Mechadine with you guys," he said. He pulled his cover over his face and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

4

Glorious Black stood firmly as he and the Bandit Chief stared each other down. He and his team had arrived at the Bandit camp that once held at least one of his captives, along with his associate's captive. He knew starting at the beginning would be the best course of action in tracking his escapees.

The Bandit Chief snarled, "I told you, the girl is a Siren! She used her powers to walk her and the robot out of camp."

Black look disappointed and annoyed. He had told the Chief of the Siren's powers, informed him to have his men keep their distance and, if contact must be made, to use long metal rods. However, he should have known hiring a gang of bandits was like rolling the dice on whether the task would be completed or not.

"Where did they run off to?" Black asked.

"Into the hills. I sent a Buzzard after them," the Chief replied.

"It's my fault," Black said. The Chief looked puzzled by Black's words. "I should have never tasked such imbeciles with such an easy task."

"How dare you mock us," the Bandit Chief growled. "Now it's time for my pound of flesh!" The Chief raised his rocket launcher and fired from his hip. Before Black could draw his weapon and stop him from firing, the rocket hit him square in the chest.

Black wasn't the least worried. His shields depleted a fraction of their total strength as the fiery wave swirled around him. When the flames died, Black stood firm, a Glorious Machinegun in one hand, a Bloody Revolver with a giant blade attached to the barrel in the other. "Now you die," he said.

"Kill them all!" shouted the Bandit Chief. Black quickly took aim and fired off all the rounds in his revolver. Men who didn't have shields blew up as the Explosive round connected with their skulls. Those with shields saw their protective barriers torn to shreds, leaving them exposed. Sudden gunfire came from a distant tree, and the bandits dropped as large holes appeared in their chests.

Striker was perched in a tree roughly five hundred yards away. It was like shooting fish in a barrel to her. Meanwhile, Nevaeh Fastwater had dispatched a few Badass Raiders with ease. Her Incendiary Anarchy SMG set every foe ablaze, spreading mass confusion and panic. Every bullet carried a vial of napalm behind the flint tip. As soon as the bullet hit, it sparked the napalm, engulfing the bandit in flames. And with a fire rate of 14.5, and a magazine of 52 rounds, she was quite comfortable in the knowledge that her gun would keep her safe.

The last combatant on Black's roster was Snake Eyes. The sinister-looking man ran at his enemies, both Corrosive Repeaters in a frenzy of fire. As his bullets corroded the bandit's shields and skin, causing chaos, Snake Eyes got himself in striking range, holstered his Repeaters, and unsheathed two batons that sparked with electricity and dripped acid. These were special weapons he had custom-made for his style. Not only would they stun and incapacitate his enemies, but while they were unable to move from the compulsions, they would slowly melt away unless treated fast with a health vial.

Snake Eyes dealt with the last of the bandits, and after the dust had settled, he and his companions returned to Black. "Clear on this side," he said.

"Good work, Snake Eyes," Black commended.

"I got tracks this way," called Fastwater from around back of the encampment. Black and Snake Eyes made their way over to her. "They headed west through those hills in the distance. With the amount of time they've had, I'd say they've made it beyond the prominence."

"Great work, Fastwater," Black said. "We'll bring the bird around and drop you and Striker two Prairie Dogs. You will ride along the tracks and transmit bat to Chaos." Fastwater nodded in compliance. Black pressed on his COM button and spoke into the mic in his armor. "Chaos, bring the Alcatraz around and pick us up."

"Copy," replied Chaos over the COM. Seconds later, the loud humming of a double engine aircraft hovered above Black and his team. The Alcatraz's impressive wingspan sported two large propellers. At first glance it looked like Earth's military XP5000 Osprey, though the Alcatraz came equipped with a bigger haul, a 50 mm cannon on either side of the body, and a mini gun at the nose.

Chaos brought the aircraft to a low hover and lowered a large disk attached to a long, thick cable. Black and Snake Eyes stepped aboard the platform and were raised into the hull. At the rear of the craft, two wide, four-wheeled ATVs dropped to the ground below, their frames sleek and their tires thick. The Prairie Dog was extremely durable, quick, and easy to drive.

By now, Striker had made it to the rest of the team, and she and Fastwater hopped onto the ATVs. They started up their GPS systems and synced them with the Alcatraz.

"Let's find these bastards," came Black's voice over the COM. The ladies revved their engines and took off in the direction of the tracks, while Chaos and the others following behind from the sky. No more than about two hundred yards outside the bandit's camp, Fastwater came upon a small mess of body parts and old, dusted blood splatter. She continued on without stopping.

"Boss," she radioed in, "I found the poor bastard the Siren used to escape. We're heading in the right direction."

"Good. Let me know if you find anything else," said Black, pleased with the findings.

About an hour more of riding over hills and through valleys brought Fastwater and Striker to a heavy creek, its water rushing through hurriedly. That's where the tracks ended. Freewater dismounted the Prairie Dog and walked to the water's edge. She stood, scanning, pondering. The puzzle pieces of the terrain and the prey's movements weren't piecing together quite right. She had already determined that the two escapees hadn't crossed the stream, as there were no tracks on the other side. She had a hunch that they wouldn't have swum due to the figure description of her target, and the CL4P-TP was incapable of swimming. Fastwater walked upstream a bit, studying the ground, and then she saw it: a lone footprint leading upstream. _Tricky little girl_, she thought. She rushed back to her vehicle and hurried up the creek.

No more than ten minutes of riding and the two ladies came to a destroyed old shack. It was surrounded by piles of garbage and what looked to be an old generator, and just a few feet away was a downed one-man aircraft.

"Sir, we got the Buzzard the Chief was talking about here," Fastwater radioed up.

"Chaos, bring the bird down. I'm going to check out the scene myself," Black ordered. Chaos complied and lowered the Alcatraz to its wheels. Black and the rest of the crew exited the craft to have a look around. He met with Fastwater near the downed Buzzard, his eyes surveying the scene.

"Looks like laser burns on the body and the right wing," Fastwater said.

"They had help here. Most likely the local who occupied this house," said Black, scratching his chin. "Chaos, find me the nearest settlement from this position."

The technician pulled up his PDA and began his search. It didn't take long before he found a town. "Mechadine, sir. It's the nearest settlement to this hut."

Black rested his hands on his armored hips. "Oblivion, take a Prairie Dog and make way to Mechadine. If you find our two targets, take them alive."

"Not a problem, Glorious Black," the large man replied. Oblivion mounted the ATV, which sank under his weight, and took off to the plotted route of his GPS.

"Fastwater, take the remaining Prairie Dog and continue on their trail. Report back to me with any information you find," said Black.

"Roger," Nevaeh said. With haste she took to the hills.

Black looked at Hephaestus, Striker, Snake Eyes, and Chaos. "Let's look around and see if there are any more clues as to what happened and who we're up against," he instructed.

Oblivion raced over the hills and round the trees. The open land made his travel easy and time good. His GPS informed him that he would reach Mechadine in a little under four hours. Along his way he could see families of Skags wandering out from their burrows along the plains. Jayaiks, large salamander-looking lizards sporting tiger stripes, waddled across the cool grass. Getting too close to these lizards was a bad idea, as they had the ability to spit fireballs.

In the air just above the ground, Oblivion caught a glimpse of a small herd of Hunter Nukers. These creatures had once been human, but after an experiment gone wrong at a nuclear chemical lab, all of the peoples' bodies shriveled up into a little hole on the underside of the head. The heads were kept aloft by an abundance of radiation emitted from glands next to their tiny bodies. Their extremities turned to small barbed tentacles and their mouths became full of razor sharp teeth. What little skin was left had rotted and fallen from the muscle. Hunter Nukers were only spotted out at dusk and night. The threat level on these monsters was so high in this region of Pandora that some companies and cities actually paid people known as Head Hunters to destroy them. Hunter Nukers could have as many as five offspring within three weeks, and their offspring could grow to adult form within a week.

Oblivion was in no mood to mess with the creatures. He sped over a shelf of a small cliff and found himself on a highway. He glanced at his GPS. He was headed in the right direction. He pulled back on the throttle and the Prairie Dog dashed down the pavement.

By nightfall he made it to the town of Mechadine. Despite being considered only a mid-sized town, it seemed to stretch for some distance. It was at least two times bigger than New Haven. Towers rose high into the gloomy sky, brought to life by the bright yellow lights of the windows. The town was nothing to brag about in comparison to most towns or cities on Earth, but as far as what Pandora had to offer, it was pretty nice.

Up in the dark sky, Oblivion caught a glimpse of TH3-3Y3 floating high above the buildings. It shot a bright, thin laser down in between the metal structures. He knew that someone was being tracked, and the local law enforcement would soon be on them.

He put his helmet on, which covered his entire head so as to give optimum protection. A screen popped up along the inside wall of the helmet right in front of his face. It was the scene outside.

"Scan for Siren Abaline," Oblivion said. The computer interface began locking green targets to every pedestrian's face for matches, and he began wandering the city in his search of his prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

5

Toby, Abaline, Vex, and Claptrap left the next day. The walk to the jungle's edge was long and cumbersome, but when the gang finally made it out of the heavy foliage, their hearts lightened at the sight of a highway. It was smooth sailing from here. Abaline helped lift the mood by engaging the others in light conversation,

"So, Toby, where do you come from?" she asked.

"My house," Toby replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I mean where were you born?" Abaline said.

"Oh, sorry. I was born in Fyrestone," he said.

"What made you move to the middle of bum-flipping nowhere?" asked Abaline.

"I was sick of the city life," started Toby. Fyrestone was hardly the "city life", Abaline thought. "I wanted to feel the sun on my neck and breathe in the fresh air. Can't do that in the city."

Abaline knew Toby was simple enough to enjoy those pleasures, as well as engage in a never ending argument on what constitutes as a city. "What about you, Vex? Are you a native of Pandora?"

"Nah, born and raised on Earth. Republic of California," the Marine replied. California had broken off the main continent and formed its own nation, apart from the United States of America.

"Really? How's Earth?" asked Abaline.

"It's okay. Too much politics, too many hippies, not enough trees," Vex answered. "Have you never been?"

"No. I was born on Serenity. Shortly after, moved here," Abaline replied.

"Hey, Abby, why is it that there are always six Sirens in the universe? Or is that a myth?" asked Toby, scratching his head and adjusting his glasses.

"I couldn't tell you," she replied.

"Wow," Toby whispered, mystified. "It's like, that top secret? Like you'd have to kill me if you told me?"

"It's more like I don't know," said the Siren. "But I'd be interested to find out."

The march only took about a half a day before they had arrived at Mechadine. Toby was amazed to see numerous people wandering the streets, buying food, weapons, and random trinkets. He had never been to a town that had more than a hundred people.

"I detect a Vault key hidden around this settlement!" Claptrap said.

"Great, so let's start lookin', then," said Toby, excited to get more adventuring time in.

"Let's stop by the armory and see about getting you two some better gear," Vex said.

Toby glanced at Vex's battle rifle, then his own shotgun. "Yeah, I guess ol' Bessie has seen enough for a lifetime."

The gang walked around and took in the sights and smells, enjoying civilization for a change. It beat the jungle. Passing between buildings, Vex noticed a Marcus Kincaid vending machine. The gang walked over to the old machine and looked at its selection. Surprisingly to everyone, Toby had saved up a lot of cash doing a random assortment of jobs. He was able to purchase a brand new Jakobs Scoped Riot Shotgun with Shock rounds. Vex bought Toby a Torgue PPZ4R3G Crimson Sniper Rifle.

Vex also bought Abaline a Tediore HX 53 Hostile Stinger SMG, as well as a Dahl RF Scoped Raptor pistol.

Vex had his military issued AR24 Glorious Havoc, and his personal rare RV31 Pearl Chimera Revolver. This revolver had been passed down to Vex by his father, the late Colonel Osiris Vex. With the money they made selling their old equipment, they would be able to afford better shields, and that was their next stop.

Nearby, the party found a Dr. Zed medical vending machine. Toby bought himself an ANS SDXC Skirmisher Shield, while Abaline got a HYP Reinforced Thermal Shield.

The group's last stop in their upgrade shopping spree was the Marcus Kincaid Ammo vending machine just around the corner of the present building. Toby picked up a couple Corrosive Rain grenades, and Abaline grabbed a few Explosive Bouncing Betties.

The squad was armed to the teeth, ready for anything, especially a good meal. It had been a couple of days since they'd had anything filling. Living off the land was not as fun as they had expected it to be, nor did it make them feel any more rugged.

"Why don't you two go get something to eat? I need to go get in contact with my OIC," Vex said. "I'll go to the police station and see about using their signal on my PDA to transmit back to Earth."

"Okay. We'll be at the restaurant over yonder," said Toby, pointing to a small deli in the side of a spiral building.

"Got it. I'll be right back," Vex said.

The deli wasn't very far from the police office. Toby, Abaline, and Claptrap found an empty seat, and the humans ordered while CL4P-TP just sat and made small talk. The two had finished their sandwiches and were awaiting their soups when Toby noticed a distinctively unusual-looking man enter the restaurant.

"Would you get a look at that man's armor? I bet nothing can penetrate that," he said to Abaline, who craned her neck to look. The giant man stared at the two from behind a shiny black helmet.

"Is he lookin' at us? Toby asked.

"I'm not sure," Abaline replied. The waitress brought out the soups and placed them on the table. At the same time, the man made his way over to them.

"Siren Abaline, come with me," he ordered.

Abaline's heart began to rush, while Toby looked confused. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked.

"I am taking you to Serenity," the man said.

"What?!" Abaline gasped. "I'm not going to Serenity!"

The man grabbed her by the arm. "You're coming with me, by choice or not," he said. Toby stood up.

"She said she's no-" Before he could finish, he found himself lying on his back across the deli.

Claptrap gave a mighty karate chop. "Ouch!" it said, and wheeled behind the counter to hide.

"Let go of me!" shouted Abaline. "Toby, help!"

Toby got to his feet and pulled up his shiny new weapon. "Oh, man, I was dyin' to use this," he muttered with glee. He peered through the scope of his shotgun and let a round go. Luckily he was close enough that the splash of the round didn't have much space to spread and endanger other customers. The pellets exploded on the man's arm, a bright white, hexagonal flash, and the man let go of Abaline. Abaline jumped over the seat behind her and onto the neighboring table.

"You will come with Oblivion!" the man shouted, snatching her ankle. Abaline fell on the table with a hard thud, which knocked the wind out of her. By now, people were screaming and running everywhere to get away from the showdown.

"Come meet your maker, Mr. Oblivion!" roared Toby, feeling like quite the badass. He emptied his gun's chambers into Oblivion, every pellet exploding with the power of a grenade, bringing his shields down to nothing.

Abaline rolled off the table and onto the floor. She began departing into the Netherworld, her tattoos glowing wildly. She snapped her arm back and cracked her whip. Oblivion had just brought his assault rifle up on Toby's head when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Toby was stunned. He didn't know what would happen next, but his assailant didn't move.

Oblivion turned around and stepped outside the deli. Toby realized what had happened just as Abaline came rushing back inside.

"Run!" she shouted as she zipped by Toby.

He turned to follow his partner out the back door when he heard a horrifying bellow. He didn't stop, though, and for good reason. Oblivion came crashing through the wall, throwing wild punches and haymakers.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" he shouted. Oblivion was now bigger and more muscular, having gone into a Rage. Targets locked, he smashed through anything in his path in a frenzied chase after Toby and Abaline.

Claptrap poked out from behind the diner's counter. "Whew."

Meanwhile, Vex had been allowed connectivity through the police station and was talking with his OIC.

"Sir, as of now I am with a young Siren and her friend. They have a CL4P-TP that mentioned something about knowing the location of the Vault thing."

"Hmm, I see," his Captain replied. The Officer thought for a moment. "We will grieve for our lost brothers soon. As of right now, I need you back-"

Vex looked away as something else grabbed his attention. The sounds of excited policemen and shuffling bodies drew his attention. "What's going on?" he asked a passing Officer.

"We got some crazed asshole chasing two kids. Practically destroyed half the city!" the Officer answered as he ran out the door. Vex had a bad feeling about that news. He turned his PDA off and stowed it away, exiting the police station.

Outside, Vex saw a clear red laser coming from TH3-3Y3. It ended in the mess of buildings not far from his location. He sprinted around two buildings and found the laser's position. It trailed around another building and through an enormous hole in an adjacent building. He ran alongside the laser, Havoc in hand, hoping to find the cause of disturbance, hoping it wasn't Toby and Abaline. Panicked civilians ran past. He knew he was getting closer.

There came several loud clashes of metal on metal. Vex followed the laser around one last building before he came into view of a battle. A giant, black-armored man was engaging six policemen in M4CH0 suits. Two of the Officers were locked in hand to hand with the brute, but the armored man crushed them with thunderous blows. The man was clearly Raged, screaming at the top of his lungs and laughing as he crushed the mech suits. The other four M4CH0s were unloading their 50 cal Support Machineguns into the man from all angles, but no matter how many shots they poured into him, he just kept mocking them and crushing the other two.

After disposing of his two immediate opponents, the man leapt at the others sending them through buildings and crushing their metal frames. Vex watched in a mixture of horror and astonishment as the man made easy work of the police.

And then, off in the distance, across from the fight, Vex saw Toby and Abaline. He guessed they had been running from this beast of a man for some time. Vex waved from across the battlefield and caught their attention, and the two snuck around the outside of the commotion to regroup with him.

"Are you guys okay?" Vex asked.

"We're fine for now," Toby replied, "but we won't be for long, by the looks of it."

"Where's Claptrap?" asked Vex.

"He must still be back at the restaurant," Abaline said.

"Let's go grab it. Follow me," Vex ordered. The three ran back the way they had come, the sound of clashing metal and bullets fading into the distance. Vex led the two through a couple of damaged structures and back to the deli.

"I need… to… catch my breath…" wheezed Abaline.

"Just think! You're losin' weight, Abby," chuckled Toby. Abaline shot him a callous glare.

"Claptrap! You here, little dude?" shouted Vex. The robot wheeled out from its hiding spot, shivering.

"Is he gone yet?" it asked.

"Yeah, but not for long," Vex said. There was a deafening crash in the distance. "Claptrap, you said there's a Vault key here?"

"That is correct, meat puppet!" exclaimed the robot.

"Is it not here?" said Abaline.

"Yes!" the robot said excitedly.

"Then take us there. Fast," Toby said.

The robot zoomed away with Vex, Toby, and Abaline close behind. They zigzagged between buildings 'til they came to a tall, twisted tower, going through the door and into the main hall. The gang was in the Mechadine Mall, and there was a subway entrance not more than a few feet away. They hurried down the steps, hearts still pounding, hoping Oblivion hadn't found out where they'd gone. Claptrap happily hummed to itself as it led the way down a flight of stairs and around a long, U-shaped corridor. Through a skinny red door the gang squeezed, and into a long hallway full of more red doors.

"What is this place?" Toby asked.

"This is the Catacombs of the Undercity," Claptrap answered. "It mostly houses the generators and equipment the town uses, but there are a few places that not even most of the citizens know exist."

Claptrap stopped in front of a door on the left side of the hall, opening it and shuffling into the room, followed by the others. So far so good - neither hide nor hair of Oblivion to worry about. The room was small and cramped, as well as dimly lit. There was a golden-colored door across from them. Claptrap pushed a button next o it and it slid open, revealing itself as an elevator. It didn't seem to take the group very far down before depositing them into a grand cavern under the town topside.

"Holy cow," said Toby, almost speechless.

The cavern opened up almost as far as the eye could see. Despite the low amount of light, the cast-iron lampposts scattered everywhere did a good job of illuminating the area.

"What is this place?" Abaline asked.

"This is the graveyard, where fleshies are stored," Claptrap replied.

It made sense now to the humans. Down the long, twisted cobblestone walkway was a tall fence, decorated with swirls and circles. The fence ran along the edge of the grassy land and to a drop-off, which fell into a pool of water so clear it gave the illusion that the stalactites on the ceiling were duplicated on the floor as stalagmites. The actual graveyard sat on a few rolling hills inside the gated area. The cavern they were in was three tiers tall, and off to the right, up on the third level, was a large mortuary home. The whole scene was a bit haunting. Claptrap rolled down the path on its way to the graveyard.

"I'll stay here and be the watch. You two get that key," Vex said. The others agreed and followed Claptrap down the hill.

"Where is the key, exactly?" asked Abaline.

"It's buried in Patricia Tannis' grave," Claptrap replied.

Passing through the headstones, Toby saw one that read, "Resting place of the soldier and Vault hunter known as Roland." The name rang a bell to him.

"Found it!" Abaline shouted.

Toby rushed to the gravestone that Abaline and Claptrap were standing around. The stone read, "_To all who shall see, let it be known that the great, and smart, and gorgeous, and immaculate, Patricia Tannis rests here - the greatest scientist known to humankind and discoverer of The Vault_."

"A little full of herself, don't you think?" said Toby.

Vex was watching the others locate the key when he heard the elevator begin to rise. "Hurry up, guys - we're about to have company!" he shouted down to the others. Vex backed up and took cover behind a staircase. Claptrap, Abaline, and Toby were digging furiously. The elevator door opened and out burst Oblivion.

"There you are!" he shouted.

Vex let loose a volley of bullets, all tightly grouped on Oblivion's chest, stunning the colossal foe for a moment before he returned fire. Rounds whistled past Vex's head, prompting him to duck. Before he could, he caught a few to the face, though his shields absorbed most of the force. He grabbed a Longbow grenade and launched it at the big target. The explosive bounced off Oblivion's chest and fell to his feet, where it detonated. Oblivion staggered. Vex took his opportunity and finished off the remainder of his magazine, then dropped his rifle to his side and pulled up his Pearl Chimera. Oblivion had no time to recover. With his class mod, Vex was able to fire off twelve instead of the normal six shots from his revolver, all twelve making strict contact with Oblivion's head.

Oblivion fell to his back, his helmet caved in and burning with flame. He stood up, pulled his Hellfire Helix Rocket Launcher from behind his back, and ripped the flaming helmet away from his head. He took aim, and pulled the trigger back with vengeance. Three rockets fired in a spiral at their prey, and in a great explosion, they struck.

Vex was thrown through the air in a ball of fire, landing at the foot of the gate. Toby and Abaline stopped digging and looked to see if their comrade was okay. Vex was slow to get up. His shields had just begun to refill when another trio of fiery rockets pummeled him against the fence. This time Vex stayed down. How could he have been so careless as to drop his guard on an opponent like this while reloading his weapons? He knew from his training you always keep your eyes on the target. Never watch yourself reload.

Toby ran to Vex's aid. The skinny boy lifted Vex to his feet and plugged his arm with a health vial. Vex slowly began to feel stronger. Oblivion was taking aim again. Vex reached into his back satchel and retrieved a shiny black ball. On one side of the sphere was a big red button in a small depression that looked more like the eye of the orb. Vex pressed the button and the orb floated out of his hand.

Immediately, strings of blue electricity surged between the orb, Vex, and Toby. The boy watched in amazement as Vex's shields completely rejuvenated in an instant. A red volt of electricity was also wandering the two human's bodies, healing all of their wounds within seconds, but what amazed Toby the most was the green band of electricity between the two that seemed to be filling his ammo pouch.

"What the hell is this beauty?" Toby said, astonished.

"It's called the Paladin," Vex replied with a smirk. Three more rockets came at the two, but they hit with all the strength of a child throwing cotton balls. "Don't stop firing!" Toby and Vex opened fire without the need to reload.

"This is awesome!" cried Toby. Hundreds, thousands of bullets ripped and shredded Oblivion's shields and armor.

"NOT THIS TIME!" roared Oblivion as he went into his Rage mode. He rushed the two-man fire team.

Vex and Toby held their triggers down, sending waves of bullets, but Oblivion slowly pushed through the hailstorm, his wounds healing just as quickly as they appeared. The Marine looked at his Paladin. The red light was very dim, meaning its time was almost up, and then it disappeared back into his bag. The two fired off all their rounds until it was time to reload.

"Run, Toby," ordered Vex.

Toby turned and sprinted back to Abaline. Vex drew his knife and readied for a deadly engagement. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but he would give the others as much time as he could. Oblivion dove at Vex and crushed him against the cast-iron fence. The giant reached back to lay into Vex's face, and then he was violently ripped away. All three snapped their heads up to a sight they least expected. Oblivion was desperately trying to fight off a large, steel, robotic panther.

"Get to the house!" Vex exclaimed. Toby whipped his head around to look at Abaline, who was continuing to dig. Instead of going to the house, he ran to her and lifted her to her feet.

"C'mon, we need to get to the house!" he said.

"No, I see it! The key is right there!" she said, dropping back to the hole. Since Tannis had been cremated, her grave wasn't too deep. Toby was sweating profusely as he watched. And then there it was, smooth stone with strange blue lines coursing around its figure. Abaline reached down and grabbed it, handing it to CL4P-TP, and the three dashed for the mortuary home.

The three ran up the stone steps and onto the veranda overlooking the cavern. Abaline pounded on the door until it was opened by a sweet old lady who seemed to be scared out of her mind.

"Please let us in," Abaline pleaded.

"Come in children. Quickly," the old caretaker said, opening the door and letting Claptrap and Abaline in.

"Nah, I'm good out here, ol' timer," Toby said. The elderly lady frowned.

"You need to get in here where it's safe," said Abaline.

"If that juggernaut beats that tiger beast and Vex, this house won't be that safe," Toby snorted. "I'm going to the balcony above to help those two."

The old lady grimaced as she shut and locked the door. Toby slung his guns and grabbed the balcony's handrails, pulling himself up. Once on the deck above, Toby grabbed his sniper rifle and rested it on the railing. Eye to scope, Toby drew in a deep breath, then exhaled. At the natural pause, he pulled the trigger. _CRACK_! Direct hit on the head of Oblivion. Toby felt a rush.

"This is just like MW25!" he whispered to himself, giddy.

He pulled the charging handle back, ejecting the spent shell, and loaded a new round into the chamber. He repeated the process and fired again.

Oblivion threw an exploding punch into the steel panther's temple, knocking it sideways into another haymaker. Toby's first shot hit his head, fully depleting his shields. The cat's claws screeched across his body armor, leaving deep valleys in his breastplate, exposing his skin.

The mecha feline pounced on Oblivion, sending him to the ground again. He held the assailant at bay, glancing over at Toby's position and shouting as he rolled to dodge Toby's shot. His shields gone, his extra boost of adrenaline fading, he knew if he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose this fight.

Toby looked over his shoulder and saw Vex firing short bursts at the giant, trying not to hit their mystery guest. Toby could tell the fight was slowly turning in their favor, but how long things would stay that way was unclear. Oblivion had already done things that astonished and surprised the gang. He knew that if this fight didn't end soon, Oblivion might pull something else out of his bag of tricks. Toby knew what he had to do. He switched the safety off, immediately transforming his gauntlet into his arm cannon. The grip and trigger flipped into place, and Toby grasped it, taking aim.

He waited. If he fired at the wrong time, their steel aid might be hit. It and Oblivion wrestled a bit more, and then the machine stepped back and out of Toby's way to ready another devastating pounce. It was now or never. Toby pulled the trigger.

The cavern lit up, bright red. The heated laser jetted down in one long, continuous beam, striking its target with great ferocity. Oblivion fell to his hands and knees. The searing pain in his back was unbearable. He dove into a clumsy roll in an effort to get out of whatever was burning him, but it was no use. It followed after him. Oblivion felt his armor melting to his skin, and then it was gone and the laser pierced his flesh. There was searing heat, and then his body felt cold. He stopped his struggle to move away. He hadn't the energy anymore.

Toby took his eye off his target. He knew it wasn't going anywhere. He looked at his cannon's power. The battery light was on its last bar. He released the trigger and switched the safety on, prompting the gauntlet to original form. Oblivion wasn't moving, except to take shallow breaths.

"Quick! Ask him why he was after Abaline!" Toby shouted down to Vex. "Before he dies 'n' such."

Vex heard Toby's instructions, but between him and the dying man was a massive steel monster. Though it had helped out against Oblivion, it was still unclear what its intensions were, and if it was friend or foe. Vex kept his rifle up at chin level.

"Who are you, dude? Or what are you?" he yelled.

A synthetic voice came from the panther's motionless mouth. "Kill Switch," it croaked. The abundant metal plates that made up the panther's figure shifted under and behind other plates, disappearing. The shifting beast rose to its hind legs, and to Vex and Toby's surprise, a woman appeared from under the plates.

"Awesome! You're like a Transformer or somethin'!" shouted Toby from the balcony.

The woman was very dark in complexion, with long blonde hair slicked tightly back against her head. Her eyes were two-toned, one green and one brown, and she was clad in multi-plated armor, over the top of which she wore a small, dark blue tactical vest with fur lining. She had tactical pants, as well.

Vex knew she wasn't military, but perhaps police force for Mechadine? But then again, she did have some serious high-tech armor that could transform her into a large mechanical cat. Not exactly police standard equipment. And then he noticed it - a small gold badge on her vest.

"I'm Captain Niamh with Mechadine SWAT," the woman stated. "State your name, Soldier."

"Marine, ma'am…" Vex stated. "Staff Sergeant Vex."

Niamh's eyes shifted to the house on the wall of the cave. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Toby, Abaline, it's clear to come out," Vex shouted to the others. Niamh waited patiently as three bodies moved up the lawn and to Vex's side.

"State your names, please," she said.

"I'm Toby."

"Name's Abaline."

"I am formally known as CL4P-TP, but you can call-"

"I know who you are, Claptrap," Niamh said, interrupting it.

"Oh, hello, Captain!" Claptrap said, very animatedly.

"Wait, how do y'all know each other?" Toby asked.

"I'll tell you back at the station." Niamh answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

6

The ride back to the surface lasted longer than the gang would've liked. Niamh was silent the whole elevator ride, and when anybody asked her a question, she only responded with, "Wait 'til we get to the station."

It was an awkward travel through the town, though Toby didn't mind. He was still feeling entertained by the adventure. This was the most exciting his life had ever been. The others were obviously annoyed or bothered by the detached response given by the SWAT officer, but not him.

Vex now had time to ponder what his Commanding Officer would say about the abrupt interruption. He knew it wouldn't be a big deal, but he couldn't help but feel lost now. With a failed mission and a murdered team, he hadn't a clue about what he was supposed to do now. He hoped his CO would have the answers. One thing he was sure of - this misfit band of kids would need his help as long as he was on Pandora. Whatever the Claptrap was after, it seemed like some pretty dangerous people wanted it. And Vex knew if precarious individuals wanted something, more often than not, it was important.

Abaline had been pretty quiet for the better half of the expedition. She liked it that way. She was never a big talker. Not an extrovert. Traveling with Toby and Vex made her feel safe. And though they'd been good to her so far, she still didn't trust them enough to divulge the knowledge of how she came to find out Maliwan was snatching up Sirens. In fact, she herself was lucky to have made it off Serenity and onto the first cargo shuttle off-planet.

Abaline had grown up on the Mars settlement, her life that of a normal child's. She had a loving family and great childhood friends. When she'd turned fifteen, her family was approached by The Keepers of the Netherworld, a group devoted to finding and safeguarding the six Sirens. Abaline left Mars and was taken to Pandora, to the Temple of the Ancients. There, she was schooled in normal academics as well as the responsibilities of the Sirens.

With the recent war celestial war between the Sol galaxy and the recently discovered Goliath system, weapons manufacturers were in a race for power, position, and military dominance. After the events at the Vault a hundred and ninety-five years ago, Hyperion lost its edge over its competitors. Maliwan decided they weren't going to wait two hundred years for the Vault to open again, and were going to take another approach to overcome the competition. With the sacred powers of the Sirens, Maliwan hoped to harness the force of the Netherworld into their weapons.

A short while prior to the events at Toby's, Maliwan had found and captured Abaline, and had taken her back to their main base of operations on Serenity. There, they performed experiments on her in an effort to harness her power. Eventually one of the guards watching her cell got sloppy, allowing her to take control of his body and sneak aboard the cargo ship, _Maliwan XPG5000,_ back to Pandora. Once Maliwan discovered she'd escaped, watched the surveillance footage, and learned she'd returned to Pandora, the company hired any and all willing bounty hunters to find their escapee and hold her until they could reclaim her.

Once back at the police station, Niamh sat the group down in the holding office and left to get her superior. The gang waited impatiently for her to return, hopefully with answers to what had just taken place, and a few minutes later, she returned in the company of an older-looking fellow. The two stepped into the room, closed the door, and had a seat.

"I know things are a bit hectic right now," Niamh said.

"You got that right," Toby said.

"Let us shed a little light on what has been going on," started Niamh. "First… This is my Commander, Ray Dixon. We have been tracking the location of the Vault keys for some time now."

"Why?" inquired Vex. "Besides the obvious loot and power?"

"You are all aware of the war that has been going on for a little over a century? Well, a new war has been started since the closing of the Vault," said Niamh, her face like stone.

"The Underground War, as we like to call it," said Dixon. "The war between the factions, arms dealers."

"There is a large threat growing between competing companies. We've seen this with Maliwan," Niamh said, glancing at Abaline.

"About ten years ago, a man came to our station with the location of the keys," said Dixon. "He informed us that he was in danger, and that he had intel stating the CEO's of every major weapons manufacturing company was after the Vault keys. The man had the locations stored on his personal CL4P-TP and asked us to keep it safe."

"Naturally, we thought nothing of it, and stored the robot in the evidence safe," said Niamh. "But when someone broke into our bureau and attempted to steal the CL4P-TP, we took notice of the situation."

"Whatever happened to the man who first brought Claptrap in?" Toby inquired.

"He's under protection from our agency at a secret location," answered Dixon.

Niamh paused a moment, finally showing some discernment. "After we recovered Claptrap the first time, we decided to work with him to find these key pieces and stow them away until Commander Dixon and our staff could figure out what to do with them."

"Just take the alien treasure!" exclaimed Toby.

"But it's not that easy," Vex said. "Whatever that Vault holds, it corrupts people. They go to extreme measures to have or mimic what they think is in there."

"It's true. We've had a number of defects," Niamh said, upset.

"The most recent attempt has been The Huntsmen Guild," said Dixon as he stood up and began pacing the small room. "Over the last few years, they have sent their own people after Claptrap. They've hired mercs, as well. The recent abduction cost us five good men who were on the trail to a key piece."

"So if Claptrap knows where these key pieces are, why didn't you find the one under the city?" Vex asked.

"Actually, we did. We put it there," replied Niamh.

"You see, after the first attempt on our building, we knew the only safe place for the keys was somewhere other than here. We constructed a fake grave of Patricia Tannis and hid the piece there. Which, in fact, we are doing again," said Dixon.

The room was silent, each member present thinking hard about the facts. Niamh was the first to break the silence as she cleared her throat. "Abaline, you aren't out of the frying pan yet. Maliwan won't stop hunting you."

Abaline cast a discouraged look to her comrades. "I know."

"Well, I got no home to go back to now. And I already know too much. You'd have to kill me, I reckon," said Toby. "But, uh - please don't."

"I'd actually prefer it if Toby could stay," Abaline said. Toby's mouth dropped.

"I always knew I was a lady killer," he whispered. Vex smirked and shook his head.

"You are one smooth redneck."

"We've all just been through a lot. And I trust Toby, that's all," Abaline said, blushing.

"We normally don't allow civilians to help us," Dixon said, "but we have been extremely shorthanded with the recent attack, as well as past attacks. Plus, trying to protect Mechadine, we need out officers here."

"Let me get in contact with my Captain. I may be able to lend a hand, as well," Vex offered.

"Already took care of that," Dixon said.

Vex wore a puzzled expression. "Sir?"

"After you bolted out the door to help your friends, your Captain and I had a lovely chat," Dixon said. "I informed him of the dire importance it was to hide these stones. He checked with your Commanding General, and as a part of an agreement, you are on temporary duty with us. You will be reporting to Captain Niamh."

Vex was, in reality, quite pleased to hear the news. It was an answer to his question, his feeling of being lost. He nodded.

"Sir, if I may," Niamh requested. Commander Dixon gave her the floor. "Vex, we know the location of our next key. It is being kept safe by the Keepers in the Temple of the Ancients. We have informed them of the danger they face, and our plan." She looked at Abaline. "This will kill two birds with one stone, as we will also escort Abaline back to the temple."

This surprised the young Siren. Her face lit up, though she tried to remain composed.

"Toby, we could use your assistance in the escort," Niamh offered.

"Course I will," Toby obliged matter-of-factly.

"Good. We have the bodies and equipment for the mission," Niamh said. "Let's prepare ourselves. Meet at my office tomorrow at 0700. Until then, get some rest. You've been through enough." And with that, Niamh and the Commander left the office.

"Looks like more great adventures with you skinbags!" chirped Claptrap.

Vex exited the room and found a vending machine nearby. He swiped his card, punched in the number and letter combo, and retrieved his bag of chips. Toby and Abaline found the station's duty bunk bed and got some much needed shuteye. Vex crept in as the others dreamed away, slumped down against the wall, set his alarm, and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

7

The humming of the aircrafts engine was soothing, something Black had loved to hear even as a child. The dull roar drowning out all the noise and drama of life, his mind free to wander, usually on his mission at hand, or of missions past. Eyes closed, breaths slow and deep, mind dark, he let himself relax for once, something he hadn't done since his search for the keys.

His seat was cushioned well enough, the vents pouring warm air into the cabin, Black shifted his weight to remain in his comfortable bliss. Before long, the red light overhead gave a flash, and then Chaos' voice came over the intercom.

"Sir, we'll be arriving at Mechadine in twenty."

Glorious Black rubbed his baggy eyes and shook his grogginess away. He sat up and pulled up his PDA.

"Do we have a lock on the girl's ECHO device?" he asked Hephaestus, who sat at the computer terminal.

"Not yet. I'm still trying to piece together the strands of coding to her unit," the Siren replied.

"Keep on it," Black said.

Chaos came back on the COM. "Fastwater's on the line. Patching her through."

Fastwater's voice blared over the speakers. "Black, we have a problem. I've reached Mechadine and scoured it for the better part of an hour. Nothing," she said.

"Alright, meet up with Oblivion and find their trail. Let me know your coordinates," Black ordered.

There was a pause on Fastwater's side, and then, "Sir, Oblivion's dead." Black was unfazed, his face like stone as he stared at the metal floor. Hephaestus swiveled in her chair to find reaction, but there was none. She waited, yet still nothing. "I found some tracks that look like a police Rhino. I'm guessing they are receiving help from the local PD," echoed Fastwater's voice.

"Follow them," Black said strictly.

"Copy," Fastwater replied.

Hephaestus flipped her hair out of her face. She had wanted to inform Black that she might have an idea as to where the gang was headed, but with Black showing no sign of emotion or thought, she was unsure of his mood. At length, she decided it would have to be said. She drew in a small breath. "Sir, I think I may know where they are headed to."

Black looked up from the floor, his face more like a soldier who had accepted his fellow brethren's passing, rather than that of mourning. "What do you think?" he inquired.

"Well, if they are being assisted by the police, then I suspect they will be taking the Siren to a safe haven built specifically for us Sirens: The Temple of the Ancients," Hephaestus said.

It made sense, though he was unwilling to lose another member of his team on a wild goose chase if she was right. Black stood up to make his way to the cockpit.

"I want you to take Oblivion's Prairie Dog and take Striker to the temple," he said. "Have Snake Eyes continue to work on the girl's ECHO."

"Got it, Sir," Hephaestus said as she hurried to the back of the Alcatraz. Striker was seated there, cleaning her rifle. "Get ready. We are taking the Dog for a ride."

The Alcatraz reached the town landing, and Hephaestus and Striker strode to the parking garage just inside the city gates. There they found Oblivion's ATV, with the keys still inside. The two figured Fastwater had prepped the vehicle for them. Hephaestus started its engine and the ladies sped out of town, heading east for the temple. They would have to cross through the ruined city of Arcadia.

Arcadia. The city plagued with death. Hephaestus shuddered at the thought of once more having to cross the very place that had once almost killed her. Arcadia was, at one time, the biggest city on Pandora. It sat in the center of a bowl of mountain ranges known as the King's Crown, and it had been well advanced for Pandora, matching the likes of cities on Earth and Serenity. Nearly a hundred years after the events of the Vault's opening, there'd been a rebellion.

Soon, the rebel forces outsourced to other solar systems, forcing the government to take strict action. The Governor, the honorable Mr. Donavon, decided to take extreme measures. He paid Hyperion to come in and sweep the city clean, but the resistance fighters were more resilient than the Governor had planned. In the end, it was ordered to unleash an Atom Bomb on the metropolis and finish the fight once and for all. The plan would be to rebuild after. But there was no rebuilding, no starting from scratch. Arcadia had been reduced to rubble and ash, its tenants all killed off.

Or so the government thought. The Arcadia Hephaestus knew was one full of horror. Mutants roamed the desolate streets, creatures of radiation poisoning that used to be humans. Hephaestus was not pleased with having to use the city, but there was no other way if they wished to catch the runaways.

In the meantime, Black and his crew disembarked the Alcatraz and made their way into the city. Black was looking for clues as to what had happened just hours before. He would start with the police station.

The people of the town knew Black and his team were not from around those parts. The gang walked briskly and with purpose through the streets. Arriving at the police station Black and his crew were greeted by Commander Dixon.

"Commander, it's a pleasure," Black said, extending his hand.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," Dixon said, taking Black's hand for a forced shake.

"Let's step into my office, shall we?" Dixon said, presenting the doorway to his friend. Black motioned for his party to remain outside and on watch. The two stepped through the doors and walked down the hall to Dixon's office.

"I hear you're working with Maliwan on a mission," Dixon started.

"Indeed, they have asked me to locate a missing person for them," answered Black. They reached the office and Dixon ushered Black in, pulling up a seat for him.

"I gotta' tell you, Killian, the times have not been good to you," Dixon said, pouring the two a glass of T.K. Baha Whiskey, a drink whose owner and creator had since long passed. The two took a drink. "I hope you're not here for the girl, Killian."

"Afraid I am, Ray," Black replied. "She's with a CL4P-TP as well. They've possibly acquired assistance."

"Can't say I've seen a robot with her," Dixon lied. Black picked up on it.

"My man picked her up here in your town, sheriff. Where did they go?" he asked.

"Couldn't tell you even if I knew," Dixon replied over another drink.

"Look, I'm not here to harm anyone."

"Then why send your juggernaut?"

"I just want to deliver the girl safely back to my contractor," Black said.

"You mean Maliwan," Dixon said.

"Yes."

"What's your business with the CL4P-TP, Black?" Dixon asked.

"It's of no real purpose. Just wish to reclaim personal property," replied Black. They sat in silence for a moment, both sipping the last of their whiskey.

"You never answered why you let one of yours loose in my city," said Dixon. Black didn't answer. He knew Dixon was hiding something.

"Where are you hiding the keys, Ray?" he finally asked.

"Beg your pardon?" said the Commander, looking puzzled.

"You can stop playing coy, Ray. I know you are in possession of one, if not two, of the keys," said Black calmly, "And I will tear this town apart if I have to in order to find what I want."

Again the two gentlemen were silent. Finally Dixon whispered, "So this is how it's going to be?"

Ray and Black stared each other down for several seconds, and then they both drew their guns. Three shots rang out from the Commander's office. Dixon dropped to his knees, holding his gut as blood squirted forth. Black's shields began to recharge as two officers burst through the door and into the office. He fired from his remaining bullets, dropping the two policemen.

Outside the office came a loud clatter of bullets and shrieks. Black stepped out to see Chaos and Snake Eyes mowing down the whole building. After every cop was dropped, the three left the police station and began their search of Mechadine. Black would eventually find what he was looking for.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter

8

Toby watched out his window as the mountains drew closer. The road was bumpy and, in some areas, unpaved. There was a large disk of looming storm clouds hanging over their current trajectory. The rocky cliffs looked sharper and more deadly, the land more barren, the soil turned from tan and brown to the same shade of dull gray as the sky, where a flock of Bloodwings circled.

"I've heard stories about this place before," Toby muttered.

"Old mother's tales meant to scare children," Niamh replied from the passenger's seat, her face buried in a map. "I've lived here my whole life and not once have I seen any _mutants_ or creatures from the _drop_."

Toby gulped, trying to swallow his reservation of Arcadia. He, like all other Pandorians, had heard what had happened that dark day. The radiation from the Atom Bomb had changed the survivors, as well as any nearby animals or visitors. It wasn't your average Pandora ghost town.

"I dunno," he began. "It looks pretty foreboding to me. Something's gotta be lurkin' around there."

The police truck raced onward. For the gang, not only did the Rhino offer better time between Mechadine and the temple, but safety and security as well. The Rhino was equipped with heavy armor plates and a shield system. On the roof sat a machine gunner's turret. In the rear of the vehicle there was a laser rifle so that, when the upper half of the rear door slid down, the rifle had a clear shot. Lastly, there were two small windows that opened to fit personal weapons for side defense.

To Niamh, the team was making very good time. Vex had a lead-foot and, combined with his military training on aggressive and defensive driving, the group raced across the road without much tumbling. Abaline and Claptrap were in the back, playing a holographic version of chess that the small robot provided.

The road was becoming curvier, but Vex sped on. The cliffs were drawn closely together, narrowing the roadway.

"I dunno why, but I got a bad feelin' about this place," Toby murmured.

Vex glanced back out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, man, you heard Niamh, there's noth-"

"WATCH OUT!" shrieked Niamh. Vex snapped both his head and eyes back to the road just in time to jerk the wheel left and swerve out of the way of a large, fleshy trunk as it slammed into the gray earth. Thick clouds erupted from the ground, blotching out the scenery, making visibility minimal. The Rhino drifted as Vex let off the gas and tapped the brakes. He tightened his grip on the wheel and muscled the vehicle under control. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, igniting the engine into a thunderous roar and sending its crew hard against their seats.

"What was that?" Toby exclaimed, peeling himself away from his seat and to the rear hatch. He opened the upper half of the door and peered out into the fading dust. The large, naked trunk lifted itself and slammed down behind the gang. "Hey, guys, I don't think that thing is chasin' us!"

"We aren't sticking around to find out!" said Vex as he weaved through the narrow canyon. He had heard the myths like the others, though he was more of the _see-to-believe_ type. And after this, he was quickly believing. The atmosphere grew darker, so much so that Vex had to flick the lights on to ensure they didn't hit any hidden potholes or rocks. This seemed to bring everyone on edge except Abaline.

Toby looked at her. "You don't seem too worried about the imminent danger that surrounds us, chubs." Abaline obviously didn't find the comment funny.

"I'm not afraid because we are in a safe vehicle, with two people whose job it is to serve and protect," she answered back. "And what's with the fat girl comments? So what if I'm curvy?"

"First, I'm sorry if I offended you. I been tryin' to tell the truth more, as a personal promise to myself. And second, you are more than curvy, Abby," Toby replied.

"How about you just call her by her name," interrupted Niamh.

"How about I call him _twig-boy_?" Abaline muttered to herself.

"Go ahead. I don't look at my slender physique as a negative," Toby said. "Just means I'm harder to shoot at."

Vex slammed the Rhino to a sudden halt. In front of the crew stood a tall, sharp cliff side that jeered up at least two hundred feet. The road ended at the foot of the cliff and at the mouth of a dark tunnel. Vex looked at Niamh.

"You been through here?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "But the Commander has spoken of this tunnel, I believe. If this is that tunnel, he told me to never traverse it."

"Really? Why's that?" Toby asked tentatively. Niamh didn't answer right away, staring at the dark hole in the wall in deep thought.

"Because it's off limits to all personnel. We were briefed on it," she said.

"Well, it looks like we're going back to way we came, then," Vex said, shifting into reverse.

"No," Niamh said. "It would take too long to find another way. And if any of Oblivion's friends are looking for us, then they are most likely on their way here."

Vex sighed. "… You're right." He shifted back to drive. "Hold tight and keep your eyes peeled." The vehicle pulled slowly into the mouth of the tunnel and disappeared into the darkness.

Vex kept the Rhino's speed at an even 35 mph. This was fast enough to keep decent pace and at the same time gave him enough reaction time should anything be in the road. Due to the lack of light, he could only see as far as his lights would allow. The tunnel was much wider than it seemed, since the beams of light from the Rhino never found any walls. He was only able to follow the broken pavement road that guided him up and downhill, around stalagmites and pools of reflective water. Toby was staring into the red-light darkness at the rear when there came several echoing laughs in the far distance.

"Did y'all hear that?" he asked, his face drained of color. Even Claptrap was shivering in its seat.

"Toby, what are you doing leaving that door open?" Niamh scolded. "Close it, please."

He didn't have to be asked twice. Shuddering, he pushed the button and raised the top hatch into place, drowning out the heckling sounds.

"Guys, I have a very bad feeling about this place," he said.

"Stop, bro, you're going to scare Abaline," said Vex.

"Already scared," she piped up. Vex glanced at Niamh.

"The Commander didn't happen to tell you how long this tunnel is, did he?" he asked. She shook her head. Just then, the Rhino popped up and landed hard on the road, rocking back and forth.

"I think we hit something," Niamh said. Vex skidded to a stop. "What are you doing?"

"We need to see what we hit. It could be someone stuck in these tunnels," Vex replied, putting the Rhino in park and opening the door. "You guys stay here. I'll be right back." Vex stepped onto the road and closed his door. The air was choking, full of ash. He covered his mouth, brought out his flashlight, and began walking to the rear of the vehicle. "Hello? Is anybody there? Are you okay?"

Back in the vehicle, Niamh pulled herself away from the window and locked her door. Toby and Abaline both sat looking out the back, weapons at the ready. The gang could hear Vex's shouts into the dark, and as they strained to hear a reply, the echoed laughs came from ahead of them again.

Vex whipped around and aimed his flashlight into the darkness alongside the truck. There was nothing but the cold, dusty black he was slowly but uncomfortably getting used to. He walked around the back of the vehicle and looked under the rear. Nothing. This perplexed him. The jolt hadn't been hard enough to have been natural. He could have sworn that they had hit someone… something.

Then Vex noticed a small splotch of green goo on the ground. He shined his light around the area, and sure enough just a few feet away there were a couple more drops. He guessed it was a creature's blood. The laughs came in a wave again, echoing from far ahead to back the way the group had come. Vex stepped carefully through the black space, guided only by his small flashlight.

The trail of green blood began to get thicker. He swiveled his head around to make sure he could still see the Rhino. It was still there, rear lights glowing in the dark. He turned back to the trail, but there was no more goo. Vex examined the area. _There should be a body here_, he thought. The heckles came again, this time sounding much closer. Vex knew he'd better get back to the vehicle, and then he felt a heavy, warm, moist breath on his neck.

From inside the vehicle, Toby and the girls could hear the laughing from outside.

"What's taking him so long?' Abaline whispered.

"It's probably hard to see out there," Niamh replied. All of the sudden the laughter began to thunder from all around. The sounds came bearing down on the Rhino and its occupants, a loud chuckle racing by Niamh's window and startling her. "Where is Vex?!"

As if in reply, the driver's side door flung open, and a slime-covered Vex tumbled in.

"We need to get the hell outta here!" he shouted as he punched the Rhino into drive. The tires spun fiercely as they fought to grab traction, kicking up dust in the headlights. A disfigured limb slammed across the windshield, throwing the contents of the truck into a frenzy. The appendage slid across the reinforced glass, streaking it with a gooey line of thick, white sweat. The wheels finally grabbed the road and the Rhino shot forward with immense force, its occupants thrown back into their seats. Vex raced through the cavern, nearly losing control at a few sharp turns.

"Shouldn't you slow down a bit?" Abaline hollered from the back.

"If we slow down, we die!" Vex yelled back, his focus solely on the illuminated patch of road. Abaline didn't argue. The haunting laughter still lingered in the air around them, following the gang as they hurried to find their way out.

"Screw them!" Toby said irately towards their pursuers. He made his way to the turret hatch and got behind the gun. He swiveled around to face the rear and began to fire into the darkness. The black tunnel sparkled with flecks of light from the turret's tracer rounds. Every bullet fired gave off a small amount of glowing light, and when fired in rapid succession, could illuminate a whole small area. Toby fired a group to his left. The yellow bullets tore through the dark and into the cave wall. Just before impact, the shots revealed three humanlike creatures hanging from the wall like spiders.

"What the…" Toby mumbled.

"Toby, what are you doing up there?" Niamh yelled, just realizing where Toby was. "Get down and close that hatch!"

"I'm killin' these things!" replied Toby. "Them creatures look like people!" He continued to fire bursts into the dark, following them with a stream of fire if he saw anything. The laughter soon turned to dry, throaty growls. "That can't be good."

"What did you do?" asked Niamh.

"There, up ahead… Light!" hollered Vex triumphantly.

"We made it, finally," Niamh sighed.

The feeling slipped away to the curious sound of heavy thuds galloping nearer. It drew closer, prompting Toby to send a few rounds downrange out of fright. He had every reason to be afraid. Trailing the Rhino was what seemed to be a giant gorilla man. As Toby fired more rounds he pieced together the puzzled form of their pursuer. The beast's head was bulgy, with black orbs where the eyes should have been, and they looked as if they were covered with a thin layer of skin. The jaw flapped around loosely, whipping white slobber into the darkness. The body was massive, the arms longer than the legs. There even seemed to be a pair of arms that protruded from the thing's belly.

Toby volleyed a slew of bullets at the beast's stomach, striking true. His celebration was short lived, however. As the giant bent over to continue its chase, it revealed a large head on its back, which opened its mouth and let loose a blob of statically charged goo.

"Swerve!" shouted Toby. The vehicle jerked hard to the right. He was thrown around and quite disoriented. After shaking off the disorder and forgetting his newly sore ribs, he resumed his fire. The monster leaned forward for another chance to spit, and Toby fired at its large, trunk-like left arm. It buckled and the creature spit straight into the ground.

Just then, another static blob came flying down from the wall to his left. This time there was contact. The vehicle's engine began to hum to a dull sputter. All the lights went out. The steering locked, and the Rhino finally came to a halt.

"What happened?" exclaimed Vex, trying to will the truck back to life.

"There's another creature, and I think he spit some electromagnetic pulse goo at us!" Toby said. "We should run now!" He hopped back into the Rhino's cab and shoved the door open. Abaline grabbed Claptrap and tossed it out her door. Vex and Niamh hastily exited their doors and readied their weapons as they waited for the others. The gang looked at the light ahead. It was much closer than they had though, around two hundred yards away.

"This is it! Make a dash for the exit!" Vex ordered. The gang took off at a dead sprint. Vex lagged behind, keeping watch. Abaline was next, due to her weight. She wheezed and huffed as she ran for her life.

"Come on, fatty!" Toby yelled from up ahead.

The growls and pounding of the monsters were very close. The larger creature came into the tunnel's exit light. Vex strafed out of the way of its large, three-fingered hand as it smashed into the road aiming for the small man. Vex brought his rifle up and looked down the scope, the beast's hidden eyes in his crosshairs. He fired a three burst string, all hitting the thing's head. The monster roared and began to charge again.

Vex turned and sprinted to catch up to the others, as well as to put distance between himself and his adversary. But it was no use. The creature was too fast, and in one mighty bound caught Vex. He screamed as a giant hand came down on him, collapsing his body to the ashy floor. Niamh and the others turned around to see the commotion. The giant lifted its hand to inspect the condition of its prey. It was clear Vex had been leveled pretty hard as he was slow to rise. The creature reached back to swat at the staggering man.

Niamh didn't have time to aim. She held her helix rocket launcher steady and fired. Two of the three projectiles struck the monster's head and shoulder, bursting into an explosion of swirling fire. The creature stumbled back, still attempting to swipe at Vex, ultimately failing he ducked and ran.

The gang decided it would be a lost cause to stop and fight every single monster, so they turned and ran towards the exit. Eighty yards, sixty yards, forty yards, the team was getting closer to escaping the dangers of the tunnel.

"Come on, guys, we're almost there! Don't give up!" Vex attempted to motivate his team. Toby fiddled with his arm-cannon's safety switch while he ran. It was harder than he thought but he finally flipped it to fire, and the sights popped up, the grip and trigger sliding into his grip. He pointed his buster arm back into the dark, but it was too risky - he might hit his friends. Instead he aimed up towards the black ceiling, pulling on the trigger and sending a bright red laser into the rocky rooftop. This startled Vex and the others, who took a skip in their stride to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Niamh.

"I'm bringin' down the roof," Toby answered, "what does it look like?" And it was true. His plan was working. His laser cut large chunks of rock out of the cave's ceiling, dropping them on the creatures in the dark. Squeals and roars of pain echoed through the cavern's shadowed air. No more than a minute later, the gang made it out of the cave and into the vast open streets of a ruined city.

"We made it," Niamh panted. "I don't think they'll follow us out here."

"Let's not wait around to find out," Vex said.

Abaline staggered up, gasping for air, her cheeks flushed red. "Can… we walk… please?" she said between deep breaths.

Toby's laser had run out of juice and transformed back to normal. "Yea'! _Uhh_!" he mocked at the collapsing tunnel. He began dancing around flashing the _suck-it _sign towards his defeated enemies. He had literally brought the roof down, which not only smashed, but obstructed the enemy, as well.

The tunnel had not fully caved in; there was still space at the top to climb through. But the creatures that dwelled in the tunnels and random caverns in the mountain range didn't like light. Though the area was in a permanent state of overcast, it was just not worth the time or energy to chase down these exasperating meals.

The gang wandered over to a tall pylon that stood under a broken and decayed highway bridge. Vex kicked the ash and dust away as best he could and everyone plopped down in exhaustion.

Abaline threw her arms across her face and passed out. She was drained of what little energy she'd reserved while in the Rhino. Her entire body felt like lead and jello at the same time. She didn't know how this was possible. All she knew was that she couldn't go on without a break.

Toby and Claptrap were in a heated discussion about who was too cowardly to see if Abaline was truly sleeping. Vex and Niamh recounted their narrow escape. They couldn't believe what they had run into.

"Guess the myths were true about the nuked city," Vex said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's no wonder nobody has come back to rebuild."

"I just don't see how someone, _one man_, can make the call to destroy a civilization like this," Niamh said, shaking her head. "I mean, to just kill all these poor, defenseless people. It's inhumane."

Vex reached into his pack and pulled out a few large pieces of Skag jerky and tossed her a piece. "I wouldn't get too caught up on this. There's nothing we can do now, and if there was, I bet you'd be the first to sign up," he said.

Niamh smiled. "Thanks for the jerky," she said. The two breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back into their spots. "Why don't you rest your eyes for thirty? I'll take first watch."

"Don't mind if I do," Vex said. He pulled his cover over his face and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

9

The Eastern roads were nothing short of choppy. Most vehicles that had traveled these roads between the three adjacent cities of Mechadine, Arcadia, and Shmukatelly's Gulley, now lay broken and rusted on the road or its banks. There once was a time when the highways were paved smoothly and sturdily, when the foliage surrounding the area was lush and vibrant, when the people who traveled between cities felt safe, their vehicles taking them for rides to and fro.

Now, however, the atmosphere was that of dread and horror. Fastwater and Striker raced across the highway, dodging potholes and broken road. The GPS drew a blue dotted line on the HUD at the center of the Prairie Dog's steering column, which followed the road through the open wasteland and into the canyons. Before entering the canyon, Fastwater came to a halt.

"Why'd we stop?" inquired Striker.

"Because we are not going to be taking the canyon road." Fastwater replied. Striker knew her partner had better knowledge of this land and didn't argue logistics. "We're going to go further east, towards the Sky Bridge, and enter the city that way."

Fastwater knew of the tunnel, the stories of hundreds of the people fleeing the blast and looking for shelter, all condemned with a level radiation poisoning, the creatures that now claimed habitat to those caves, grotesque and dangerous. The Sky Bridge would have its fair share of challenges she was sure, but nothing quite as dangerous as the tunnels.

The two rode along the ridgeline for only twenty minutes until they came to the basin of two peaks, with a wide road down their center. At the end of the road were two large metal arches that stretched about two hundred yards. Thick cable shot in crisscross patterns from the arches to the bridge below. The bridge itself was wide, a four lane width on either side. Below it was a deep canyon that spread for miles in each direction, a murky grey river running through its middle. The water had been diluted from the ash and chemicals left behind from the nuke.

Across the canyon, at the other end of the bridge, through which Fastwater and Striker's course had been plotted, was a large destroyed wall that stretched the length of the ridgeline. It's tall, once-pyramid like outposts scattered the top of the wall, crumbling in their decay. Dark, heavy clouds that seemed to almost spiral over the condemned city of Arcadia occupied the sky above.

Large raindrops pattered the two women, giving their clothes a grey hue. "This rain is disgusting." Striker said, trying to push the muddy rain from her body.

"Hold on. I'll find us some shelter in the city." Fastwater said, though she didn't find any solace at the thought of hunkering down in Arcadia. She revved the ATV's engine and took off across the bridge.

The two made their way without complication across the overpass, which Fastwater found very strange. Reports of the surrounding outlying areas said the creatures of the city had made their way into the hills and gorges. The bridge should have had a few mutants wondering around. But there was nothing, not even a corpse.

The two entered the city through the enormous wall and found themselves looking down at the ground level from a skyway above. Further down the highway overpass, the road had been destroyed, making following the main road impossible. But to their left was a junction that turned off and into a terrace a few stories about the ground. The terrace was made up of a large parking area and four tall buildings. From their position, it was not possible to see the other end of the city. Arcadia was vast, but that wasn't what obscured the opposite side of the city - it was the maze of skyscrapers and skyways. The air-railways that clung to the sides of the structures and tall posts, the ever present haze that loomed in the city, and now the rain, falling in heavy, thick clumps from the black clouds above.

Fastwater pulled the Prairie Dog onto the terrace. She slowly weaved in between rusted scrap cars to the entrance of the building farthest from the off-ramp they had come down. She came to a complete in front of the buildings doors and dismounted the ATV. The doorway was not light, making the background completely black.

Fastwater and Striker stood at the entrance of what had once been a grand mall. They pulled out flashlights and burned away the darkness in an effort to investigate. Inside was a mess of molded, burned, and dust covered items, but no sign of any mutants.

The two ladies stepped into the dry structure. This building, this city looked as if it had come right out of a horror book about a post-apocalyptic world (Though, admittedly, half of Pandora already resembled that scenario). Inside stood mannequins that shared in the terror of the city with melted faces. Dripping pools of water fell through the building's many holes to the floor below. Striker pulled out her Repeater and held it with her flashlight, which began to flicker out.

Striker slapped the flashlight with her palm in the dark. "C'mon, you piece of shit, _work_!" she said, frantic to get her only aid in sight working again. A few good raps and the light flickered back to life. "Damn you, light, gave me a heart attack." She examined the walls nearby. To her bewilderment, pictures had been drawn on the panels in dried blood; pictures that seemed to look almost human.

"Over here," called Fastwater, who was standing by an elevator. Striker walked over, curious to see what her partner had found. Fastwater was fiddling with a handful of colorful wires. "This city has numerous underground generators, built to keep the city running in case of a disaster. If they still have power and have been left running, then all this elevator needs is a kick-start." She mashed a pair of wires together. The elevator light came on with a small chime. Fastwater shoved the wires back into the wall and entered the elevator. "We are safer on higher ground," she said, hinting for Striker to join her.

"Plus, we'll get a bird's eye view of the city from up there," Striker said. Fastwater pushed the button to the top floor and the doors screeched shut. As the elevator slowly moved up, the girls peered out into the darkness. The elevator hummed loudly throughout the mall's many floors. "We're sitting ducks in here," Striker grunted as she removed her sniper rifle from around her back.

"We'll be fine," said Fastwater coolly, bringing her own Anarchy to the ready. The lights on the panel reached the thirty-second floor and the doors moaned open. Again, pitch black filled the room. The girls aimed their lights into the room. It was just as abandoned-looking as the first floor. Masses of clutter everywhere. More mannequins with disfigured faces and bodies littered the shopping center.

The women stepped out of the elevator and felt a crunch beneath their feet. Looking down, they noticed they had stepped on a skeleton holding another, smaller skeleton. The bones were so old and frail they had almost turned to dust beneath their feet. Walking down the wide vestibule, the ladies rounded a corner to their right to the sight of a mostly destroyed room. The right wall was intact, but the floor, ceiling, and left wall were all gone. About six feet away on the wall was a four-square-foot slab of floor that led to what appeared to be a small room or shop.

"Let's hole up in that room. The severed floor will give us better protection and we can look down on our surroundings from inside." Fastwater pointed out. She stepped to the ledge and shined her light into the room, but it was too deep and the light couldn't penetrate the dark. Nevaeh stepped back, pushed off in a few short, powerful steps, and leapt to the other side. Upon landing, she slid on the loose ash and clutched the wall to steady herself. Once her footing was regained, she peeked into the room. _Roof is intact, window at the far wall, no clutter. This place is a good perch till the rain lets up_, she thought to herself. "It's safe," she called back, but Striker was already in the room with her. "I'm going to grab some things to start a fire to dry us off. You keep an eye on the window and let me know if you spot our targets."

Striker guided her light around the room, looking for a seat. Luckily for her, there happened to be a chair by a broken and bent desk. She grabbed the chair and swatted the ash away, then moved it to the window and plopped down. She brought her rifle to rest on the window, making sure not to expose her barrel. Lazily, she peered through the scope and swept the ground below. With the rain, lack of light, and distance, it would have been very difficult to spot anything with the naked eye.

Striker puller her cheek away from the rubber ring and butt stock and looked out the door. Fastwater had returned, and was putting together a makeshift fire pit in the doorway of the room. Once the fire had been struck up, the two ladies took turns at the window while the other dried off.

After they were both dry, they sat near the window and continued their stakeout.

"So where are you from?" Striker asked.

"I was born on Mars, in Aegis." Fastwater replied. "You?"

"Tyranium." Striker replied. The two were silent for a moment, listening to the patter of the rain. "What makes you think we'll find the Siren and robot here? How do you know they haven't already past here?"

"Because at the canyon's mouth I saw their Rhino tracks. They were only about twenty minutes old." Fastwater replied.

Striker rested her head on the windowsill and gazed into the wet, grey city. She was impatient, couldn't stand the waiting game. Just then, her eyes caught something moving down below. She brought her rifle to her cheek and peered through the scope. Five blurry figures emerged from her left, around the building's wall.

"I think we got something," she whispered to Fastwater, adjusting her scope, "looks like four humans and a small robot."

"That's our target." Fastwater said. She stood and slung her weapons. "Stay here and provide cover for me. I'll go down and snatch up the girl and CL4P-TP."

Striker nodded, keeping her eye on the target. Covering from this elevation, with the weather so poor, presented a challenge, one that she thrived on. She hoped that one of the other bodies would start something. Let her take them down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

10

The rain poured hard over the bridge highway. The ashy grey water fell like a sheet of cloudy glass giving only silhouettes of buildings in the background. Pools of water began forming near Vex and the gang. Soon they would have to move, or be soaked to the bone.

Vex gave Toby a kick. "Wake up, sleeping beauty, we need to move." He walked over to Abaline and Claptrap. "Wake up, you two, we're moving to better shelter till the storm passes."

Claptrap popped out from his box-shaped, "energy-saver" mode. Abaline groaned and stretched. Her body barely felt recovered, muscles weary from the abrupt wakeup call. She smacked her lips, her mouth dry.

Toby brushed the dust off his shirt and pants, "How'd you sleep?" he asked Abaline.

"Fine, but I could've used another hour." she said with a yawn, which in turn prompted Toby to yawn. The two grabbed their weapons and slung them lazily. They looked at Vex and Niamh, who were already ready to go.

"Ready?" Vex asked. The others nodded. "Alright, I say we cut through those buildings over there." He pointed to the set of small buildings to the east. "We'll go through, and to the buildings behind them, and keep building-hopping until we make it to the other side."

The others decided that was as good a plan as any, and got underway. Vex led the group through the thin dry spots under their concrete cover. Everyone danced around puddles and falling water until they finally made it into the first building. It was dry as a bone, and almost as dark as the caves they had escaped earlier. Single bands of light crisscrossed through the room from broken chunks of the walls.

Vex and Niamh pulled out flashlights and began to examine the area for doorways. "Toby, why don't you take up the rear guard?" ordered Vex.

"Hell, I can do that." Toby said as he turned and kept his eyes on the door they had entered.

"Hey, Vex, I think we might have a problem." came Niamh's voice from a dark corner.

Vex shined his light in the direction of her voice and found her image. He briskly walked over, "What's up?" he inquired.

Niamh was standing in front of a doorway blocked by a large chunk of fallen floor from above. "This is the only door I've seen that leads through to the next room." she said. "And look at this." She pointed to dried, red stains across the wall.

"Looks like blood." Abaline said, coming over.

"It is." Vex concurred. "Someone was trying to move this wall, too." He put his rifle down and gave the polycrete a half-hearted nudge. "Toby, give me a hand." Vex called. Toby came over, set his shotgun down next to Vex's rifle, and the two gave a push. The large chunk of flooring fell with a loud crash, spitting up thick clouds of ash. The room grew darker as the clouds blotted out the already dim light.

The two men stumbled around, feeling for their weapons. Off in the darkness of the room beyond came the sound of something metal dropping to the floor. Niamh and Abaline brought their guns up. Niamh shined her light into the room. It was long and narrow, letting the beam of light hit the walls but not the other end of the room.

"What was that?" Abaline whispered.

"It's probably nothing. Something must have fallen when the big piece of flooring fell." Vex said. He stepped through the doorway first, battle rifle at the ready. This time the sound of scraping across a chalkboard broke the silence, then a quick, guttural chirp.

"What the hell was that!" whispered Niamh intensely.

"Stay close, and be ready." Vex said.

Another chirp came from the gang's left. Niamh spun and shined her light in that direction. There was a dead body lying on the floor, human and young. Something had torn its belly open and ate the innards. Niamh held a hand to her mouth and choked. She felt sick. She'd never seen anything so gruesome.

"Dang," started Toby, "somethin' tore the shit outta that kid. Whatever did that must be hungry. I mean, that _was_ a small meal."

"We need to keep moving." Vex ordered. "Nothing's happened yet and we need to get out of Arcadia."

The party moved down the room and to another door. The next room smelled extreme, as if a million skunks had been slaughtered and left to wrought. Everyone choked and heaved at the wretched stench. But what they saw next shook them to the core. The smell was coming from piles of freshly, stripped, and torn bodies. Flesh was peeled back in long strips exposing moist, red, tendons and muscle. Hundreds of bodies lay piled on the floor all around the room. The bodies were twisted and deformed from their natural state. Bones forced through skin, contorted in ways that weren't natural.

At the other end of the room, in the distance, was a doorway out. Rain could be seen falling just through it.

"There's our way out!" Toby exclaimed. Just then, from behind the group, came a loud guttural chirp. Then another one, and another. On a dime, they all spun around and shined their light into the dark direction of their stalkers. Nothing. Suddenly there was a large, drawn-out screech from behind them. Doing another quick 180 they found that the doorway was being blocked by a giant, grotesque monster.

The creature was (or used to be) human. It was tall and bloated in the belly. Large pores pulsed off its abdomen, and then one popped, spilling yellow and white puss to the floor. Tucked away in the belly button was a pair of skinny arms grabbing at the air and a small head, its flesh stretched way too far back into the main monster's belly. The hair on its tiny head fell like fried black strings to the floor. With mangled teeth, the mouth of the small head shrieked for help as it tried to squirm its way out of the belly of the beast before being pulled back in by little feelers covered in glue-like substance.

"What… the… f-" Toby started, but was interrupted when the monster revealed a long tentacle, that reached back and whipped at him. He stepped out of the way just in time and unloaded a shotgun round into the beast's face. It seemed unfazed by the blast, though blood dribbled form its head.

"We need to find another way out!" Abaline cried in horror.

Vex shined his flashlight around hastily. He saw a small hole in the wall, big enough to crawl through. "This way!" he said, shoving the group towards the hole.

Vex, Toby, Niamh, Abaline, and Claptrap hurried to the wall, "Please don't let me die, oh please don't let me die." sobbed Claptrap through tears of oil.

The monster slowly following from behind. Niamh slid through with ease. Abaline climbed into the hole but became stuck. She struggled and wiggled to get through, Niamh pulling her on one end, Toby pushing on the other. He gave a boot to her butt, sending her through, then he dove through, followed by Claptrap. Vex fired a couple shots into the creature's gut, hoping to slow it down, but to no avail. He climbed through the hole and got to his feet, and just in time as the monster slammed into the wall. He looked around and realized they were standing in a public restroom, a blue-hued light in the corner flickered. The monster let out a loud group of chirps then left in frustration.

The gang took a deep sigh of relief. That had been too close.

They hadn't recuperated for more than a few seconds before they heard a toilet flush and the door to the farthest stall creak open. The gang drew their weapons up with caution and aimed in at the stall. Toby swung around wide as Vex crept forward, tight to the stalls. Toby's finger was around the trigger, ready to pump electric death into whatever jumped out. He drew a deep breath and held it in, then exhaled at the sight of a man wearing what seemed to be a dirty lab coat with an Uzi pointed at him.

"Dang, man, I coulda blown you away." Toby said, lowering his shotgun. The man continued to keep his weapon aimed at Toby's chest. He was mumbling something, but Toby couldn't quite make out his words. "Hey, dude, just lower the weapon. I'm not here to hurt you. We just want out, too."

"We…" the man gasped, but before he could do anything, Vex rounded the corner and grabbed the man's arm, thrusting it into the air and then bringing it around behind his back. He took the gun and pushed the cowering man out of the stall. The man fell to his knees and crawled under a broken sink.

"Please, please don't hurt me." he whimpered.

Vex handed the man's gun to Niamh and reached his hand down to help him up. The man just sat, shaking with fear, mumbling to himself.

"What happened here? To those people?" inquired Vex.

"They came… while we sleep…" the man stuttered.

"That giant, fat mutant that chased us in here?" Niamh asked.

"There are many of them… like him… like others…" the man replied, almost as if answering himself.

"Those are the people who survived the bomb in Arcadia? Or… what's left of them, huh?" asked Vex. The man nodded.

"What are you doin' here, good sir?" inquired Toby.

"Was… on a team…" the man's head jerked towards the doorway to the restroom. "Though _they_ were there… A team researching… radioactive levels… try to rebuild…"

"Somebody wants to rebuild here?" said Abaline with a frown.

The man paused, his eyes darting to the door. "The smaller ones… they are coming…" And with that he scurried behind the gang and into a stall. Niamh slid the man his Uzi and took aim at the entrance.

Shadows stretched into the opening from a light outside the bathroom. Small, quick shadows that danced on the wall, which became the sihlouettes of small children as they came crawling in. But these were no ordinary-looking kids. They crawled as if trying to do the crab walk, their joints twisted to accommodate movement in such a manner. Their heads sat on their back in between the shoulder blades, sporting mouths full of razor sharp fangs. Along with the deformed mutant children came in smaller, cat-like creatures. These cats had long razor spines protruding from their back. Electric currents danced between the spikes. Their fur was more or less burned away and in its place was thick, hardened, charcoal skin. Their yellow eyes glowed in the dark room.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Toby said in his best impersonation as he began to unload on the nearest child. The others quickly followed his lead and began to light up the entrance. Wave after wave of mutant babies and wretched felines poured in. During Vex's hasty reload a group managed to push through the bullet storm and swarm him.

Vex fell to his back as the cats shocked him. The babies began biting at his arms and legs while he convulsed on the floor. It didn't take long for his shields to deplete, sending a small blast of blue pentagons disappearing into the air.

Abaline's tattoos began to glow and she whipped one of the cats. Her body disappeared into the feline, which promptly began attacking the other mutants. She managed to dispatch a few before they got the better of her. Her shell died and, in a burst of blood and fire, consumed the rest of the creatures on Vex. The Marine got to his feet and patted away the small fires on his clothes. The last few snuck in but were quickly picked off by Niamh.

"Holy hell, this place gets freakier and freakier." Abaline said.

The man came out from the stall, still shaking. "My wife," he muttered, "they took my wife… Please… Help me find her…

Vex sighed and drooped his head, "I'm truly sorry man, but we can't help you." The man dropped his head and began sobbing.

"What?" exclaimed Abaline. "And why can't we?"

"Well, for one, we got crazy hunters after us." Toby said. "An' two, this place ain't safe."

"Toby's right," Vex added, "we need to get you back to the temple, and after that, Toby, Niamh, and myself need to continue looking for the Vault keys."

Abaline was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe her colleagues could be so heartless.

"I thought you were decent people in a godforsaken world like Pandora." she choked. She looked at the heavy-hearted man. "What's your name, sir?"

The man wiped his face of the tears. "My… my name's Ted, Doctor Ted."

"Well, Ted, I may not be much help, but I will look for your wife with you." she said with conviction. Ted looked up into Abaline's eyes. His face had lost its expression of hopelessness and fear. He smiled and reached out his grubby hand. Abaline took it and they shook.

"Thank you, young lady." he said, this time with more strength and less stuttering.

"You know, this reminds me of this one game I played." said Toby. "…Yeah, it was sad." He reloaded his shotgun and pumped a round in the chamber. "Alright, ya'll had me at _godforsaken_. Let's kill us some freak babies!"

Vex placed his goggles on his forehead. "You know, I normally don't mind helping people," he said to Abaline, "it's just, we're supposed to be getting you to the temple safely."

"I know." she said.

"But if this is what you want, then I'm in, as well."

All that was left was Niamh. "Well, I sure as hell am not fighting these things alone." she said.

Abaline smiled. It was nice to know that, with some persuasion, her friends had her back. "Okay, Ted, where did your wife get taken?" she asked.

"I saw them take her to the building next to this one." he replied.

Vex stepped in front of the pack. "I'll take lead," he said, "Toby, you bring up the rear."

Around the cracked wall and out of the restroom the party moved, into a narrow hall with only a single crackling light at the other end, fighting to stay alive in the deathly structure. Vex attached his light to the end of his rifle, making it easier to see where he was aiming. He strode down the hall in typical combat fashion: rifle up, sighted down range, assessing possible avenues of approach, and taking quick smooth strides. As he made his way to the door, a mutant child emerged from a small hole in the ceiling that was barely big enough for its body. It began to let out a shriek but was quickly silenced by Vex with a hammer pair _(two to the body, one to the head)_. It dropped to the floor. Halfway down the hall there was a loud thump as the walls and floor shook. Dust fell from the ceiling as the entire building rumbled and moaned. From a few rooms adjacent came a loud, gurgled roar.

"What the hell was that?" Vex asked, freezing.

"Its f… f… following us," stuttered Ted, who had begun trembling again.

"But what is it?" Niamh asked.

"I… I… it's the mother."

"Come on, guys, let's keep moving." Vex ordered.

The party pressed onward. Once at the hallway door, Vex gave it a hard push and it broke; falling to pieces to the floor. The room was well lit which surprised everyone. Inside was nice red and gold carpeting, a golden stairway leading up to a balcony above. All around the room was extraordinarily nice furnishings. It was as if this room had been perfectly preserved. Ted ran to the end of the room where there stood a polished door made of gold. He pushed the neaby button and the door slid up.

"This way," he said, "this way leads to the next building over. My wife is in the next building!"

Vex passed through first, followed by Abaline, Niamh, Claptrap, and Toby. Once through the doorway, there came a loud crash. The gang turned around to find a heavy blast door had fallen closed behind them. From the looks of it they were trapped in a small room, and it seemed Ted was not with them.

"No, Ted!" shouted Abaline.

"Don't fret, Abby," said Vex, "I have a feeling he's just fine."

"What do you mean?" inquired Abaline. Bright lights began to flash in the room. Hundreds of multicolored bulbs lined the trim at the top of the wall, all flashing in a complex pattern. Ted's voice came over a pair of speakers in the ceiling.

"Goooood evening, ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted ecstatically. "You've waited a whole year for this and now you will finally get your gratification on!"

The sound of roars and cheers came muffled through the walls.

"What the heck…" Toby muttered.

"What's going on here?" Niamh shouted at the speakers.

"Welcome to the 2098th addition of Arcadia's favorite survival show Death Bowl! I'm your host as well as your friendly neighborhood doctor, Ted!" the doctor's voice drowned out Niamh's protesting shouts. A small TV flipped into view on the wall next to them.

"Let's see what the Wheel of Randomness will bring our survivalists - who came willingly, by the way." Ted chuckled with ease. "We didn't even have to capture them this time!"

A game wheel appeared on the screen with numerous labels on each box, such as Slayer, King of the Hill (of bodies), Oops I Shit my Pants, Badass Derby, Fantasy Team, Survival, Survival Nightmare, and No Easy Way Out. Ted's hand came into view and spun the wheel. The crowd thundered with excitement outside the gang's room. The lights were spinning around the room in unison with the wheel on screen. The wheel began to slow down, the arrow ticking slower and slower, until it finally landed on Survival Nightmare. There was an eruption of cheers from outside.

"Ladies and gents, we haven't seen a Survival Nightmare in 36 episodes! This truly will be a show to remember!" yelled Ted. His face appeared on the screen. "Sorry to trick you like that, but we needed some participants for our show."

"You asshole!" shouted Niamh at the TV.

"Now now, no need for that kind of language." said Ted, smirking into the camera. "Here are the rules: first, a bomb will enter the room. Second, you have to split up and hit the deactivation switches in each of the rooms. Third, you have to go through the main door once all that is done. Oh and survive our house of horrors, that's all." His face disappeared and the TV flipped back into the wall. Suddenly the gang felt heavy, and the room did a quick barrel roll, sending the gang into every wall in the small space. Once the room was right side up the whole interior fizzled away, revealing a dingy room soiled with blood splatter everywhere. A large door sat opposite the gang with two doors on the left wall and two doors on the right. A large box moved in from the room's floor. It opened and revealed a large octagonal bomb.

"Now don't try and defuse it, that'll just set it off. And don't think about hiding in the adjacent rooms, either. The blast is big enough to take out the whole place. Well, except for myself and the audience, of course. We'll be safe." Ted said informatively.

The timer on the bomb flashed to life and bore the number 5 on the screen.

"We have five hours?" Abaline said, hopeful.

There came a ruckus of laughter over the speakers. "No, my dear. Five minutes, you have five minutes," laughed Ted, "and it starts now!"

4:59, 4:58, the timer counted. Vex ran to the door on the right, Abaline took the other one, Toby sprinted to the left, followed by Niamh, all that was left was Claptrap who fainted.

Vex entered the room, which opened into a giant arena. He wondered where this could have been hiding if the city was so destroyed. He'd seen nothing this expansive when they'd entered the city. But he had no time to ponder that - he had to flip a switch. In front of Vex lay a deep pit full of what looked like magma. In the center of the arena was an island with a tall skyscraper of rock with a stairway spiraling around. Ahead of Vex's platform was a thin bridge made of linked small, flat marble slabs, big enough for a person to stand feet-together on.

Behind Vex came an ear splitting screech. He looked over his shoulder and saw two of the mutants that he had tangled with in the cave stalking towards him. He took off as fast as he could, stepping cautiously but quickly onto the floating marble bridge, and no sooner had he stepped on his first panel when there was a quake from all around. The roof peeled back to reveal a large glass dome. Sitting outside the dome were thousands of screaming spectators.

Just then, Vex heard a low beeping sound coming from his feet, and it was getting faster. He stepped off the beeping slab just before it fell to the lava below. He would have breathed a sigh of relief if he hadn't had to duck an incoming claw from his two stalkers. He brought up his rifle and fired into the closest mutant's head sitting on its back. The platform beeped quickly. He stepped back but lost his footing. The crowd gasped. Vex fell to his back and rolled to grab hold of the bridge. Instead he rolled right off the bridge, barely catching himself. The crowd erupted with cheer and excitement as he dangled from the marble walkway. The second mutant reached for its prey - but Vex was hoping for that. He wrapped his legs around the beast's arm and whipped his body up, letting the momentum lift him up onto the platform and sending the monster to its fiery grave.

He scurried up onto the bridge and hopped to the next tile, dashing across the bridge and making it to the island in the middle of the cavernous pit.

"Can you believe this show of athleticism, folks?" Ted boomed over unseen speakers. "And what about our fat girl? Give it up for her heroics, besting the Man-Hare-Pig all by herself!"

Vex paused to hear if there was any more news on his comrades, but there was nothing except Ted trying to sell medical supplies to anyone who was paying attention to his voice. Just then, honeycomb-shaped holes opened in the rocky tower and swarms of Varkid flew out.

Vex hurried to the stairway and began his climb, but was cut short of his ascent as a swarm of Varkid flew at him, slashing at his shields and overwhelming him, pinning him to the wall. He now had to rely on his close-quarters-combat training. He swung his rifle with one arm while unsheathing his talon-shaped knife. The Varkid hit hard against his rifle, before having large holes and gashes torn into them by Vex's blade. Blood exploded everywhere and limbs fell to the ground as the Marine viciously hacked at his enemies.

Finally he had broken free. With enough space to move, he ran as hard as he could up the stairs. His legs were burning with exhaustion, but his training, all of his physical training, would help him push through. He had to continue on or face certain death. The last of the Varkid climbed through the air after their prey. Vex pointed his rifle, holding it with one hand, and sent a volley of rounds through the bugs' heads. It was just him and the hill now. Round and round he went as the rock pinnacle drew closer in. He was tired, his lungs burned, his legs like gelatin. Finally he had made it to the top. There sat on a small gold pedestal a silver button.

Vex staggered to the button and slammed his weary fist on it. Confetti blasted into the air from cannons off in the distance. Fireworks popped and crackled above, and the crowed cried with glee and excitement.

"We have our first kill switch activated, ladies and gentlemen!" Ted's voice roared. "Can you believe your eyes? Keep your fingers crossed, folks, we may have a band of winners here!"

Niamh ran through her door, her heart pounding so intensely she feared she might have a heart attack. The hallway was long and narrow, and patches of light from bulbs above lit the hall every eight feet or so. As she neared the first patch of light she heard a distinct click. Luckily for her she froze in place to examine the sound, and barely missed the swinging blade that came from the wall.

"Oh, damn!" she shouted.

"One trap narrowly escaped, folks!" Ted commentated.

Niamh ran by after the blade swung back into the wall. She got to the next pillar of light and stopped before the blade's reach. The heavy curved blade swung into the adjacent wall, but this time a slit in the floor opened. Niamh dove forward just in time to avoid a saw blade thrusting upwards into the hall. She had three more lights to pass through before she would make it to the door. The audience cheered, dust falling through cracks in the ceiling above as they chanted and thumped their feet.

Niamh hustled to the next patch of light on the floor. She stopped and let the first blade go, and then the second rise. She waited till the traps moved back into place and stepped through the light. _Fump_, _fump_, _fump_, came a sound from behind her, and then came a sound of crackling roaring nearer. Without thinking, Niamh fell to her knees and watched as three fireballs soared over her head. It was close – a second more and she would have been toast. The fireballs exploded against the metal door at the other end of the hall.

"Two more." she grunted as she sprinted to the next trap. This time, instead of stopping, she picked up speed. As she neared the trap area she leapt through the light. Both blades triggered and jetted out, barely missing her legs. The fireballs flew over her head as she lay on the ground. This time a hole in the ceiling opened up and dropped a bucket of sticky, corrosive acid. Niamh couldn't get away from the trap. The slime splashed all around her, covering her body. It felt strangely heavy. She tried to stand and found it difficult. The shield meter on her belt was dropping slowly. It would be a slow death if she couldn't get this muck off of her.

Niamh tried to run to the last trap, but was too encumbered by the weight and mass of the acid to do anything but walk. She waited as the blades flashed in front of her, the fireballs passed by, the acid dropped to the floor, and then… nothing. She was leery as to what would come last, but she couldn't waste any more time. She carefully stepped past the blades and through more acid. The door was right there, just a few more feet. But something was not right. She stepped in front of the door and plunged into a dark hole.

The crowed inhaled loudly, and paused. For a moment, it seemed the challenger had been thwarted, and then Niamh appeared from the dark, pulling herself out of the hole. The audience erupted in a frenzy. Niamh had been quick enough to grab hold of the ledge and hang on for dear life. Below her she could just feel a pit of sharp spikes awaiting their victim.

It was hard, but she managed to pull herself up and open the door. Inside, the new room was a large dome. The roof was made of glass, allowing the spectators to watch her every move. It was like a beautiful park in the middle of a forest of pine trees and cherry blossoms. She noticed, to her left, a small waterfall and a pool of crystal clear water. This was her chance to wash the acid off. She sluggishly ran to the water's edge. It was a straight drop to what looked like twenty feet. She slipped her foot into the pool, but she didn't expect what happened next.

The acid covering her foot hardened to stone, the weight of which toppled her into the pool. Instantly her body was petrified and she sank to the bottom of the pool. _This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to go out like this!_ And now she was beginning to run out of air.

Not all of Niamh had been covered in the goo, and she brought her available hand to her chest, where she hoped to press her armor's activation button if it had been covered in the stone slime. She was running out of time, so she swung as hard as she could against the rock. The pressure of the blow had been enough to activate her transformation into her steel panther form. Her suit broke the rock away from her body and engulfed her in its metal plating. She then deactivated her armor, giving her body what little buoyancy it had left as she paddled to the top of the pool.

As Niamh's face broke the plane of water, she sucked in the largest amount of air she ever had. It felt good, natural. She wasn't afraid anymore. She climbed out of the water and looked around. Time was scarce. In the middle of the arena was a gold pedestal with a silver button. She sprinted for the switch. She didn't care what else they threw at her; she just knew she had to hit that button. And she did.

"Amazing! Simply amazing, folks!" Ted shouted. "I can't believe my own eyes, we have two kill switches hit!"

Niamh sucked in air, exhausted. Those trials were nothing short of bizarre and deadly.

"We have another switch pressed!" came Ted's voice through the speakers. "Only one left and only a few short seconds to go! Can he do it?"

Niamh bit her lip in anticipation for either outcome. Either she would live, or she would die.

Abaline stepped through her doorway. In the room were numerous walls set up in a fashion that looked a lot like a combat shooting range. Random windows placed in the walls, doors, ladders to platforms above. She was confused as to what this room was; but that confusion was quickly resolved when a bullet whizzed by her head. Abaline crouched and ran behind a wall. She racked the charging handle of her Tediore HX 53 Hostile Stinger SMG and readied for action. She ran to the other end of the wall and peeked her head around, catching a glimpse of four Bandits crouched behind a waist-high wall. They hadn't seen her yet, as they were expecting her to be back at the other end of the wall where she had originally taken cover.

Abaline took a deep breath, pivoted around the wall, and unleashed a whole clip of bullets at the unsuspecting Bandits. To her surprise, the villains had no shields, and dropped as their bodies were peppered with lead. This was her opening. She ran to another set of walls, set up in a hexagonal shape, with a ladder around the bend.

The walls adjacent to her slid open revealing the bulking muscles of eight Bruisers. Abaline's mouth dropped. There was no way she was going to handle these beasts-of-men. The Bruisers split up their formation, four walking around to her left and the others her right. Abaline had to do something fast or be an easy target for her opponent. She ran around the corner of the wall and hopped onto the ladder, climbing as fast as she could until she made it to the top. She pulled herself to the second floor and looked back.

A rocket raced towards her and hit low on the floor's edge, destroying the ladder and sending Abaline to her back. She got to her feet as the smoke from the explosion cleared. She set her gun down and grabbed two grenades in each hand, pressed the buttons, and dropped them over the ledge and into the group of Bruisers. She grabbed her weapon and waited.

_BOOM!_ _CRACK_, _CRACK_, _CRACK_. The grenades had done their thing. She leaned over the edge and unloaded another clip into the Bruisers' mohawked heads. One, two, three went down. Five left, Abaline rolled over to the edge of the second floor and fell towards a Bruiser, stretching her arm out and sending a glowing string into the behemoth's head. Instantly she was looking through his eyes and, more importantly, holding his rocket launcher.

The other Bruisers were just coming out of their daze. Abaline, in her hulking shell, fired a rocket at one, blowing his body apart. The Bruiser nearest her looked at his comrade in confusion. She punched the man, again and again, until he fell to the floor with a smashed-in face. She could feel herself fading from the Netherplanes, so she quickly grabbed another Bruiser in a bear hug and then exploded. Blood and guts sprayed the surrounding area.

Only one Bruiser left, and her SMG was empty with no time to reload. She quickly pulled out her Dahl RF Scoped Raptor pistol and took aim at the giant's head. She pulled the trigger as fast as she could, sending his brains against the wall.

There came a loud cheer from all around her, and a door at the end of the room opened.

Abaline was feeling like a badass now. She could take anything. She reloaded both weapons and ran through the doorway into the next room.

She was taken by surprise at the sight of the dome-shaped arena she had ran into. Looking up, she noticed that the ceiling was glass, steel beams crisscrossing along the dome's structure. At the top of the steel dome, about thirty feet up, hung a golden pedestal, on top of which sat a silver button.

_That must be the kill switch_, Abaline thought. Before she could begin problem-solving, she was interrupted by the sound of cranks and gears turning. A large iron gate at the other end of the arena lifted and revealed a large, muscular figure. Ted's voice boomed through the speakers again.

"Ladies, look away or face certain sexual grievances! Men, hide your wives, for before you stands the one, the only, the gorgeous freak of nature, Man-Hare-Pig!" He was quickly drowned out by the hollers and cheers of the crowd.

Abaline gasped as she gazed upon the creature; before her stood an incredibly muscular man, perfect masculine features accentuated by bronze, oiled skin. Long blonde hair hung down his chiseled back. And then things got a little bizarre. As her eyes ran down the man, she was in awe at the vulgar sight of rabbit legs. And then, what made the man even more bizarre is that he let out a loud and thunderous squeal, like the sound of a frightened pig followed by a couple snorts.

"That's just weird." Abaline gasped.

Without warning, the Man-Hare-Pig leapt across the arena at her, squealing through the air. Abaline, startled by the sudden oncoming creature, rolled to the side and out of the way. The Man-Hare-Pig landed with a loud thud, Abaline behind him. He let back a kick so hard it sent her rolling to the wall at the other end. Her shield's warning indicator light was flashing, telling her they were at a critically low level. She wouldn't be able to withstand another kick like that.

She got to her feet and pointed her gun in the direction of the Man-Hare-Pig, but he leapt at her and punched the weapon away from her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Abaline acted quick. Her tattoos glowed fiercely, and then she disappeared.

"Wow! I can't believe my eyes! Looks like we have a Siren on our hands here at Arcadia!" yelped Ted with excitement.

Abaline could feel the strength of Man-Hare-Pig. He wouldn't let the Siren blow him apart. She looked up at the button, squatted, and sprung into the air. With ease, Man-Hare-Pig pressed the silver kill switch, and then flipped upside down as he fell, hitting the ground head first breaking his neck and killing himself.

The crowd was silent. Abaline blinked into sight next to the creature's lifeless body. "Can you believe this show of athleticism, folks?" Ted boomed, commentating on Vex's performance. "And what about our fat girl? Give it up for her heroics, besting the Man-Hare-Pig all by herself!"

Toby hurried through his door and into a cool hallway. It was dark. He couldn't see a thing at all. And then a blinding flash of light beamed from all around. Toby covered his eyes to let them focus properly. As his sight slowly came back, he saw before him a grandiose obstacle course.

"No effin' way…" he said, letting his mouth drop with giddy excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our contestant to navigate the Obstacle Course of Death, or OCD!" shouted Ted, revving up the crowd.

The ground pulled away, leaving Toby on a square of flooring. Beneath him was a lake of piping hot magma. A walkway of light appeared before Toby, leading him to his first challenge. Four large rollers lay spaced apart just enough to jump between. On the other side of the rollers was the next platform, a large glowing 2 on it.

"Piece of cake, man." said Toby. "This is like the time me and Keate were on that Earth show Whiplash doin' all sorts of crazy obstacles an' stuff. Great experience, a lotta head trauma, though."

No sooner had Toby finished his sentence did the rollers begin to move up and down in staggered unison.

"How about that!" shouted Ted.

Toby grinned. He jumped onto the first roller as it lowered. He landed and began running – it spun as fast as he ran. As it moved him up, Toby leapt to the next roller as it moved down. He repeated the process two more times until he had made it to the stage.

"Easy day, Teddy boy." Toby chuckled loudly.

Toby's next challenge lowered from the ceiling above. It was a long wall that extended to the third platform, marked with its huge glowing number. On the wall were several holes large enough to fit a foot and hand into. Deep inside every hole was a brightly colored green, red, or blue orb-like object. Toby had an idea of how this obstacle might work. He began scaling the wall. He didn't make it more than five feet across the wall when the orb-like object revealed itself to be a boxing glove on a hydraulic rod as it slammed into Toby's face, knocking his glasses off his face. He quickly snatched his glasses and stuffed them in his pocket before receiving another blow to the chin. He slipped and fell, but caught himself on a hole below. He reached up to the next hole and pulled himself up, panting. As he navigated the wall he managed to evade any more punching. Once he made it to the other side and onto the stage, he paused to catch his breath.

"Man, I gotta work on my upper body strength." he panted.

"It almost looked as if that boy's luck had run out!" announced Ted, "Let's see how he fares against the Surfer's Peril challenge."

A surfboard rose to Toby's platform, attached to a long arm. It began its circular track, slowly making its way back around to Toby's spot. As the board made its way around, a separate arm swung in the opposite direction at a much greater speed, at just the right level to knock any surfer off the board. Spaced out in between Toby's square and square 4, were three islands Toby had to cross.

The surfboard neared Toby, and he leapt on with ease. The arm made its first round on him, who neatly jumped over it. He came to the first island and hopped off his board. The platform was extremely slick, due to being covered in ice. He slipped and fell on his butt. The oncoming arm swung right into him, sliding him towards the edge of the landing. He quickly crawled over the metal arm and gave a push, countering the speed and direction he was moving, bringing himself to a stop.

His board was coming around again. He got up and stepped carefully to the edge, then stepped off the ledge and onto the surfboard. It swung around at its same slow pace. Toby avoided the metal arm once more as he came to the second platform.

He hopped on and immediately felt like he weighed 1,000 pounds. The stage had an artificial gravity field that induced four times the gravity of Earth. He struggled to lift his foot to even step. The arm was making its way back around to him. Toby couldn't jump over it this time, as he could barely step forward, and the beam hit him. It dragged him painfully to the edge of the platform, and knocked him over the side. He caught himself at the ledge. His body dangled at its normal weight - his hand holding onto the ledge, however, was pulled down on the stage's corner with extreme force. Toby slid his other hand up and grabbed hold of the platform. He slowly slid his hands across the ledge as he shimmied his way to the other side. At least he wouldn't have to worry about getting hit again.

The surfboard rounded its way back again. Toby was positioned now and forced one of his hands off the stage. He caught the board and it pulled him away from the platform. He hung from the board and waited for the opposite arm to pass by before climbing up onto it.

"And there is your first kill switch!" Ted's voice boomed over the speakers.

Toby figured his time was short now. He stepped onto the platform, and it began to shrink right away. He wasted no time, leaping from the platform and catching hold of the surfboard. He climbed onboard again and nimbly jumped over the arm as it swept by, safely making it to the platform 4. A gold pedestal rose from the center of the stage with a silver button. Toby pressed the button. No sooner had he hit the kill switch did the ground beneath him close up.

A minute passed, "Contestants, please return through the doors you came through." Ted ordered.

Vex, Toby, Niamh, and Abaline all met back in the original room. The counter on the bomb had stopped at 0:02. Claptrap came out of his box. "I can't believe it! My flesh-bound friends saved me!" it said.

"Are you guys alright?" Vex inquired to the rest of the group.

"I'm fine." replied Abaline. "Just had to wrestle with a Man-Hare-Pig. Nothing special, though."

"I'm good," Niamh added, "they got some weird shit up in here."

"I'm good, was just playin' games." Toby said.

The crew turned to see the large double doors at the end of the room swing open. A blindingly bright light shone through, hindering them from seeing anything beyond their room.

"Please step through." Ted's voice said solemnly. They walked through the light and the doors slammed shut behind them. On the other side the gang felt wet splashes of rain against their faces as their eyes adjusted to the dark grey atmosphere. They were back outside, but now halfway across the city.

"Let's take cover under that breezeway." said Niamh. The group hurried to the covered area. They sat down and heaved a sigh of exhaustion, as they had all been through a lot in the last hour. Arcadia had more strange creatures and people than they would've liked to encounter.

"I'm sorry, guys," Abaline said. They all looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?" Vex asked.

"Because if I hadn't stopped to help Ted, we wouldn't have been put in danger like that." she said. The gang could tell her spirits were down from the events.

"Hey, come on," Toby said, "you didn't know he was goin' to turn out to be some crazed doctor-slash-host of a demented game show watched by thousands of Arcadian mutants." She looked at him and smiled. It was a silly and strange combination.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But again, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Vex said, patting her on the shoulder.

The gang had finally begun to relax when bullets peppered the beam by Toby's head. He ducked and rolled behind the cement support beam. "Damn, that was close!" he exclaimed. The bullets left behind small fires in the holes they made.

"Our shooter has incendiary rounds! Be careful." shouted Vex.

More blazing rounds lit up the floor near Niamh. Vex and Toby spotted the shooter. Toby grabbed his sniper rifle and sighted in. Through his scope he saw a woman lobbing lead their way.

"It's a chick," Toby shouted to Vex, "an' she's hot!"

Vex looked through the scope of his rifle and fired a burst at the woman. He didn't discriminate against gender - man, woman, beast, they'd die if they shot at him. The girl took cover behind a cement barrier. His bullets pattered against it, and she took off to another barrier. Toby fired at the woman, the bullet nicking her in the ankle. He watched as her shields stayed true, but the velocity spun her around behind her new cover.

"Got her!" Toby shouted. "She ain't down though, she's behind that concrete. Her shields are strong."

Niamh pointed her rocket launcher at the cement block. She pulled the trigger, sending a trio of spiraling bombs the shooter's way. The small concrete barrier exploded, sending the woman back. Toby popped off another round, hitting her in the knee. He could tell he broke her shields with that.

"Her shields are gone!" Toby informed the others.

Vex let out his breath and, on the pause, fired. The burst of rounds hit the assailant in her side. Red mist blossomed into the air and disappeared in the rain. The woman let out a scream, then limped behind a building. Just then, a crack rang out from a distant building. Vex knew exactly what that sound was.

"Niamh, get down!" he shouted to his partner, who was in the open after shooting her rockets. But it was too late. The shot pierced her shields, armor, and stomach. Blood spewed out the entrance and exit wounds as she fell back. "Give me cover, Toby!" Vex ordered. Toby aimed at the tiny, pinhead sized window of the building he was sure the shot had come from and began to fire. Vex sprinted over to Niamh and grabbed her limp body. He dragged her behind a cement partition. "I'm clear!"

The Marine quickly withdrew his sphere and clicked in the button. The black orb began to float as its red static charge healed Niamh's wounds. Her shields charged back to full and both received a bountiful amount of ammo.

"Thanks." she said to Vex.

"Don't mention it." he replied. "We need to get the hell out of Dodge, though. There are two shooters so far, could be more."

Just then, the two heard a loud crack and then an even louder hum. Vex peeked his head up to see a thick laser beam jetting towards the distant sniper. The beam connected with the building and severed it clean in half, just under the window. This caused the top portion to collapse in and fall to the ground.

"I got this," Naimh said, standing and pressing the button on her armor. She became the metallic panther and, in a hurry, was off towards the sniper's building.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter

11

Striker ducked as the laser passed over her head and then moved below her. She felt the room shift. She turned and ran for the door as the part of the building she was occupying began to collapse. She made it to the door but was too late; the whole top portion was crumbling around her and falling. She leapt towards the inner portion of the building anyways, hoping to land on something. And she did; she managed to fall to the next floor down. Striker landed hard on the floor, she felt the air rush out of her chest. "Damn…" she wheezed as she staggered to her feet.

The dust had settled giving her a clearer view of the city below. She could see Fastwater had been pinned behind a cement barrier. She wrapped her arm through her sling and reversed her grip on the hand guard of her rifle. She took aim, but before she could find the man who nearly killed her she caught sight of something more pressing to her situation. A large iron cat was racing towards the building she was in, no doubt to finish her off.

Striker fired a shot at the beast. _Pew_, the bullet ricocheted off the thick armor just barely staggering the metal feline. She readied another shot but the panther had already made its way into the building.

Striker unwrapped her arm from the sling and slung the rifle across her back. She hurried to the elevator where she smashed the control panel. She positioned herself at the stairwell and prepared to face her opponent. She waited, it was quiet. And then she heard the soft sound of the beast romping around in the bottom floors. She knew it wouldn't take long before it made its way up to her. She set her rifle against the wall and rummaged through her bag for her motion detection mines. Striker grabbed six mines and tossed them down the stairs. They stuck to the walls and steps a floor below. She grabbed a few more mines and ran back around the corner of the room she was in. She placed a mine on the wall and a few on the floor. There was a small, dark hole created form fallen debris. She stuck her last mine to the large piece of debris. That would be her hiding place. The mine, protection if the enemy gets too close; as well as create an escape from the hole.

Striker set herself up at the mouth of the stairwell again and looked through her scope. A grey, shiny blur darted in and out of sight. She pulled away from the scope and peered over the edge. The clamoring sounds grew louder, the beast was drawing closer. She pulled out a Maliwan Uzi labeled The Shocker x7025.

The panther ran into view and she hastily took aim and fired. Sparks popped and crackled out of the wall and stairs as the bullets hit just inches behind her enemy. Within a couple seconds her magazine was depleted, and within a few seconds Striker had reloaded.

_BOOM_, _BOOM_, Striker heard her traps set off one by one. The heavy metallic running stopped. Striker wasn't convinced that her opponent was finished. She quickly grabbed two grenades and pulled the pins. They beeped faster and faster as they rolled down the stairwell. She grabbed her guns and ran for her hiding spot. But it was too late. The metal panther had leapt through the explosion and over the wall to Strikers floor. She turned to get a peek at the location of her assailant. But as she turned her head she found herself being pushed to the ground, the heavily armored cat upon her.

She struggled but it was no use, the weight of all that armor protecting her adversary was too much. The panther raised its giant paw; claws gleaming in the grey light, and brought it down hard on Strikers face. Hexagons shattered into the air like bits of glass. But her arm was free. She pointed her Uzi at a nearby mine and shot. The blast sent the both of them sliding across the floor. Striker's rifle flew the opposite direction.

The blast hurt, bad. With no shield protection she got the majority of the blast to her body, in particular her right side. Striker rose to her feet, though this was unusually hard now. She was very dizzy and disoriented. She reached for her gun but her arm wouldn't do as she wanted. It was covered in red, gooey blood. She examined her side and found it was peppered with shrapnel and soak in blood. She went to kneel and pick up her gun with her left arm but had no time. Striker saw the panther rise up, she knew she had to get away. Her leg seared with pain as every step she tried to lighten the pressure on it. She hobbled to the edge of the floor to an area where the wall was blown out. She looked over the edge, it was too far to the next floor.

And then she heard a strange noise, the sound of metal moving and shifting. She turned back around slowly and saw a black woman step in front of her. She pulled back her left arm and swung. It was no use though; the woman just knocked her attack away with ease. She couldn't defend herself, "Screw you." she said. The woman reached out and grabbed her by the throat. She choked and coughed for air. It was strange she thought, but she wasn't afraid. Striker knew she was about to die, she was ready, she embraced her fate. The woman threw Striker back over the edge over the building.

Striker felt weightless, this was the end. She would finally be with her family again. It had been so long since they passed. She was going to see her daughter. She smiled, and then everything went dark.

Nevaeh slumped behind the barrier as bullets whizzed overhead. She was bleeding, but not life threatening. She pulled out an Insta-Health vial and pumper herself full of the cool liquid. Her wounds healed and she felt the pain subside. Fastwater looked around the corner of her cover and sent a magazine down range. The bullets spattered around the building and pillars. But it forced her targets to hide behind their cover giving her ample time to run to a barrier closer to her foes.

She slid behind cover just in the nick-of-time, narrowly dodging a hailstorm of lead. There was no way she was going to overcome the three of them, much less try and take one of them alive along with a robot. She was going to have to take out the man behind the hedges. But he was highly skilled and without her partner she stood no chance. Which reminded her, where was her partner's cover fire? She remembered the large metal panther running by her towards Striker. And then it hit Fastwater, her partner must have been bested. She was going to have to recover the girl and robot by herself.

There was only one thing to do. But before she could even begin to execute her plan, a metal disk plopped on the ground next to her. The disk stood up and eight small pipes erected outward. Flame jetted out from the pipes as the newly formed cylinder began to spin. The flames burned away most of Fastwater's shields and jacket. She knew she couldn't run though, in her weakened condition she would be shot and finished. She waited out the grenade painfully. The flames stopped and the cylinder disappeared in a digital lightshow.

Half Fastwater's clothes had now been burned away, and in the openings revealed strange markings. These marking began to glow bright blue. There was a loud crack from above. Nevaeh's enemies looked up to see what appeared to be the sky ripping open. Fastwater stood up and opened her arms. Her body went from glowing to transparent and then shot with tremendous speed into the rift in the sky.

The weather quickly turned sour. The winds pumped and pulsed at roughly 100 mile an hour. Rain began to poor so hard that it started breaking away the covered area above the enemies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

12

"We need to get the hell outta' here!" shouted Vex over the thundering wind. Bushes and small, lose rubble picked up and were carried away in the ever growing storm. The rain was now at waterfall strength toppling over the tip of the cement covering. The wind picked up to around 90 mile an hour. Debris began flying in with the sheets of water crushing the polycrete pillars.

"Quick, into the building." Vex yelled.

"What about Niamh?" Abaline shouted back.

"We have to get to safety chubs!" Toby screamed over the wailing. He was holding onto Claptrap as the small robot had been blown his way.

Just then Niamh's body slid under the covered area, sprawled out and drenched. She looked up at the gang, "What the hell's going on?" she screamed.

"We have no clue." Toby replied.

This was it, now or never. They were going to have to get inside the nearest building and take cover, or risk being a piece of broken debris in the gale storm. But before they were going to make their way to safety the wind and rain seemed to cease. Or rather was sucked into a funnel.

"A hydro twister…" Abaline said in awe, her mouth dropping along with the rest of the party's.

"Oh damn, we're so screwed." Toby gasped.

The hydro funnel touched down with a splash and a roar; and then to the dread of the gang, broke off into five equally sized spouts. To make matters worse, the dark clouds above gave way to lightning strikes at the funnels, charging them with a super current of electricity.

"Ah, com'on!" Toby exclaimed. "That's not fair."

A twister moved with great speed behind the party and cut through the covering like a saw to wood. The gang panicked, this was looking bad. Vex was just about to lead the team into cover when before them the liquid spouts were sucked into a ball of electrified water floating in mid-air. The gang stared at the floating marvel; it was nothing they'd ever seen before.

After a few short seconds, without warning the sphere exploded. The party convulsed on the floor as droplets of highly charged water sent electricity coursing through their bodies. Once the effects had worn off the team managed to pull themselves together.

Albaline shook her head to relieve herself of the dizzying affect, "That was Phasenaut," she coughed, getting to her feet slowly, "she's a Siren, a powerful one. We need to get out of here before she has a chance to recharge."

"I won't argue with that." Vex agreed, "Let's get the hell out of here guys." He said ushering everyone to the building's doors. They made their way into the nearby building and sprinted through as fast as they could, stopping for nothing, monster or natural disaster. Through the dark they stumbled and climbed over garbage and wreckage that lay across the floor. Beasts and mutants residing in the building took notice and began the chase after the precious living prey. But to no avail, the humans were too quick and escaped.

Once outside Toby spotted what looked to be a drivable truck, a Bandit Technical no less. Niamh, Abaline and Claptrap hopped in the cab while Vex and Toby jumped in the back. The tires peeled as Niamh floored the gas pedal. The truck swerved and dodged large rocks and chunks of building in the road, making its way to the nearest on-ramp to the main highway leading out of the city.

Up ahead was the large gate. A pile of busted cars lay in the street but stood no chance as Niamh rammed through at full speed. Nothing was going to stand in their way of freedom and escaping this cesspool of death and despair. Through the other side of the wall, they had made it, free at last. Toby waved to the city as it grew smaller. To the gangs surprise the buildings and huts outside the wall were in great shape, no litter, no wreckage. The sun was out and peeking between a pair of thin clouds. Its warmth felt comforting, energizing almost. It gave the team a sense of renewed hope and conviction in their mission.

They were closer to the temple now, and had narrowly dodged two of their mystery _Huntsman's_ pets. All that was left was the eastern grasslands; a long straight-a-way through endless fields of grass until they reach Emerald Mountain. Emerald Mountain got it name due to its illustrious green color that climbs the entire height of the mountain. It is the tallest mountain on the United Tribe continent and second tallest on the entire planet; next to Helljump Peak, located on the Triarc continent. The Temple of the Ancients sat atop Emerald Mountain.

Abaline had only seen the temple once briefly before being kidnapped. One could hardly consider it a temple by appearances sake. Rather, more like a fortress. The temple sported state of the art shields that are like those designed for Sanctuary. The Outer wall was made with Class-A Tiranium, a super dense rock found in the Goliath system. The fortress style temple; to her memory, had many tall towers that encircled the main structure and served as watch towers for the guards of the residence. The temple's keepers had enlisted the help of Vladof warriors known as Ghosts. Highly disciplined and renowned for their loyalty, commandos skilled in concealed personal security.

Abaline was feeling more and more excited as they drove on towards their destination. She would finally be able to see her Siren friends, the ones that weren't trying to kill her. That got her to thinking, why would another Siren want to kill her. Siren on Siren, she'd never heard of that before. The truck drove now on cruise control, smooth sailing along even roads. The sun was setting behind some hills in the distance, it was larger than Sol. Pandora's atmosphere was much stronger and denser than Earth's and protected the surface of the planet from the large sun's heat.

As night fell Niamh flipped the head lights on and turned on the radio. The crew used this time to relax while cruising in the summer night's breeze. This state of euphoric relaxation only lasted another hour before Vex and Toby felt the vehicle slow to a stop.

"What's up Niamh?" Vex called inquisitively.

"We're at the base of the mountain." she replied. Looking up the mountain it disappeared hundreds of feet up.

"So why'd we stop then?" Toby asked.

"There's an electrical fence blocking the way up." Niamh replied. The gang looked ahead and gazed at the glowing blue strands as they danced between the two polls. "There should be a control box somewhere around here."

The gang split up and searched the perimeter of the fence. Toby and Claptrap moseyed along the fence line, lazily scoping out the area. "Aren't you some robot Clappy?" Toby said. "Can't you scan for other robot, electrical stuff?" he asked.

"You are correct human." Claptrap replied. The two stood looking at each other, then after a moment Toby gave the robot a kick. "Right!" Claptrap exclaimed. CL4P-TP's antenna began pulsing small rays of red light. "Scanning, scanning, scanning…"

Toby watched the robot as he dug his finger into his nose to retrieve a large nugget that had been bothering him all afternoon. Toby flicked the booger away and scratched his head, "Found anything yet?" he asked.

"Beep, beep, boop… bop!" Claptrap replied. "Ah haaaa!" the robot jumped in excitement.

"Tell me where the control box is robo man."

"It is back at the entrance, on the backside of the left post." answered Claptrap.

"Comrades this is big T" Toby hailed of the ECHO COMs.

"Go ahead… big T" Niamh replied, fighting a chuckle.

"We have the location of the control box. Meet us at the truck." he said.

The gang met up at the Bandit Technical where Toby informed the others about his finding. The party looked at an angle at the tall concrete post, lined with metal coils that let the electricity cling to them. Sure enough, there was a small box on the other side of the fence. "How are we going to get it?" Abaline asked.

Vex pulled out his rifle, "Easy, we disable it." he said. He fired but only hit what little corner of the box that was showing. Nothing happened. "Hmmm." he muttered to himself.

Toby stepped up to the electric bands, "I hear if you run through fast enough you won't get hurt." said Claptrap.

"Makes sense." Toby readied, and sprinted into the electricity. "AAAAAAAAAWK!" he screamed and jumped back.

"Well in theory it should have worked." Claptrap said scratching its head.

Toby kicked the robot into the fence, which promptly sent the robot into a wail. The two began to war over push the other into the electricity.

"Can I barrow your sniper rifle Toby?" Niamh asked. Toby held the robot at bay with his foot and threw his rifle to the SWAT officer. Niamh kneeled, resting her arm on her knee for stability and took aim.

"What are you aiming for?" Vex inquired.

"There is a small shack with a smooth sturdy wall about one hundred feet back." she replied. POP, CLING, CRUNCH! The bullet ricocheted off the shack and back at the box, hitting it dead center. The blue electric bands shorted out, revealing the road up Emerald Mountain.

Niamh threw the rifle back to Toby, who was in awe at the magnificent display of marksmanship. "Awesome…"

Niamh smiled at Vex, "Don't worry cowboy, you're still top shot around these parts."

"Damn… Not for long if that keeps up." Vex smirked.

The gang climbed back into the truck and drove up the mountain path. The drive was steep and took the gang about an hour to climb. On the way up, the cement had turned to a dirt and gravel path that let them between tall ridges and down into small canyons as they made their way to the temple. There was a strange serenity about Emerald Mountain. The air was a mild cool and had a permanent sweet smell to it. At one point the team pulled over for a quick potty break, Abaline took the opportunity to kneel and feel the earth. The grass was unusually soft, especially for Pandora. Most vegetation was wild, hardened, crass, and in most cases dangerous. But here the lawn was soft and springy.

The Bandit Technical pulled up to the front of the outer wall where the road ended and came to a still. Niamh killed the engine and climbed out. The others followed and they all assembled in front of the wall and in between a set of towers. "Hello." called Vex up to the windows; light flickering outward. There was no response.

"It's a bit strange huh," began Toby, "how do they get in without a door?"

"I'm sure they have some way of entering Toby." Abaline replied.

Niamh watched Vex adjust his gear, he was a good leader she thought. He wasn't half bad to look at either if he'd shave his beard. She never got what was the big deal with Spec Ops and growing full, bushy beards. And then she noticed something strange. A green dot appeared on Vex's chest. She knew what that was, "Vex. Stop moving." she whispered.

"Vex looked at her awkwardly and slowly came to a slouched stance, "Why?" he asked loudly.

Niamh stared at his chest, motioning with her eyes to look down. Vex blinked downward; yep, there it was, a nice laser sight aimed in for a kill shot. "We come in peace." he called out. The others quickly halted their horseplay and looked around.

Just then the whole gang was glowing with multiple green dots. "Damn man, I'm too young an' purdy to die." said Toby. Vex and everyone else's mouths dropped when before them materialized seven black and orange suits from blue digital light through the wall. "Holy rabies, I have to have that!" he exclaimed. The suits surrounded the party; their black armor was sleek yet not shiny, reflecting no moonlight. The orange cloth that filled the gaps between armor pads looked like crosshatch stitching. Their faces were concealed by black helmets that looked like they were made for a motorcycle. The Vladof emblem was painted in white on the left side of the helmet as well as patched on the left arm. On the right side of the helmet was individual symbols or pictures painted on, what Vex guessed was probably their individual call sign.

Out of thin air appeared more digitally visible warriors, weapons pointed at the team. The leader walked up to Vex, its helmet had a crazy looking skull painted on. "State your business." it said in a low, synthesized tone.

"My name is Vex, this is Toby, Niamh, Abalin, and Claptrap." he introduced.

"What do you want? We take no refugees." it said coldly.

"We are escorting Abaline to the Temple of the Ancients. She's a Siren." he answered.

There was a brief pause, Vex knew they were communicating to the tower via secure channels. The guards lowered their weapons, "Wait here." the leader ordered. The Ghosts disappeared into thin air.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! I gots to get my hands on that!" Toby squealed.

Moments later the Vladof leader appeared with two at its side. They were holding the same suits they were wearing. The guards handed the gang the suits, "Put them on." croaked the leader.

"Here's your chance Toby." said Vex.

Toby looked as if he would faint, but with glee jumped quickly into his suit. The gang slid their helmets on and instantly felt a sharp sting deep in their brain. "Aaah!" exclaimed Abaline, "What was that?"

"The suit is syncing to your body." came a female's voice. Abaline was in awe at the suit. The helmet covered her entire head, and had no real visor. But once on a real time image of outside came to life. To her right was a small GPS map with numerous blue blips. To her left were five channels. Up above was seven windows that read _Red Team Vitals_, _Blue Team Vitals_, _Yellow Team Vitals_, _Green Team Vitals_, _Base Vitals_, _Visitor Vitals_,and _Base Integrity_. Lastly she noticed at the bottom of the helmet her shield's strength.

"Follow us." the woman's voice commanded. "Just imagine yourself dissolving through the wall."

"Wait, what about Claptrap?" inquired Vex.

"I have my team bringing over the gravity lift, it will be brought in behind you." the woman replied.

Toby stepped into the wall and fazed through. "Aaaaaaah shi-" he started as he disappeared through the rock wall. The rest of the gang quickly followed.

Once on the other side the party materialized back to their solid state. The Vladof leader was waiting for them, "Take off your suits." she ordered.

"Aaaaaaw," Toby sighed. "Can I keep mine?" he begged.

"Off."

The gang removed their suits; Toby with a tantrum. The Vladof leader turned, "Follow me." she said robotically. Everyone followed.

In the mighty walls was a small town, a maze of houses, shops, garages, cafes. Everything a small town would have. The Vladof leader led the team through the streets, the residents not seeming to pay the gang much attention. Vex found that very odd. Around a restaurant and through a weapons shop with a Marcus vending machine sitting outside the door, and down a straight-a-way. The street led to a large castle-like house in the middle of the compound.

The guard leader stopped and looked at Vex, "Wait out here." she said. Vex nodded in compliance. The guard opened the doors and closed them behind her.

"Man, that was pretty rad huh?" Toby said still giddy.

" I have to admit, I never knew that kind of technology existed. Especially from Vladof." Niamh said.

"You were born and raised on Pandora weren't you." assumed Vex.

"Yes." Niamh replied. "Why?"

"There's just a lot of evolved technology out there. Most of the weapon manufacturers you see here are just a small fraction of the companies that are out there." Vex said staring into the night sky. "Though, I have to admit I've never seen or experienced armored suits like those before. The COM and HUD network and interface in the helmet. The ability to bend light and go stealth. I have seen versions of 'active camouflage' before, but none that can bend light. Never seen the ability to 'phase walk' through solid objects though."

"I gotta get off planet." said Toby.

The doors to the manor opened and out walked an old woman dressed in deep cream robes. A skinny man followed behind her in what appeared to be a dark blue, pinstriped suit. He was much younger than the woman and had greasy slicked back hair. Behind him walked out the guard leader.

"Abaline honey it's so good see you again." the woman said hugging the chubby girl. "My name is Rosmuth, I am the Oracle and one of the Keepers of the Netherworld." Rosmuth introduced to the other party members, who obviously looked bewildered.

"What's a 'Keeper of the Netherworld' exactly?" Toby asked, fluctuating his voice to sound mysterious at the woman's title.

"The Keepers are no more special than any other human being. But our sole job, our purpose in life is to protect, tutor, and maintain the six Sirens in the universe." Rosmuth replied.

The slender man stepped forward, "If I may madam Rosmuth," interrupting the party, "I am Nathanial Fowler, I fund this little operation. Pleasure." Mr. Fowler said.

"Yes, Mr. Fowler has funded us ever since our original investor left." Rosmuth said shaking her head.

"We should move inside." requested the Vladof guard.

"Oh yes," Rosmuth began, "Oh come now dear, don't be rude. Introduce yourself." the old woman insisted.

"My name is Captain Death from Above." the suit crackled.

"No, no dear, show them your pretty face, tell them your real name." Rosmuth persisted.

There was a short pause, and then the helmet came off. Hidden under then helmet was a female alright. Though she was no supermodel, and her face wore the signs of battle, the woman had a beautiful tom-boy appearance to her. She let her hair down with fell in thick red locks. Her eyes were a hazel green, and she sported numerous freckles. She looked like those girls that join the military but could have been better off at a desk job, or amateur modeling.

Vex stared at the woman, while Toby let his jaw drop. "My name is Roleena Karvnaski." she said with a very distinct Earth-like Soviet accent.

"That's odd," Vex started, still gazing at Roleena.

"What is?" Roleena inquired.

"You just don't seem like the killer type. I've seen men and women whew had that look, but you don't wear it." Vex finished.

"You are probably right. I am not the toughest or most skilled fighter out there. But I have brains, and luck." Roleena answered. "I don't give up and I would die before I let one of my own tread that thin line." she finished with sincerity.

That was the look that Vex saw in her, it was attractive. She wasn't posing as the hardcore killer she wasn't. She knew who she was and where her talents lie. Vex nodded in agreement with Roleena.

The gang introduced themselves to the three person greeting party, and followed Rosmuth into the great building. Claptrap came rolling up behind Toby and bumped him. The group was together and safe at last. The safest they'd been since starting their journey.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter

13

Ji-al Qaiera walked down the cold corridor of Maliwan Incorporated. She kept a brisk pace, which was in turn awkward for her assistant to keep up with. Her hands carried only a small folder filled with a few documents. Her assistant on the other hand carried data pad after data pad, binders, files, and more. "Keep up Jordy." she called to the new associate.

"Yes Ma'am." the assistant replied. Jordy Yuroh had been promoted from his intern position with Miss Qaiera's then number two Foxy Banger, but had just recently been pushed up to Qaiera's assistant after the discovery of Foxy's sudden growth in wealth and untimely disappearance from the company. Jordy haall but thought his internship would be terminated along with his bosses leave. Instead he was put on full-time.

Ji-al Qaiera rounded the bend in the hall and promptly stopped in front of a pair of glass doors. She waited for her assistant to come fumbling up, then turned to him and stared fiercely into his eyes, "I know your boss turned his back on this company, and I don't hold that against you Jordy."

Jordy felt his stomach sink lower than he thought possible, he was most intimidated be his new superior's title, demeanor, and overall presence.

"You are about to be privy to certain things that no one but a dozen lucky souls know about. You are my assistant now and I demand one hundred percent loyalty." she said never breaking her stare. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked him.

Jordy drew in a breath, "Yes, or course Ma'am." he replied.

Ji-al Qaiera smiled, then she spun around and the doors slide open. She entered the room followed by Jordy. Inside the room was a bench, some potted ferns, and a door at the other end of the room. To their left and right were small cup-like fountains that held floating orbs. Miss Qaiera walked over to the left fountain and submerged the orb under the water in the basin and pushed it into a small hole in the wall. There was a quiet crack and clink noise. Qaiera stepped back as small seems appeared in the wall outlining a doorway. The partition shifted back and then disappeared into a cubby space in the wall.

Qaiera stepped into the large elevator and had a seat on a nearby bench. Jordy followed, still in amazement over the secret room. The doors closed and the elevator began its descent. Ji-al Qaiera opened the folder and began skimming through the papers. After a minute she closed the folder and looked up at Jordy, "Do you have the data pad on the off-world site?" she inquired.

Jordy nodded and handed over the clear plastic pad. Qaiera turned the pad on and looked over the images and captions. "Do you know about Project X?" she asked still looking at the pad.

Jordy shook his head, then realizing she couldn't see that response quickly followed with a "No Ma'am."

"Project X is our experimental department," she began, "it is where Maliwan has been putting over half of its funding." She handed the pad back to Jordy, crossed her legs and removed her glasses. "If you haven't already figured out Maliwan is the leading corporation in elemental weapons, but not only that. We have many appliances in the everyday household. We manufacture planetary mining equipment. Farming equipment. You name it, it's out there with our logo on it." she said. She let out a dainty cough, suddenly a glass of water appeared from the tabletop next to her. She sipped on it and placed it back on the table. "Everyone these days puts their name on machinery, the industry is becoming more and more competitive. You can't just 'invent' stuff anymore. Humans have been around for centuries now and we've created almost everything our little brains can comprehend. We now look to make what we have better than the next persons. It's almost like a race."

Jordy remained tentative. He was curious to know what Miss Qaiera and Maliwan were up to. "I've heard rumors Ma'am, of what Maliwan does to get the edge." he said, almost now wishing he hadn't.

Ji-al Qaiera cocked her head back, "Really, well let me put light to those rumors." she said. "Yes, we have been looking into the power of the Sirens. We have hunted them for over fifty years now. And now we only have one in our position."

"But Ma'am I've heard we have two?" inquired Jordy. Immediately his heart skipped a beat. What was he doing questioning the CEO of Maliwan like that? But before he could apologize for the sudden belligerence he was silenced.

"You are correct Jordy, we do have two Sirens." Qaiera said darkly. "But you, and everyone else will only know about the one we are about to visit." Her eyes pierced his now. "Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, my apologies Ma'am." Jordy replied.

Qaiera looked at the window which now shown the interior of a massive lab rather the rock they had been passing for the last few minutes. "We have been researching ways to harness the power of the Sirens into our defense department. We have made great strides in advancing our arsenal due to Project X."

The elevator slowed, and the two stood. "Ma'am, I have a question if I may?" Jordy asked, this time more conscious not to blurt it out.

"Go ahead." she replied.

"Are we not looking for the Vault? I mean the power that comes from the void is unlike anything inner clusters have ever seen." Jordy inquired. The inner clusters were the galaxies that were within a year's travel from the human system of Sol. Anything longer was considered the outer clusters or the outer rim of space. Uncharted parts of the universe.

"Why wait two hundred years for the key to be powered up, only to open a vault that is guarded by an alien being from a galaxy we've not yet discovered?" Qaiera asked. "The Sirens are just as powerful in their own way. Why not harness their power to have an everlasting force that we can wield and sell?"

Jordy remained silent. The two stepped out and into a dark metal corridor. They were met by two guards dressed in navy blue uniforms and armor. Miss Qaiera stepped off at a quick pace, followed by Jordy and one accompanying guard. They moved around a corner and down the hall until they arrived at the command center of the underground facility.

"Good morning Miss Qaiera." the staff greeted as she passed into the room. Ji-al Qaiera walked over to a plush seat and plopped herself down. In front of her was a glass table that sat in between her seat and another's. Jordy pulled up a seat next to his boss and waited patiently for her commands. The man occupying the seat across from Qaiera shuffled in his chair before relaxing. He was an odd looking man, with no hair, big green eyes, and a mouth full of metal teeth.

"Madam it's always a pleasure to see you." the man said, his words resonating through a small hole in his neck.

"Likewise." Qaiera smiled. "What do you have for me today?" inquired Qaiera.

"Well I have good news, and I have bad." the man said.

Ji-al Qaiera looked unfazed, "I like my dessert first Kelsier."

"Yes, or course," Kelsier grinned, "the Eridium was able to maintain Subject 1's power for another month, production will be unfazed."

"Give me the main course." Qaiera said.

"We have been draining Subject 1's power for a significant amount of time now, it seems the Siren will parish soon." Kelsier stated. "Her body cannot take much more. Without another Siren to take her place, we will have to put Project X on hold."

"Did we get enough power out of her to complete the Psy Ops experiment?" Qaiera inquired.

"We did Ma'am." Kelsier answered. "They have been awake for approximately four days after the injections. I believe they are in the training quadroon as we speak."

Qaiera was silent, Jordy watched her, pondering what was going through her mind while at the same time trying to piece together the bits of knowledge he had previous to this meeting with the newfound data. _What did all this mean_? he wondered.

"Take me to them." Qaiera finally spoke. The three stood, Kelsier leading the way out of the room and into an adjacent viewing area. The three stood before a large window overlooking a massive room full of miscellaneous objects and training obstacles.

"Please Miss Qaiera, take a look at the subjects, each one engineered to near perfection as a warrior." Kelsier said with glee.

"What about the kill switch?" asked Ji-al Qaiera.

Kelsier paused, the slowly replied, "Yes Ma'am, we had those installed in their cerebral cortex."

Qaiera stared down into the room. Below were eight people, dressed in white training suits. It appeared that there were six males and two females. Jordy looked closer and saw that their veins had a faint purple glow to them; that was where there was skin showing.

"Our subjects now have the capability to control objects via psychic connection, briefly see into the future in ways that affect their being, control flame, control the minds of weak individuals, and teleport." said Kelsier with pride.

Jordy was more overcome with wonder. Never in the history of humanity had anybody had an inkling of some sort of supernatural power besides the Sirens whew still remained shrouded in some mystery. Few questions had been answered about these celestial beings, but many more remained. Even for the Sirens themselves.

"Are you sure the kill switch will work?" Qaiera inquired.

"There were nine subjects in the beginning." Kelsier replied.

"Very well, good work Kelsier. As always you impress me with your perseverance and tenacity." Ji-al Qaiera said stepping back into the control room and sitting once more at in the lounge.

"Madam have you acquired the other Siren, what was her name-" Kelsier bagan.

"Abaline." Jordy interjected.

"I have reports from Nevaeh Faswater that she is under the protection of very skilled operatives." Qaiera stated. Jordy handed her another data pad. "Marine Spec Ops, Ashley Vex. Two tours on Frostmoth in the Frost Mine War. One tour on Earth in the Diplomatic Colonial Wars. He was also a part of the team that took down the terrorist and dictator Jalhalla Ruto'telli to end the Fifty Year War." Qaiera said, sliding onto the next bio.

"Impressive if I do say so." noted Kelsier.

"Ah, we have a local cop, Captain of the SWAT unit, Niamh Veriniah. Says here her physical test scores are second to none and her range qualifications are unmatched." Qaiera slid the data to the next person. "Lastly we have a straggler, a local by the name of Toby Rutigliano, son of Axton Rutigliano."

"That is interesting, I didn't know Axton produced offspring." muttered Kelsier.

"There is really nothing on this kid, he has remained of the grid for most of his life. All we really know is he loves video games." Ji-al Qaiera said. "Other than that there is a CL4P-TP with them that Glorious Black is hunting in conjunction with getting us the Siren Abaline."

"What use does the Claptrap have?" Kelsier inquired.

"It holds the location of the keys to the Vault." Qaiera answered.

"Does Glorious Black not know that the Vault on Pandora has been destroyed?" Kelsier inquired again.

"Those keys aren't for a vault on Pandora…" began Qaiera. She could see Kelsier's eyes widen. She quickly changed subject, "Those three have been doing a far more superior job escorting the Siren than Glorious Black had intended. We must aid in removing them from the picture and recapture Abaline." Ji-al Qaiera ordered. "Are the subjects ready for live combat?" she asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Kelsier grinned. "Let's deploy them."

Kelsier chuckled an evilly, Jordy felt uncomfortable around the man. He saw his boss rise and stood too. Qaiera handed Jordy the pads, "Professor Kelsier, have the subjects gear up, we will give them the title of Shiva Team. Make sure they get the best equipment." she paused, "I want the kill switch delivered to my office now, and when Shiva Team is ready send them to my office as well."

"Of course Madam." Kelsier hissed delightfully.

Qaiera and Jordy exited the control room and made their way back to the elevator. Qaiera let her mind wander, _Nevaeh_… _her best friend_, would need some more help.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter

14

The air calmed and the clouds gained control of themselves again. Pools of water rippled in the evening breeze. The supernatural storm had in a sense cleansed the east wing of Arcadia. The suet and ash had been blown and washed away; the buildings wore a cleaner polycrete look. The water was crystal clear instead of the normal grey mud. In the center of a large pool sat a lone woman.

Nevaeh lifted her head to the sky, her hair, her body soaked. She inhaled hard as she caught her breath. She felt weak, no energy left to move, she just wanted to rest. But there was no resting in Arcadia. Resting got you killed. Her knee ached as well as her shoulder. She hadn't even realized she had been hit there. She reached for her SMG and brought it close to her. Nevaeh wished she had some fresh Eridium. The small sphere on her necklace was dim; it had lost its glow. The alien ore had lost its power; her powers would take an extended amount of time to recharge after a use like that.

Off in the distance Fastwater could hear the sound of engines; she knew Black was coming to find her.

"Black…" she radioed over her ECHO COM. Nothing, she figured she was too far.

"Fastwater, what's your status?" crackled Glorious Black's voice.

Fastwater laid back in the cold water, "I need extraction." she said, her voice exhausted. Moments later Nevaeh could feel the warm gusts from the engines of the Alcatraz above her. A blue light surrounded her body as she began to float upward into the hull of the hovering aircraft. Nevaeh was safe and could recover.

After no more than a day's rest Fastwater was on her feet again. She sat in the Ops terminal eating her breakfast. Black walked in from the COM room to find his tracker was healthy again, "Wish I had some health-vials for you, but it looks like we need to restock." he said.

"I'm fine thanks, it was a good thing you came when you did Black." Fastwater replied.

"I know, if there's anything you need let me know." said Black. He sat in the adjacent seat and looked at her, "Wish I had some Eridium."

Nevaeh's head quickly turned to meet Black's, her eyes fierce and her face stone. "Relax, I know you're a Siren. Your markings were showing when we picked you up. I dressed your wounds and covered your secret. I will tell no one." Black said honestly.

Nevaeh gazed down at the grated floor of the bridge; she felt she could trust Black's word. Though she was not comfortable with the idea of having more than the few people she deemed privy to know, having knowledge of her secret. This made her a target. "Thank you." she murmured.

Glorious Black looked deep into her eyes, he was probing for something. "You want to know where they went huh?" she said before Black could open his mouth.

"You read my mind." he said.

"They headed east out of the city." Nevaeh answered. Black nodded and clasped her hand. Then he stood and made his way to the deck of the Alcatraz. Fastwater swiveled her seat back around and stared into the terminal.

An image of a beach, a cold drink, and a faceless partner sitting next to her popped into Nevaeh's head; but suddenly disappeared as she pushed the thought from her mind. In her line of work, and who she was now… She could never have a life like that. She was in too deep. Nevaeh felt the gentle motion of the ships thrusters and knew they were on the move. Black must have found something to follow. Fastwater closed her eyes, and in the darkness of her thoughts, she took comfort in the thought that maybe, just maybe, there was someone out there she could share her life with.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter

15

Toby grabbed at a fried chicken wing and stuffed the succulent meat into his mouth. He was starving and living off to-go food for the last month was not his idea of keeping well fed. "Slow down human or you'll surely get an abdomen ache." Claptrap said. Toby looked at the robot, and then jammed the wing into a small opening.

"Mmmmm, my sensors are telling me that his creature would taste quite nicely!" the robot exclaimed.

The gang sat at a long table in the dining room of the large castle. A fire crackled nearby, though to Toby's surprise was completely digital. It looked very real and gave off heat and the faint smell of burning cedar. _Interesting_ he thought.

Rosmuth finished her small portion of dinner and waited patiently for the others to do the same. Nobody really spoke, though they couldn't if they had tried. Their mouths were stuffed with food the entire time until they had finished their plates. And once finished, Rosmuth punched in a couple keys on her holo-pad and called, "Bring in the others. They'll want to see Abaline."

At the sound of her name Abaline cocked her head at the elderly woman. She processed the sentence and then just as she had realized what it meant a pair of doors burst open and in walked two ladies. Abaline craned her neck and spotted the women and let out a gleeful squeal.

A trio of squeals rang through the room as the girls hugged each other. Toby and Vex looked at one another before rolling their eyes in embarrassment. "Well aint ya gonna introduce us?" Toby broke in.

"Oh right, sorry," Abaline said releasing her friends and turning to the gang, "guys these to bitch'n gals are Heather and Charlize."

Heather; who stood to Abaline's left, was a whole head and a half taller than Abaline. She pretty much had the same body build; tall and lanky. She had fierce yellow eyes and wild blond hair. Heather was about in her mid thirties and looked it.

Charlize, to Abaline's right, was the opposite of Heather. She was shorter than ever one there. Her jet black hair fell in short bangs over her violet eyes as well as curve to her round face. It was obvious she was young. Toby guessed around twelve or thirteen.

The Sirens waved at the gang, "This is Niamh, Vex, Toby, and Claptrap." Abaline said pointing to each as she named them. Heather snickered and whispered into Abaline's ear. The Siren quickly blushed and Toby could hear her shout in whisper, "_No he's not my boyfriend. But yes, he is cute_!" This amused Toby.

"So what if I may ask are you planning on doing now that you have returned our long lost Siren" Nathanial inquired.

Everyone settled in at the table, Vex leaned back and folded his arms, "We are after the Vault Key pieces."

Rosmuth's eyes widened, "The Vault you say? Why the interest in that place?" she asked.

"We actually don't have any interest in the Vault," Niamh said, "we are more interested in gathering the key pieces and hiding them from mankind."

Rosmuth let a smile slip, "I see, a very noble thing to do."

"There is just too much people out there who are power hungry and will anything to attain an 'ultimate power' if you know what I mean." Niamh replied.

"What is to say you won't be tempted to take that power once you have the complete key?" Mr. Fowler asked.

"Well I'd have to say we are all pretty happy with the life and 'power' we already have, speaking for the group." Vex answered, with the nodding approvals of Niamh and Toby. There was a silence in the air; Rosmuth looked satisfied by the gangs answer.

"So Heather, Charlize," Toby started, "what's yer powers?" he asked.

"Toby!" Niamh scolded.

"What?" he defended.

"It's okay." Heather said, she stood and walked over to Roleena and let out a small blast of spherical light from her body. The light washed over Roleena's figure stopping her in mid blink and bite. "I can Phaseclock, otherwise known to you simple folk as time control." she said.

Toby let out a whistle, "Impressive."

"I can speed up, slow down, or stop the time that is connected to life forms through the Netherworld." said Heather.

Toby slapped his thigh, "That is deadlier than an elderly woman behind the wheel." he exclaimed. "What about you little one?" he said to Charlize.

"Phasewalk." she answered. Toby and the others looked confused, just then there came a loud crack like thunder and a burst of fire swirled about. Toby's shields flickered as he looked around the room. But Charlize was nowhere to be found. Just then the same crack and flame burst from behind him, and there stood Charlize.

"Amazin'," Toby said clapping his hands, "simply amazin' you two."

"Rosmuth," Abaline butted in, "that reminds me, we were attacked by another Siren."

The old woman's cheer faded and she wore a grim expression, "Nevaeh…" she said. Rosmuth got to her feet and began pacing. "I was afraid of this." she mumbled.

"Nevaeh… Afraid of what?" Abaline said trying to figure out what Rosmuth was rambling on about. "Who's Nevaeh?"

"She is a troubled girl, her soul is in constant battle between good and evil." Rosmuth said, "And for the time being it looks as if evil has the stronger grip."

"She was here before your brief time here my dear. She's been employed with Maliwan for the last ten years, hunting Heather and Charlize, any Siren she can snatch up for her boss Ji-al Qaiera the CEO of Maliwan. A woman obsessed with using the powers the Sirens poses to better her company's weapons program for her personal means." Rosmuth picked up a ring from the table and presented it to Abaline. "What's this?" inquired Abaline.

"I see you have lost your old Eridium ring, this one doesn't have the stone yet." Rosmuth said sliding the ring on Abaline's finger. "You'll need to see Jeff, he will craft you another Eridium stone to fit in the crown."

Abaline nodded to Rosmuth. "Now scoot along with your sisters and get that stone." the old woman said, "The rest of you should go see the town. It's bigger than it looks." Rosmuth said to the others.

"I'm down like James Brown, with an upside down frown, to look around." Vex said goofily to the others, who agreed to explore as well.

"Why not meet back here in four hours and I'll show you where your rooms are." said Rosmuth. And with that Vex, Niamh, Toby, and Claptrap exited the building.

The three Sirens gossiped over news, boys and other such things as Heather led them down a large spiral staircase and out a back door. The three giggled and reminisced about the time they shared before Abaline's kidnapping. Across a beautiful courtyard they strode lit with floating lamps and into an adjacent house the three went. Heather opened the door and Abaline walked in to see a young, handsome man dressed in a jumpsuit that he had rolled at the waist.

"Abaline!" he exclaimed extending his arms.

"Jeffory!" she copied.

"I've missed you mamasita. How have you been?" Jeff said in his strong Spanish accent.

"I'm good now that I've come home." Abaline replied.

"Well it's good to see you in one piece, I was afraid those Maliwan bastards might have probed you a little too hard." he said with a chuckle. Abaline blushed at Jeffory's comment. "So my dear you are hear for a new Eridium rock for that gorgeous ring." he said grabbing her hand and examining the ring.

"Yes." she said. Jeff slid the ring off and set it at his table.

"If you ladies want to just hang out for a few minutes I'll get your stone cut and fitted in nice and snug."

"Sounds good to me." Heather said stripping Jeff with her eyes as she did almost every day. Jeff left the room and the ladies took a seat on a set of plush couches.

Meanwhile out in Temple City, the gang moseyed from building to building looking at all the shop's goods; window shopping the different cafes and bars. The trio ended up at a vending machine before long and upgraded their weapons and equipment. The residents that weren't out and about were tending to a variety of things around their houses.

After nearly an hour of exploring, the gang found themselves drawn to a bar at the edge of town. A rocking beat was pumping from the building labeled _The Dark Horse_.

"Sounds like some good tunes." Toby said snapping his fingers.

"Let's have a look." Vex said. The gang entered the tavern. Inside the building expanded far back and high up to a second story. Everywhere posters were plastered on the walls with the picture of a man giving the universal rock sign with one hand and riding a crazy guitar with the other. His hair was long and pulled out of his face with a bandanna. He sported a large, puffy, fur jacket. Tight leather pants hugged his hips with random tassels and cloths hanging from his bullet ridden belt. Below the man was the name Eli "Winged-Tiger-of-Death" Ferrari.

"Quite the name this guy has." shouted Vex over the music.

Just then the light blinked off, then began to strobe as a figure appeared at the center stage. The gang found some seats at the bar and ordered a round of drinks and prepared for the spectacle.

"I can tell this is gonna-" Toby started but was quickly drowned out but the sudden blast of a guitar.

Two small orbs floated four feet above Eli and vibrated as they delivered ear-splitting sound. "I WANNA ROCK!" shouted Eli. The crowd roared in reply. "What was that? I can't hear you." the singer teased. The crowd's roar grew louder.

Vex felt a sudden nudge and found Toby clambering on the bar screaming at the top of his lungs. "I want to rock!" Eli sang out to the audience. The band went to town shredding their rifts and tunes into the ears of the crowd. The lights flashed and pulsed to the music and created amazing effects alongside the mist flowing over the stages edge.

Eli Ferrari was a culmination of sex, rebellion, and loud music filled with lyrics that would make even the vilest person cringe. Girls loved him, and fathers hated him. Vex could tell the singer was wasted; if this performance were held at a shop for perfume, it would still reek of alcohol stemming from Eli.

Water droplets sprinkled over his body from above giving Eli's skin a shiny, glistened look as he rubbed himself and belt out a chorus of derogatory lyrics.

The women in the audience melted at Eli's feet as he stood at the edge of the stage, swung his guitar over his back, and reached down and brushed his fingers along their cheeks. Vex and Niamh found themselves enjoying this break in their constant battle, a vacation away from the mission.

Vex gulped down his beer and ordered another, he held the fresh bottle in his hand when all of the sudden it shattered. Beer spilled all over his lap, but before he could muster the emotions to be upset, a woman's body flopped into his lap. He was stunned, _really?_ he thought. He lifted the girl, but she felt strangely limp. Vex examined the woman closer then dropped her body at the sight of blood oozing from her chest.

"TOBY!" Vex screamed reaching for his rifle, but it was too late, Vex saw his shields flash and he was jerked sideways as a round impacted his shoulder. There was a sniper somewhere and he was aimed in on the Marine. A scream rang out as a crowd member saw the body lying on the floor. Panic spread quickly through the audience as people began floating in the air, then without warning fly across the room into walls and furniture.

Toby hopped behind the bar and grabbed his Jakobs shotgun. Shots soon rang out in the tavern pelting random civilians and the walls. Bodies were being suspended and thrown every which way. Toby peered over the bar, that's when he saw three figures walk through the doorway of The Dark Horse.

Lightly armored gunmen stood in the tavern entrance, guns blazing, body's glowing. Toby watched as a pedestrian began to glow a dark blue before being tossed into the air. He put two and two together; the men had some sort of psychic powers. "Vex they're contrillin' people with their minds!" exclaimed Tobyhalf excited, half terrified. Vex had grabbed Niamh and tumbled over the bar for cover after Toby. The Marine peeked over the counter and witnessed the same thing Toby had.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that?" barked Vex in frustration.

"I don't know but we need to fight now if we want to stop this slaughter." Niamh said. And she was right, defenseless people were dropping like flies.

Just then the entire tavern was deafened by the sound of earsplitting rock. Shots rang out and Eli's voice boomed in the air, "Take that you mother Rakk'r!" he sang. The gang—minus Claptrap, who was hiding in a barrel, saw bright red lasers flashed across the room and ricochet of an invisible field around the three intruders.

Eli Ferrari had two pistols pointed at the strangers and was firing a hailstorm of super heated bolts of light. _CRACK_, _POP_, _FIZZLE_, the overwhelming amount of fire combined with the type of ammo being fired was too much for one of the intruder's psychic protective field and took five bolts to the chest and abdomen. The man's shield disintegrated as well, but before Eli could deliver the finishing shot the man next to the wounded jerked his hand horizontally sending a blue Ferrari across the ground and into a table.

"I'll fire first and draw their attention, once they toss me Niamh you fire, then Toby." Vex said as he stood and pulled his rifle's trigger. Bullets slammed into the wounded man dropping him to the floor permanently in a puddle of black blood.

"That's one of the targets we're after." said one of the figures. The second foe grabbed a small lighter from a pocket in his suit; pressed a button and light the flame. A small fire ignited, the man waved his free hand and twirled the fire from the lighter into a spiral and tossed it at Vex. The flame grew into a tremendous funnel as it exploded towards the Marine.

Vex dove behind a turned over table for cover just in time to avoid certain death. The inferno continued to scorch the table without letting up. Niamh knew she had to do something fast or Vex would be toast… literally. She pressed her armor's button and activated her panther suit. The metal consumed her human figure and she leapt over the counter and onto the man controlling the fire.

He had no time to react, no time to bring his force field up. Niamh made quick work of his shields, but before she could deliver her lethal strikes she felt herself drop to the ground as the man underneath her disappeared and reappeared next to her. He reached back with a glowing fist and slammed it into the metallic cat's side.

The blow strangely didn't hurt as much as Niamh was prepared for, but did send her heavy form out of The Black Horse's front doors.

Toby had waited long enough; he stood and fired all his shotgun rounds into the first offender. The shots scattered away from the man, who blocked them with ease. Again lasers began flying downrange striking Toby's opponent. The man ducked and swiped knocking Eli's feet out from under him, then sent Toby soaring through the air and slamming into the musician. The two were slow getting up, but got sent to the floor again. The man raised his gun and pulled the trigger. More lasers shot out, this time from the enemy's weapon. But nothing was happening to Toby or Eli.

Vex tossed his Orbital Recovery Ball (ORB) to Toby. It floated about the two super charging their shields and healing their wounds. Vex tackled the unsuspecting man. He sat up on his opponent's chest and thrust a perfectly aimed strike into the man's throat. The enemy coughed and choked and tried to fight back. But Vex was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and had already disoriented his prey.

The enemy threw a chop but Vex blocked it with ease and held his arm, drew his large talon knife with his other hand. But instead of stabbing his own victim Vex hastily threw the blade at the other man's back. The knife burst through the foe's barely recharged shields and dropped to the floor. Toby, Eli, and Niamh all focused their attack on the one helpless standing target. But before they could end him, both attackers vanished.

Vex stood up and brushed himself off, "What was that?" he asked. The tavern was in ruins. Bodies lie strewn across the floor in pools of blood. Vex's ORB was busy mending all that had survived the ordeal.

"I have no idea, but they were looking for you… or us." Niamh said as her armor returned to its normal state.

"Did ya'll get a look at their crazy cool powers? Ain't seen nothin' like it." Toby piped in.

"I have to say I've never came across any dudes like that before either." said Vex.

"They're from Maliwan." Niamh said. Vex and Toby looked at her quizzically, "They had the Maliwan emblem on their armor's shoulder pad." she finished.

"They must be here for Abaline." Toby said.

"We need to find her and see if she's okay." ordered Niamh.

The gang was on their way out of The Black Horse when Eli stepped in their way, his arms held out. "You've got talent my brothers and sister." the signer said, seemingly unfazed by the event that just occurred. The gang looked at him in bewilderment, "You've got the rock god in your souls. The flower of mayhem blooms inside you. I like it."

"Look man, you put on a rockin' show, but we ain't got time to smoke your dope. We gotta' help our friend." said Toby.

"I dig it my brother, we're fighting the man." Eli said, trying to maintain his posture, or footing for that matter.

"Did he just say 'we'?" asked Vex.

"I believe he did yes." Toby replied.

"Come on panther girl, let's get your friend and stick it to these Maliwan assholes." Eli said.

"Sir, you can't come with us. This isn't a circus." Niamh said shortly.

"My name's Winged-Tiger-of-Death." the singer said in his drunken stupor, "And danger gets me off pretty lady."

Niamh grabbed the boy's arms and dragged them out of the tavern. Eli followed. "Eli, err, Flaming-Dead-Tiger, or whatever. You can't come with us." said Niamh, her voice raised.

"Stop me, I dare you." Eli tossed back.

Niamh's temper flared which Vex caught and intervened, "Alright man, you can join. But if anything happens it's on you."

"That's it brother, gracias." Eli thanked. "Don't worry over me love," he said looking at Niamh, "I've been _around_ the galaxy, I'm still kickin', _strong_ if you know what I mean."

Niamh snorted and rolled her eyes and stormed back to the castle. Toby, Vex, Eli, and Claptrap hurried after.

Abaline and her friends were sitting in a lounge talking with Rosmuth and painting their nails when Niamh and the others barged in. Their clothes covered in dirt and blood. Abaline rushed to her friends, "Are you alright?" she exclaimed at their rag-tag apparel.

"We're fine, but are you okay?" Vex replied.

"I'm fine," Abaline said, "What happened?"

"We were attacked. Some new breed of Maliwan warriors infiltrated this place and attacked us." Vex informed.

"They're here looking for you, for us." Toby added.

Rosmuth shook her head, "How could this be?" she asked. "Our defenses are impenetrable. I'll speak with Roleena at once."

Just then the gang heard a thunderous crack come from outside. "What was that?" asked Niamh.

"Sounds like cannon fire." Vex groaned. "We need to get out of here."

Toby ran outside and into the courtyard for a better view at what was going on. Up in the sky was a large ship floating above the city. Six cannons lined its side and were firing down on the city. But the city's shields held fast.

Each explosion bathed the dome shields in coats of acid. The constant burning wasn't strong enough to eat the shields away, but it wouldn't let them recharge either. Soon the shields would fall, and whoever was in the ship would have free access to the city.

Toby rushed back in and explained the situation. "Let the tiger out of his cage, we'll mess these pigs up." said Eli ready for another fight.

Just then the gang heard the sickening sound of shields shattering. "They're in." came Roleena's voice over the ECHO COM. The gang paused, "There are a shit-ton of them." Roleena crackled. "They have laser technology… wait… there are a few whew are lifting objects… lighting things on fire."

"No, we have to help her!" Vex exclaimed as he stormed to the door.

"Vex, we need to protect Abaline and the others. Roleena can take care of herself. Her team has her back." Niamh said stopping the Marine.

Vex looked to the three frightened Sirens, "You're right. Rosmuth get us out of here."

"Follow me," the old lady said shuffling through the room and into a corridor to the back of another the room, "we will take the underground tunnel through hills Furnas Caverns."

Rosmuth led the gang out of the room and down a flight of stairs overlooking a cliff face. They entered another room and proceeded to the next door when Roleena came over the line, "It's Fowler, he betrayed us." her voice sound horse and weary. "He's trying to cut you off before you reach the tunnels."

Just then soldiers broke into the room through another door. "Light these mother's up!" Ferrari sang out. And the gang did so. Wave after wave dropped, until the gang had to reload. That's when Fowler stepped in holding a rocket launcher, two Psy Ops at his sides.

"Nathaniel why would you do this?" Rosmuth gasped.

"Because I get a share of the power my dear." the man replied. "I've got the money, but I want raw power." His eyes appeared dark and menacing. He looked at the Sirens, "Get them."

The Operators immediately brought the dark blue glow upon themselves and lifted Heather and Charlize into the air, slammed them against the wall knocking them unconscious, and brought the girls to Mr. Fowler's feet.

"Get Abaline out of here." Rosmuth said to Vex. "Go get the suits from the armory and get to the bottom of this building, fall through the X and take the tunnels through the caverns."

Niamh hurried Claptrap, Toby, Abaline, and Eli through the room and to the stairwell. "What about you?" Vex inquired.

"I'll delay them the best I can." she replied, "The safe on the west wall… you'll find what _you're_ looking for." Rosmuth turned to the men and pulled out a pair of pistols and fired at the three intruders. The bullets bounced away and Nathaniel sighted in. Vex ran down the stairs to catch up with his gang when the sound of Rosmuth's end echoed down the stairwell. He knew the old woman never stood a chance.

Vex quickly caught his team and hoisted Claptrap up to his side as the robot was having a hard time keeping up rushing down a flight of stairs. "I have a very important secret to tell you human!" the robot exclaimed.

"I know, safe on the west wall." Vex said skipping two, three steps at a time.

"… Why yes. With my superb mind powers I planted that information in your head without you knowing!"

"Right…" said Vex. He and the others rounded a sharp corner at a V in the corridor. To the right led further down, to the left lied the armory. The gang rushed into the armory and slammed the door behind them.

Abaline burst into tears. "Don't worry beautiful child, this funky sex-panther is gonna erectify this problem with that _suit_ and his cronies." Ferrari said.

Abaline looked at the man confused through her tears. "Don't mind him chubs, he's just tagging along." Toby said hugging the Siren. "I promise the first chance we get for a counter strike we will get your friends back and put an end to Maliwan."

"That's right." Niamh concurred. "But first we need to get to a safer place."

"Let's get these suits on and get out of here." said Vex climbing into his own suit of armor. The sharp, cold pain struck his body then subsided; the HUD screen appeared with all the same features. Vex scrolled through the teams vital stats until he reached Roleena's. She was still alive. Vex sighed with relief. He walked over to the west wall and found a box sitting on a mantle. Vex opened the box and found a stone with inscribing all over it. "We got another key piece guys."

Vex grabbed a few grenades and ammo clips and loaded a bag, then tossed it to Toby. He handed Claptrap the key piece and the robot stored it in his belly. Niamh grabbed Claptraps hand and Vex and Eli posted at the door. "Activate your suit's camouflage." Vex ordered. The party disappeared into their surroundings.

Vex opened the door and the team cleared out of the entrance. Shots zipped through the open door illuminating the adjacent wall in blues, reds, yellow, and greens as it rained elemental bullets. When the fire subsided Vex and Eli crept out and up to the pair of Maliwan soldiers. The soldiers never saw their deaths coming.

Vex thrust his combat knife into a soldiers gut and Eli pistol whipped the other soldier until his head was mush. "It's clear, let's move." came Vex's voice over the helmet's internal speakers. The gang moved out and down the hallway, back to the fork.

But as they made the turn to continue down the next set of stairs they heard a strange voice call out from the shadows, "I see you."

A man appeared in the light; Uzi's pointed at the party's heads. "Snake Eyes always gets his target." the man slithered.

Toby pulled the pin to a Flash and Paste grenade and let it roll to Snake Eye's feet. The grenade exploded in a bright flash and sprayed the hallway with a thick, heavy, muck.

By the time Snake Eyes could see again his targets had left. "Nooooo!" he cried trying to move his body through the thick sludge.

The gang jumped down the remaining stairs and found a phosphorus X on painted on the floor. Toby and Abaline fell through the floor first, then Niamh and Claptrap, and lastly Eli and Vex.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter

16

Toby landed awkwardly and rolled to the rocky ground. "Ouch!" he cried as he realized he twisted his ankle in the fall. Abaline landed with a barrel roll out of the way of the incoming Niamh; who landed with grace. Vex and Eli came down one after the other. The whole gang was safe, or safer than before. But they knew that the hunting party sent after them would soon find a way into the caves.

The name given to these caverns did them justice; the heat was sweltering, the temperature on the suits HUD read 128 degrees with a humidity level of 99 percent. The Furnas Caverns were definitely hot. Plumes of super heated steam jetted out of craters that lined the floor and walls of the expansive caves. That raised the humidity; the pools of magma are what kept the temperature high.

"God, who shit themselves on the fall down here?" Eli exclaimed plugging his nose.

"I smell that too, it smells like—" Niamh started before being cut off by Claptrap.

"Sulfur! There are small trace amounts of sulfuric acid lining the walls down here friends."

"It's like this damn cave took a dump, and we are willingly rubbing our faces in it." Ferrari complained. "The only _good_ thing that comes from this is the heat makes my rockin' body glisten." The musician shot Niamh a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "We need to move before they find a way down here."

"Rosmuth said these caverns lead out and away from the city. I imagine since we were at the top of the pinnacle the only way out is down." Vex said removing his suit.

"What are you doin'?" Toby inquired. "These suits kick ass, why take em' off?"

"I don't know about you, but it's freaking hot down here. The further down we go the hotter it will get. These suits… they aren't going to cool me off." Vex replied.

Toby thought about it for a second, "Yeah I guess yer right." He removed his suit as well and placed it in his pack.

The gang began their march down the cavernous halls, avoiding streams of lava and steam vents. The deeper they went, the darker their surroundings got. Vex and Niamh pulled their flashlights out and shined them into the matted black rooms. The place would've been pitch-black if not for the faint glow given off by the lava beds.

Further down the party began to notice that manmade structures were put up all around the caverns. The walls started showing carved rock pillars, stairs, and odd markings. Wooden planks and metal beams held large chunks of rock in place forming bridges off in the distance, or doorways nearby.

"This place feels more like a temple than a cave." Toby said. "It reminds me of this movie I saw, where this guy and this small Chinese boy were trapped in a temple. And they had to fight this dude who ripped hearts out. It was pretty friggin' sweet!"

"What's that thing?" said Abaline suddenly. The gang turned their attention to a large statue carved into the wall. The statue had the body of a bison, the head of a lion, and the legs of a horse. Two great horns veered off the statues forehead. The creation stood about thirty feet tall. Though the caverns had opened up, the ceiling was only about fifty feet high. Surrounding the beast were pictures of life-sized people worshiping it.

"The behemoth requires a sacrifice." Eli muttered. And actually, that's what the wall displayed. Off to the far right was a picture of a person tide down to a table looking thing.

"Nothing like that exists down here right?" Abaline said, a quiver in her voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I have see so much crazy stuff since leaving my house." said Toby.

Niamh glared at him, "No I don't, and thank you Toby." she said scolding Toby. "Why would Rosmuth send us here to escape only to run into a beast like that?"

"Let's keep moving." Vex said. "It looks like we'll need to go through that room. The hall down there looks like a dead end."

Just then sprinkles of dust fell lightly on the gang as the ground underneath them jostled. "What… the hell… was that?" Abaline said, now more fearful.

"Probably just a tremor." Vex reassured. The Marine went first through the archway and into the other room. The rest followed. They walked into a long hallway that's walls stretched high, and was about fifteen feet wide. The rocky ground had changed to tiling that bore strange markings and symbols.

Toby noticed that some of the tiles felt wobbly or uneasy. He stepped carefully across the floor. "How far do you think this hall goes?" he asked.

"Who knows, but it curves up ahead." said Niamh pointing her light down the corridor.

Just then Toby felt his foot sink, or rather the floor move. The sound of stone grinding filled their ears, and then _CLICK_.

"What was that?" asked Abaline.

"I seen this in a movie once, we need to run!" Toby exclaimed. Following his advice came a roar in from the darkness behind them. The gang noticed the walls to their rear closing in on each other.

"Move, move, move!" ordered Vex ushering his team. The party sprinted as fast as they could. The walls were slowly gaining on the group as they rounded the corner to find a pitfall. Vex skidded to a halt only to be pushed over the side by an inattentive Toby who slammed into him and toppled over as well. Vex and Toby luckily caught the side of the flooring narrowly escaping a fall into a dark despair.

Niamh and Eli helped the two up, "We don't have much time, these walls aren't stopping." said Vex. The team jumped across the pit and continued down the hall. Suddenly, out of the fading light, the gang found themselves at a dead end.

"What do we do?" exclaimed Abaline.

"Ah ha!" Claptrap squealed, "This way." he pointed. Carved in the wall were grooves, forming a ladder in the side of the stone. Vex lifted Claptrap to his shoulders and began to climb. The gang mad it only halfway up when the wall they hung onto began moving.

"We gotta' hurry." Toby called up to the rest of the team. Vex reached the top and turned to help the others up. Toby slipped at the last step, Eli and Vex grabbed the boy and yanked him up just before being crushed. The walls closed behind them blocking any chance of going back the way they had come.

"Looks like the only way is forward." Niamh muttered. Through the door was a room filled with carvings and statues. Letters and symbols showed women with incredible powers. "The city must have been built upon these ancient ruins. You think its founders did that on purpose?" Niamh inquired.

"Yes," Abaline answered, "these temples were once home to Sirens from centuries ago." Abaline gazed at the statue of a woman with fiery wings; it read _Lilith_.

"Look at this." Toby said, staring at a wall. The gang scuttled over to him as he read the inscriptions, "The first six Sirens were discovered in 1869, they were Isabella, Ariel, Erin, Shary, Natasha, and Shell. Their origins unknown to this world as well as themselves, they had been kept in this temple to remain safe." Toby moved down the wall, "Vex over here," Vex came over with the light, "More worlds have been discovered, new systems, celestial beings, all new, all discovered on my own without my love. Ulla has been dead for ten years now leaving us with five Sirens. There have been rumors of a girl with special powers on the planet Earth in the Milky Way system. We have yet to discover why there is always six Sirens, no more, no less."

The gang stopped at the end of a wall, a picture of a woman dying and another coming to life shown, "As long as these girls have special powers, there will be men out there with the greed in their hearts to steal that power away." Niamh read.

The next room was lined with stone carved monsters and large chests and coins that lined the walls. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a book on it. A single beam of light illuminated the book from a hole in the ceiling. The gang walked up to the pedestal and opened the book. It was covered in dust; the pages were frail from centuries of time. Vex turned carefully to the first page. "Nothing." he said. The pages were blank.

"Wait, look." said Abaline. On the pages ink scrolled to form a picture of a cave much like the one described as the Vault. Letters appeared on the paper out of thin air, "_I have found the Vault, it was shown to me by the Niavi'aluz. These strange beings had populated the galaxy long before human being and built these Vaults as a place to store their legacy._" Vex looked at the others, "Intriguing." he said.

"_The Niavi'aluz have told me of a great evil that has come from another universe, through a portal in space, linking our universe with our many galaxies to their universe and their galaxies. They showed me how blind I was, we were as a race, to believe that there was only one universe. The Vaults hold the key to their technology, to their survival. And I, Siegfried Armani Bonaparte have been entrusted on this planet, Pandora, to keep the Vault safe from its residence."_

Toby piped in, "Wonder what this 'evil' is?"

"There was a monster fought by the Vault hunters almost one hundred years ago." Abaline said.

"And what about that psycho Handsome Jack? He summoned another creature." Niamh added. "Another band of Vault hunters had to defeat it as well."

"There seems to be a connection between the Sirens and this _Niavi'aluz_." Toby muttered.

"So it seems that they made Eridium, to charge their key, to open their Vault. They must have thought they would be coming back to get their stuff after the evil passes." Vex said.

"But there was a way to open the Vault with an overly charged Siren." said Abaline. "Which means there is a connection between me and this alien entity." Just then the gang heard a loud bang from beyond the rooms behind them.

"Someone's trying to get in." Eli said.

"That's our queue to leave." said Vex. The gang headed to the door at the opposite end.

"Hold up!" exclaimed Abaline. She ran back to the book and grabbed it from the stone pedestal.

"Wait Abaline no!" cried the gang. Abaline shoved the book in her bag and turned to see the gang all in shock. To her left came the sound of rock rubbing on rock as the pedestal rose a foot from the ground. Above here dropped stone plates that crashed on the floor. Water poured through holes in the ceiling, flooding the room.

"Let's get the hell out of here." said Eli. The water was already waist high, forcing the gang to wade into the next room. The team passed through another room and into a gigantic cavern, with walkways leading in every direction. "Good goddess of virgin women, look over there!" Eli said pointing his guitar out over the cavern toward a pair of large doors. On either side of the door was two of the monstrous statue that was standing in front of the door further back in the caves. On the doors was a large Vault symbol carved into the stone. A marble pedestal stood erect directly in front of the doors.

"That must be another vault." Toby said.

"And if I had to guess, I'd say those statues we've been seeing are what guard the Vault." Niamh added.

Water was running over the feet of the party and into the pit below. It was only a matter of time before the pit filled along with the caves and the gang be lost to a watery grave. "We need to find an exit before this place fills up." said Vex. The others agreed and the party took off down the sloping walkway and across a bridge. They climbed down a wooden ladder and onto some wooden scaffolding to a ledge where the previous dwellers had been unable to complete their construction.

They had to jump across a craves and onto another ledge to work their way down to a small doorway. The rocky hall was narrow and lined with craters all the way down. Steam vented in an intervallic pattern. The gang had reached a low enough level for the water to have now reached the area they were now at. There was, from what Vex could see, enough room to tightly fit the whole gang in between each vent. "Everyone stay close, move when I move." he said.

Vex waited, watched, and then ran. The rest of the team followed close behind, stopping when the Marine stopped. It took a few moments for the party to make it through the hallway and into a room where the water had just reached their mid-shin. The room exited down stairs and was full of water. "Looks like we're going for a swim." Vex said. He grabbed Claptrap and stepped in; which was hot, like a steaming shower. Vex pulled his ballistic eyewear over his face and drew in a deep breath.

Left, right, and down a stairway Vex swam until he reached a room with a high ceiling. He rose to the top and broke the surface of the water. His lungs filled with air. Vex was relieved to find sunlight coming through a large hole in the ceiling. The rest of the crew's heads popped up from the water, and all gasping for air. They too noticed the hole and waded in the water until it lifted them high enough to pull themselves out.

Once everyone was out, the gang still had to climb down a steep flight of stairs, high up on a cliff side. The gang moved carefully down the face of the cliff, slipping and stumbling over the loose rocks and dirt. With only a few close scares, the party had finally made it to a terrace where they found an F4T-C4RDiN4L, or 'Fat Cardinal'. This hovercraft sat eight, two at the cockpit, three in the belly, and one on each wing-pod. Vex and Niamh hopped in the cockpit and started up the flyer. Eli and Toby jumped into the wing-pods and turned the Eridium Gauss Cannons on. Abaline and Claptrap loaded up into the belly and buckled in.

"Alright everyone in?" called Vex.

"Up." the gang replied.

Vex pushed on the throttle and the Fat Cardinal groaned as it glided across the plateau. Vex didn't know where to go, he just knew they had to get away. He knew Maliwan was after Abaline, and with a new type of psychic soldier. He now knew the location of another Vault. He now had more knowledge of how the Vaults and Sirens came to be. And, he knew that they had two of the three Vault keys. They had to find the last piece. He had to protect his friends. He had to save Pandora from the greedy hands that would choke the life from it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter

17

Fastwater floated down from the Alcatraz's gravity drop-pad, and into the ruins of the once standing town. Black smoke billowed into the sky blotting out the rising morning sun. The battle had lasted a good couple of hours, longer than anticipated. Nevaeh was surprised at the resistance they met. Snake Eyes came up the road, a wounded woman slung over his shoulder. The thin man looked pleased with his catch, as he wore a twisted smirk across his gaunt face. Nevaeh noticed blood had stained his leather jacket. The woman whimpered and cried.

"What are you doing with her?" Fastwater inquired.

"Glorious Black wants to play a little game with her. He asks her a question and if she doesn't answer I make her." hissed the man happily.

Fastwater frowned at Snake Eyes glee over such inhumane thoughts. "Where's the Commander of the Shiva Team?" Fastwater demanded, "I wish to get a SitRep."

Snake Eyes pointed down the road to his right, "End of the road, first building across the three-way." he replied. Snake Eyes stepped into the purple light and was lifted into the air and to the Alcatraz. Fastwater wasn't found of torture, she had lost one of her parents to extreme measures of torture.

The Siren walked down the street and into the building where she found Shiva Team patching themselves up, reloading their weapons, and taking a break. Fastwater pulled up a chair next to the Commander, "What happened down there?" she asked.

"We followed the targets down a secret passage that lead to some old temple under the mountain. We lost them behind a trap door." the man replied.

"What about the city?"

"It took a ninety percent loss of inhabitants." the Commander answered.

Fastwater eyed the crew, "Who ordered the destruction of the town?"

"Glorious Black Ma'am."

Nevaeh sighed, all the useless killing. It was unnecessary and put a bad taste in her mouth for Black's style of leadership. What did it accomplish besides darkening one's soul more and giving the appearance of a tyrant. "So much destruction… and for what?" she murmured, "Did you at least find any clues as to where they are headed?" she asked the Commander.

"Trying to find them by way of telepathy is useless when the target is lost themselves." he replied. He could see the frustration in her eyes; her mind a blur with thoughts of worry, and anger. "They aren't aware that we hold two of the three key pieces. They have a new found knowledge about the origin of the Vaults. I would assume they are heading away from this mountain in search of the last key piece." said the man.

"Thank you Commander." Fastwater said as she got up from her seat and walked back to the ship. She rode the gravity lift up and stepped onto the deck. Black and Snake Eyes stood over a bloodied body that lay in the corner.

Snake Eyes chuckled as he stepped on the woman. The lifeless body let out a quiet gurgle. Fastwater was disgusted, she turned to Black, "So this is who you are I see." she said gravely.

Black looked at her flabbergasted, "Snake, dump the body and excuse us please." he said. The man grabbed the woman and threw her out the back hatch, then closed the rear and departed for his cabin. Once the third wheel was gone Black sat on the couch and let out a long breathe. "Nevaeh, have a seat." he said. Fastwater sat down at the other end of the couch. Her eyes were stone-like as if she already had her mind made up not to compromise her impression on the sight she had witnessed.

"I know you must think I'm a tyrant, or a monster. Giving Snake Eyes orders like that." Black started, "But as you and I both know time is running out, for your boss and for me as well."

"There are other means of gathering information. Torture is tasteless. You and I both know it's not about mission accomplishment with Snake, the man gets some sick, freak satisfaction out of it." snarled Fastwater. "That woman didn't deserve _that_ kind of treatment."

"I understand, and for that you have my word that no more will suffer that way." Black responded. "I will find and use other means to extract data from people we capture. You have my word."

Nevaeh paused in thought; she nodded and said, "Okay, thank you." She cringed a little before asking, "What did you find out?"

Glorious Black let a faint, prideful smile show, "The woman informed us that the cave exits at the back side of this mountain. The plan is to attack them alone and away from help along the Goliath Swamps."

"Can this ship fit in the dense forest?" inquired Fastwater.

"The growth of that place is five times that of most natural swamps. The canopy is measured at roughly five hundred feet above ground. The trees are spaced about ten to fifteen yards apart, plenty of room for Chaos to navigate."

"We are going to engage them in combat? We haven't had much luck with that." Nevaeh tossed the words about lightly.

"No, I have a different plan." Black said, "Chaos has been working on a device for me known as the EMG, or the Eridium Magnet Gun." Fastwater looked intrigued, so Black continued, "Sirens have a connection with Eridium, and this gun attracts the chemical compound that makes up Eridium, thus pulling the Siren to our ship." Black finished.

Fastwater stood up and poured herself a drink at the cabinet, "So our engagement with the rest of her posy will be hasty."

"Exactly!" Black said.

Nevaeh sipped her beverage, she felt good about this plan. They had a string of bad luck capturing one girl. But not this time, no this time she felt victory, it was near. "Commander come in." she called over the ECHO COM.

"Go ahead."

"Get your team back in the ship. We depart immediately." ordered Fastwater.

"Roger." the Shiva Team Commander replied and within seconds their figures appeared out of thin air. Black excused himself to the cockpit while Fastwater briefed the Psy Ops team on the order of operation. The Alcatraz began to move as Chaos piloted it over the mountain and down the cliff face. Nevaeh retreated to her small cabin where she fell onto her bed.

She was tired; this hunt was not the most difficult she has ever had, but it was the most exhausting one she has been on. Her eyes were heavy and she let them fall closed as she drifted into a brief blissful sleep. Just then she sat up straight, something felt off.

"Ever alert, that's what I like about you." came a hiss from the shadowed corner of her compact room.

"What are you doing in my room?" Nevaeh demanded.

Then, as fast as lightning, Snake Eyes was upon Fastwater, pinning her arms to the bed and placing his knee upon her chest. "You are very beautiful. Such a stunning creature." he whispered.

"What are you doing Snake Eyes? Get off me!" she shouted at him. She struggled but found that she was already in an awkward spot to attempt any resistance.

"The dull hum of the engines drowns out the cries of a scared girl. I imagine your heart fluttering with a combination of fear and anger. It's the kind of stuff I feel." Snake Eyes said; almost more to himself rather than Fastwater.

"What is your problem?" she shouted.

"I don't appreciate being talked down to." Snake said as his long tongue ran across Nevaeh's cheek. If Faswater wasn't fearful before, she was now. She had no clue what Snake Eyes was talking about or what his intensions were. He moved his knee from her chest and over an arm to free his hand. Snake backhanded Nevaeh across her face which drew blood from her lips. He leaned over her and licked the blood droplets from her lips.

Fastwater screamed, "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU SNAKE."

"Yes, get angry, get excited. You're so hot." he slithered. Then he pulled out a collar device and placed it around the Siren's neck. "I know what kind of a freak you are and trust me, it gets me off baby." Snake Eyes chuckled.

"What is this shit? Get it off me!" Nevaeh struggled harder. Finally she broke free and reached for Snake's jugular, but the man glided back into the shadows and disappeared. Nevaeh breathed heavily in anger, she was still bewildered at what just happened. Then she remembered the collar and reached for it. She gave it a hard tug. Immediately she felt a shock run through her body, "AWK!" she shrieked. She had to get help; Black was the man to help her. Fastwater stormed out of her room and into the cockpit, where she found Snake Eyes beside Glorious Black.

Black could see tears forming in the Sirens eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Snake…" but before she could say anything about what went down Snake shook his head and Nevaeh felt the same bolt of electricity run down her body. "Aaaaaah!" she screamed as she fell to the floor. She panted; her head felt fuzzy and her vision blurred. "Wha… wha… what's happening?" she said, staggering to get up. The two men just stood there staring at her. She wondered why Glorious Black hadn't inquired about what just happened nor try and help her. "Black, help…" she choked.

"I'm afraid our pet needs to go to obedience school Snake." Black said, his voice was very dark.

"Yes." agreed Snake.

Again the Siren was shocked, her body dropping to the floor. She felt weak. "Wh… why are you… you doing this?" she cried.

"You showed weakness, plain and simple. I need people I can trust to do whatever it takes to accomplish the mission. Even if that means torturing and killing every last civilian on this planet." said Black. "Now you will be kept under close watch. You will do as I say. You will not communicate with anyone anymore. And when the mission is complete…" Glorious Black paused a moment to pull out a cigar and pipe it, "I will see about letting you live." he laughed. "Lock her in her cabin for the time being." ordered Black.

Snake Eyes chuckled, "Walk." he ordered, and to Fastwater's surprise, her body obeyed. The collar Snake had attached around her neck was some sort of control device. Nevaeh began to sob as her body obeyed her new captor's commands. She felt helpless, no one to trust, to come to her help. She stepped into her room and heard the door close and lock behind her. She finally had control of her body again. Nevaeh knew escape was useless right now. She would have to wait for that perfect moment. She hoped she'd have the foresight to see it before its too late and Black disposes of her.

Nevaeh touched her earpiece, "Ma'am, come in." she whispered. "Are you there?" but no reply. And then her heart sank to the sound of a familiar voice, "I can hear you huntress. But nobody else can." it hissed. Nevaeh's body tightened up and constricted in on itself as waves of electricity coursed through her veins.

"Aaaaaaaaaawk!" she cried. "Stop… please stop it!" a moment later relief came, and the shock subsided. Fastwater cried hard, for what seemed hours. But after only minutes she had sobbed herself to sleep. She was all alone.

A few hours passed before Nevaeh was abruptly awaken by the jolt of the Alcatraz as it took a sharp right swing. "Fastwater please come to the cockpit." Black's voice boomed over the intercom. Nevaeh rubbed her eyes, makeup stained her knuckles; she knew she probably looked like a wreck. In any other circumstance she would care, but not here, and not now. She moved through the ship and to Glorious Black's side.

"Ah, there you are." he said, his voice chipper. "We are on the tails of our targets as we speak. Chaos is in hot pursuit and we are preparing to extract the Siren Abaline within the next few minutes." Black held the radio to his mouth, "Are you ready Snake?" he asked.

"I'm in position awaiting the target." Snake replied.

"Hephaestus are you ready?" Black inquired. There was no reply. "Heph are you ready?" Glorious Black growled into the radio.

"I am Sir." the Siren responded meekly.

"Good." Black said, "You Sirens are a handful." he muttered, making sure Fastwater could hear. "Chaos prepare to move in on the target."

"Yes Sir." the pilot replied. Chaos pushed the throttle forward and the Alcatraz dove through the tree's canopy and into the dark swamps. Chaos flipped the lights on and the swamps lit up. Strange glowing bugs float in the air. Crazy plants illuminated in the artificial light. And five humans and a robot riding in a Fat Cardinal wore a look of shock as the Alcatraz descended into the Goliath Swamps and onto their location.

"Now!" shouted Black, spitting with excitement. Fastwater looked out the window; on the wing stood Hephaestus, launching waves of fire down at the confused enemies. In their scrambled excitement, shots were fired back at the ship as the group below tried to find cover behind a fallen tree.

Just then Nevaeh saw a vibrant, violet light jet out from below the cockpit. "That's our EMG!" Black cackled.

Snake moved the light over the Siren below. Abaline's tattoos began to glow, and she was lifted out of the hover craft and pulled through the air and right into a metal disk that hung from the bottom of the ship. Just then Nevaeh heard the EMG fold and enter the belly of the Alcatraz. She turned and rushed into the hull. Snake had beat her and to Abaline. He had a collar in his left hand and a baton in the other. He struck the girl across the shoulder. Another strike, and another.

"Stop!" Fastwater shouted.

Snake kept his gaze on Abaline, "Get back!" Snake Eyes shouted to Fastwater. Her collar jolted her and she dropped to her knees. She quickly pulled out her SMG and held the trigger. The electricity was remorseless, and as long as Nevaeh held the trigger to her gun, the shock continued. Soon everything had faded to black and Fastwater had passed out.

Despite going unconscious, Fastwater's attempt on Snake did draw his attention away from Abaline long enough to give her time to Phasestalk. The first thing Abaline did was release Snake's grenades; all six, into the cockpit of the ship. She then found her prey's knives and proceeded to puncture his own stomach multiple times.

Nevaeh awoke from her torturous shock, her head groggy. "Uuh, what happened?" she muttered. She looked up to see Snake on his knees as he drove two knives into his stomach which was already a bloodied mess. And then, to Nevaeh's surprise, Snake exploded into a meaty, bloody mist. Out of the red haze stood Abaline covered from head to toe in her oppositions innards. Before she could tell the girl to get away she was lifted up and by Shiva Team. The Psy Ops experiments held both the Sirens in a psychic stasis-field in fear that Abaline would take over their bodies. Using their powers they attached the collar around Abaline's neck.

Hephaestus was escorted into the room by a very charred and bloody Glorious Black; all three Sirens were in the Alcatraz's hull. "What do you plan on doing with us?" Fastwater inquired.

"It's simple my dear. I will escort you ladies back to Maliwan and receive a hefty sum of cash. Wherein your powers will be drained to make weapons this universe has never seen, presumably you will die there after a few years. All the meanwhile I will have tracked down the remaining Vault hunters, stolen their last key from their dying hands, and unlocked a power greater than anything you could imagine. The secrets of the universe will be mine." explained Black.

"Sir, what should we do with the Sirens for now?" the Shiva Team Commander inquired.

"Lights out." Glorious Black replied.

"Black you'll never get away with this!" shouted Fastwater before being rendered unconscious.

"I believe I already have." Black chortled. "Chaos, take us to the Fortune Station. We will catch a ride to Ellipsis and meet with Ji-al Qaiera to make the exchange."

The ship turned and lifted through the tree tops and into the air. Black now had two of the three key pieces, along with three of the six Sirens. He was feeling good. Glorious Black always got what he wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter

18

"Abaline!" Toby shouted as he witnessed his friend being hulled up into a ship. "Noooo!"

Toby ducked low into his seat as another blast of fire scorched the Fat Cardinal. He aimed his cannon at the attacking ship and fired. Glowing violet rounds melted holes into the wing around the woman throwing fire balls. He barely missed, but he wouldn't miss again. The ship weaved back and forth, strafing the oncoming fire from Toby and Eli.

"Give me back Abaline!" Toby shouted at the woman. Another wave brushed across the hover craft, this time melting through the plating and into the internal hardwire.

"Moving to cover!" Vex yelled as he steered the ship over and behind a downed tree trunk. The trunk was quickly set ablaze and the fire crawled along the dry foliage until it had created a crescent around the party.

"Vex what're you doing?" exclaimed Toby, "We can't rescue Abaline from behind here." Toby was livid with rage.

"Toby, we can't do much to help her if we are dead." Niamh assure.

Toby readied his arm cannon; he could count on his laser to knock that bird out of the sky. He jumped up the log and took aim. His shields were burning away slowly. But before he could get a shot off he was flung back into the muddy waterunder the Cardinal, by a wave of flame. His shields had fallen to just a splinter of energy left.

Just then the gang heard and explosion and saw a flash of light. Metal rained down everywhere. Toby and hoped the bird had crashed and Abaline was safe. Instead, the ship shuttered, turned, and flew away.

"No Abaline!" Toby cried. He screamed with all his rage into the dark, dank air. Toby slumped down in the muck, "Abaline…" his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry we let them get you." he choked.

"Hey Toby," Vex said, his voice stern yet comforting, "they haven't won yet. We can still get her back."

"How's that?" Toby choked.

"Niamh, you and I will go after that Alcatraz." said Vex.

"Of course, let's hurry." Niamh replied.

Toby looked confused at the plan, "Uh, what do the rest of us do Vex?" he inquired.

"Toby, there are still bad guys after the last key piece. You, and Eli, and Claptrap have to go find it and keep it safe." Vex said.

Toby wiped his eyes and nodded, "I guess it makes sense, the second in command should tackle such a challenging task."

Niamh and Vex looked at each other and read what the other was thinking, "Yes, that is why I asked you." said Vex.

"Vex we have to go now if we want to follow that ship." Niamh exclaimed.

"Hey Vex," Toby said, Vex turned to the boy, "I just wanna say, y'all are like family. Are we gonna…"

But before Toby could finish Niamh jumped in, "Toby, don't worry. We'll come back, and we'll be together again."

Toby gave a nod and then he, Eli, and Claptrap hopped off the Fat Cardinal and moved away from the flames through the swamp water and to safety. They watched as Vex and Niamh sped away after the Alcatraz, and after Abaline.

"Oh my God you guys are so righteous!" tittered Eli. "Where have you gorgeous folks been all my musical life?" asked Eli. Toby shook his head disgusted. "I'm going to write a song about this adventure, nay, an epic rock ballad that will get many boys laid, and drop the panties of numerous ladies."

"Right…" said Toby in disbelief. He looked at Claptrap, "Alright buddy, where is this final key piece at?"

Claptrap began making odd buzzing and whirling noises, beeps and boops. And then a small trey popped out from his stomach area and projected a hologram of an island. "The finale key piece is located on this island. Wait one moment while I search my database for the name of this particular island." said the robot.

Toby gazed at the luminescent scenery while he waited for Claptrap to locate their next destination. The swamp had a strange calmness to it. The low lighting and quiet hums of animals in the distance pacified Toby's mind.

"Got it my main flesh sack." Claptrap said with certainty, "The Islands of DOOM." Claptrap declared with an emphasis on _Doom_. "I am marking the location of the island on your map now."

Toby activated his ECHO device's map; a small arrow pointed to the northeastern direction of his compass. "Damn," he expressed, "that there's a long way away." The distance marker read three hundred and forty two kilometers.

Eli swung his guitar around in front of him, "Well let's get this pony show on the road hombre, I will serenade us with glorious mantras." Toby stepped off through the swamps; and, to his surprise was actually happy to hear Ferrari's electric melody.

The swamp it's self didn't present any immediate danger; however, if one wasn't careful, there was a muddy sink hole waiting to swallow its victim up. Toby had to be pulled out of the muck after sinking up to his chest. Progress was slow unfortunately; the swamps forced the trio to find patches of solid land to cross.

As the time passed Toby and Ferrari were becoming increasingly tired. He didn't even notice for the past few hours but under the forests canopy he couldn't tell what time of the day it was; no sunlight could get through, which gave these swamps a sense of timelessness. As if time just stood still. He figured it must be around midnight as that was the time when he would normally begin to get sleepy. Once they had made their way onto a solid island, Toby stopped and rested on a stump.

"I say we turn in for the night fella's." he said.

Eli had stopped singing long ago, "I agree gents, I'm exhausted."

Toby figured it would be best to begin with a fire, "Eli dig us a fire pit. Clap buddy, go gather some of those glowy mushroom thingy's. I'll gather the firewood." Toby directed. Eli began to pull the foliage away and make a circle of dirt and stone. Claptrap plucked all the illuminated mushrooms on their little island patch. And Toby grabbed an armful of wood and kindling. Once back Toby had Claptrap set up the mushrooms in a twenty foot circle around the fireplace. This would give them light in hopes to keep away any predators, or at least see them coming; the fire was for the same reason.

"Clap, you are on watch bro, since you don't need sleep or nothin'." Toby said.

"Aye aye Sir!" Claptrap said with a salute.

Toby and Eli was awoken abruptly a few hours later when Claptrap had heard movement from beyond the light, deep in the forest. Soft "THUDS" could be heard in three second intervals. The swamp water rippled with every thunderous echo. "I can't tell if it's getting closer." Toby muttered, staring hard into the darkness. He could barely make out the image of large tree-like creatures moving between stagnant trees. The tree monsters let out sharp, quick crack sounds to each other as they walked through the swamps.

"I say we saddle up and get on out." said Eli.

"I agree man." Toby concurred. The three promptly put the fire out and departed along a narrow strip of grassy land and deeper into the swamps. Further in, the gang noticed the spots of land became more and more scarce, and the swamp water became deeper and deadlier. Strange, alien-like leeches clung to Ferrari after slipping down a slope and into a pool. Bizarre looking tentacles reached from the waters and waved lackadaisically in the air until prey would fly or swim by. Toby was shocked to see the lightning speed these lazy looking tentacles had in pulling their victims into the water. Once under water, the gang was left to imagine the horror happening; blood, water, and alien body parts sprayed into the air from a whirlpool that the tentacle creature seemed to create while feeding.

Toby pulled out his map to make sure they weren't getting turned around. The scenery was all the same and it would be easy to be going in circles without even knowing. Just then he found himself walking into Eli's back. "Ouch," he said rubbing his nose, "why'd y'all stop for?" he asked.

Eli pointed ahead, "There's a walkway that just appeared."

Toby looked out into the swamp. Indeed, a transparent platform had appeared. "That's strangely convenient." he muttered. The walkway was held about a foot above the swamp by floating silver orbs with blue rings. These rings extended out from the spheres and met under the platforms. Arches stretched between the orbs and hovered over the platform and produced a soft light for passing occupants. The platforms themselves looked like blue glass with strange tribal etchings. The walkway itself emitted a low level glow aiding in giving clear visibility to its passengers.

From what the gang could see, the boardwalk forked into three paths about one hundred feet from the entrance. The party walked up the stairs and down the platform to the three-way. Toby slowed to a halt and checked the map. "Looks like the right one is our path." he said as he lead the others along their path.

After some time had passed, Toby noticed that his surroundings had begun to change. The sky was no longer hidden away by the thick canopy of the forest, but instead replaced by rock. This stony ceiling hung high in the air. The trees had grown thinner and brittle in their appearance.

"Are we still on the righteous path dude?" Eli wondered.

"I believe so… err, maybe… dang man, I dunno." Toby replied looking at his map.

The small robot pushed ahead of the two humans, "Follow me mortals, I will lead the…" but before Claptrap could finish his sentence he was swept away and into the swamps.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Toby and Eli. The two ran to the platform's ledge and looked over to find Claptrap upside down in the mud. Toby reached for his shotgun but found his hands quickly bound to his sides with a barbed, vine-like strap. "Hey, what the…" Toby shrieked as he struggled.

Eli pulled out a razor and was about to free Toby when he felt something sharp slither up his leg. He glanced at Toby; they both knew what was coming next. Eli was violently flung into the air; the swamps tumbled over and over as he spun, before landing hard on his side back on the walkway. The rock legend was slow getting up, but before he could fully stand, he felt himself being dragged over the side of the platform and into the murky water.

"Eli!" shouted Toby. He fought to try to free himself but the more he struggled the more his shields flared and glistened as they drained. Toby speculated as how to escape his bondage. The assailants emerged into Toby's view. From the shadows that covered the swamp water, were several grass covered creatures. In fact, monsters looked more like a heap of wet weeds, grass, and other foliage that had matted over a person; like a grass man. The grass men stood a foot taller than Toby

He could feel the presents of one of the beasts behind him. Toby kicked back hard and felt mush as his foot stuck to the creature. He yanked his leg back and stepped down hard on the vines. The creature let out a moan and released its grip on the boy. Toby leapt back and drew his side arm; the gun had fire bullets, he was ready to do some damage, "I'm getting hungry, it's time for a barbeque!"

"Really?" came Eli's voice, "That's the best you could come up with?" he shouted.

"Hey, hey, I thought it was pretty clever." Toby replied as he fired his gun. He emptied his clip, dropped the magazine and reloaded. The bullets tore apart the grass leaving small holes in the figure. But to Toby's surprise, the fire had no effect. The wet grass had protected the figure from catching ablaze.

"Help me you simple minded beings!" cried Claptrap, who was sinking slowly into the muck.

"Hold your horses you dang garbage bucket." Toby shouted back, fending off two more grass men. He switched out his magazine and inserted shock rounds, and _POP, POP_! The figure lit up in a bright neon blue glow as the bullets sent a high powered shock through the water covered shrubs. The hum of electricity reverberated through the forest shaking the delicate willow-leaves off their sticks.

Toby ran to the edge of the boardwalk and fired at the creature holding Eli. It shrieked as the electricity coursed through its body, and then spread into the water shocking everything in that pool. Ferrari and Claptrap both jittered as the wave passed through them. "Oh, he he," Toby chuckled embarrassed, "sorry 'bout that guys." he apologized. Toby picked up his shotgun and fired into the grass man blowing a massive hole in its head finishing the monster off. Eli was free.

"Grab Clap!" Toby bade.

Eli climbed through the muck to the robot and pulled him up and out. "Jump upon'th thy shoulders little one." Ferrari said, pulling Claptrap up on his back. Eli fought his way back to the walkway; the swamp water thick and heavy, it pulled at his legs.

"Incoming!" shrieked Claptrap. Ferrari's first instinct was to protect his face, so he pulled Claptrap over his shoulders and ducked behind the robot. _Tink, tink, tink _went the needles as they stuck into Claptrap, or bounced off the singer's shielded torso. "Why would you do that?" screamed Claptrap.

"Sorry little man," replied Eli, "it was either you or me, and I'm way prettier than you."

"Noted." the robot replied morosely.

More grass monsters had materialized from the swamps, more than what the gang could put down. "We need to get out of here." Toby said helping the two back onto the platform. Even more creatures appeared from the darkness. "We jus' gotta run for it boys." Toby said. The gang sprinted down the boardwalk; the enemies keeping pace with their prey. The trio came upon another fork in the walkway, Toby made a quick decision and went right again hoping it wouldn't lead astray from where they were supposed to be heading. Ahead of them, on a distant patch of land, Toby noticed a house; a safe haven with someone who may be able to help them.

Toby pointed at the house with his shotgun, "I see it too, let's shack up there." Eli said in agreement. Toby leapt over the side of the platform and landed hard on solid ground. The enemy chased the three all the way up to the front door, where the two humans and their robot burst through the door and slammed it hastily behind them.

Toby slumped to the floor and wiped the sweat from his brow. He breathed deeply as his heart raced from panic. "Too close." he sighed to himself. Toby glanced over at his companions sprawled on the floor next to him. Eli was on his back panting, and dripping in grey sludge. Meanwhile Claptrap was pulling the needles from his front housing unit. A man stepped out from an adjacent room and next to Toby and peered out the window.

"Jolly good show, I must say chap." he said. "I'd say you've got a downright dreadful case of Ivy Men."

The man had a strong British accent, Toby noticed that he looked like something out of a movie based on eighteenth century safari hunters. He bore a tan collared shirt with the sleeves rolled, brown slacks with calf-high black leather boots. A belt that held a large bag on his hips as well as a whip coiled on his side. A small canteen attached to his belt rode just above his buttocks. On his head was a brown fedora hat. In his hand was a Jakobs revolver with a high powered scope.

Toby straightened up and almost knocked himself out with a hard salute, "O… M… G… I can't believe I'm standin' in front of the galaxies greatest wild game hunter." he said boy with a gleeful quiver in his lip.

"Who is mister 'prissy pants' Toby?" Ferrari inquired.

"Hey! You watch your tongue Eli," Toby barked, "This is Sir Hunter McKillingsworth. Knighted by the Queen of Newer New England, hunted and killed the Voellm Ice Giant at the age of ten with only a pistol and a stick of jerky." It was apparent that Toby was fawning over his childhood hero.

"Why thank you old boy for that lovely introduction." Hunter said, "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" the huntsman inquired.

"We been search'n for keys to a vault." Toby replied.

"So you are Vault hunters then?" asked Hunter.

Toby hadn't been called a Vault hunter yet, but the name rang like some bell of glory and righteousness. He stood up straighter and puffed his chest out, "Yes, damn straight we are." he answered with pride.

"Well if I do say," chuckled Hunter, "and I know who this musical behemoth is." he said looking at Eli Ferrari. "Mister Ferrari it is my pleasure to meet you."

Eli brushed his hair from his face and slouched to one side, "It doesn't surprise me that you know of my musical permisquity. I am a legend of course." Eli responded. Toby shook his head with embarrassment.

"We were travelin' with our friends when a gang of these crazy Maliwan psychic dudes jumped us. They kidnapped my friend, so the others in our party went after her while we are supposed to find the last key piece." Toby explained.

Hunter expressed bewilderment and curiosity. "Why would Maliwan be in the market of kidnapping I wonder?"

Toby drew in a deep breath and wondered if he would regret giving out this vital piece of information, "Our friend who was kidnapped is one of six Sirens." he said. To Toby's surprise McKillingsworth's face remained the same curious state.

"I suppose that would be reason, it would only make sense that an arms company would finally delve into the wonders of a Siren's power." the man said. "I'm truly sorry my boy about the loss, I hope your friends on the recovery mission turn up successful."

"Yeah well, I hope they're having better luck than us." Toby said as he peered out the window and saw the house was surrounded by Ivy Men.

"Yes well, I'll make you a deal." Hunter began, "You see I have been writing my autobiography, and as of late I have had nothing of interest to fill my book with." he explained, "Let me join in your escapades and I will ensure you not only survive these retched swamps, but find your vault key as well." Hunter McKillingsworth reached out his hand.

Toby grasped it and the two shook, "You got yerself a deal Sir McKillingsworth."

"Alright Vault Hunters, let's get the hell out of here shall we!" Hunter said energetically. And with that, the man kicked down his cabin's own door and began firing explosive rounds at the moss covered men. Their needles zipped by sticking into the wood on the house, barely missing the huntsman. _BOOM, BANG, CRACK_, the Ivy Men exploded into hazy green clouds. Toby pumped his Jakobs and fired explosive shells creating the same effect. Eli whipped out his Uzi and sprayed anything that moved with slag rounds, greatly increasing the speed that the other two destroyed the creatures after them.

"Follow me chaps," Hunter said, waving the others to follow him behind his house. Around back the gang saw a H t-TR!(k) or Hat Trick, a small hover boat that sported a very large, very impressive engine capable of propelling the craft at high speeds over any type of terrain. The gang pilled in and strapped in, "Hold on tight." Hunter warned. The huntsman kicked on the engine which roared to life with deafening fashion. McKillingsworth let off the parking brake and the craft lifted into the air about three feet from the ground. Just then a slew of Ivy Men rounded the corner of the house and attached their vines to the Hat Trick.

"Punch it man!" exclaimed Toby taking aim at one of the enemies below. But before he could fire he was pulled so hard back into his seat that everything had become a sudden blur, and then darkness set in. And within seconds Toby was passed out.

When Toby opened his eyes his head felt heavy and groggy. "What happened?" he inquired, rubbing his eyes to focus on his surroundings.

"I say old boy, it was rather quite a sight how quickly you lost consciousness upon take off." Hunter chortled.

"You're a bitch bro." Eli piped in.

Toby blushed with embarrassment; he didn't want to appear weak in the eyes of his hero. "Don't worry though, mister Ferrari passed out as well and upon doing so shat himself repeatedly. He only woke up an hour before you and cleaned himself." Hunter informed.

Toby had to fight hard the urge to laugh out loud. He looked around at the landscape, and noticed they weren't at the swamps, "Where are we?" he inquired.

"The Doom Isles." replied Hunter.

"Right now we are residing on the largest of the islands Sir." Claptrap informed Toby.

"Sir?" said Toby puzzled.

"Ah yes, I fixed Claptraps manners chip. All that meat bag and fleshy business was just not proper etiquette." said Hunter.

Toby looked at Claptrap, "Yer a fat robot, with bad breath, and can't tell his own ass from a scooter bolt socket."

"Why thank you Toby, you are most gracious." Claptrap replied contently.

"I like it." said Toby.

"Hurray!" Claptrap rejoiced.

"Claptrap, yer so dumb." Toby chuckled.

"Of course Sir." the robot chimed in happily.

"So what is our plan from here?" Eli asked as he stretched out along the black sand. The Doom islands floor was blanketed in a very fine and shiny black sand. At the right angle and with the right light it would appear as if you were walking on a mirror. The plants that grew on the islands had a strange resemblance to the look of cheap plastic flora. Tall, plastic looking trees erected from the sands, but instead of appearing deeply rooted in the earth the plant's roots sprouted shallowly throughout the sand.

In the center of the island was a tall volcano that was actively spewing out ash and lava. It darkened the sky in black and red with its constant explosions. Toby noticed that everything looked artificial. When he stepped or touched any of the surroundings a digital imprint would light up. "What is this place?" he wondered.

"The Doom Islands are an artificial construct created by Flare Technologies. Originally going to be named New Haven, and then Old Haven, after copy right issues the islands were finally dubbed the Digital Sephora Islands due to the fact they were constructed through computer programing from Flare Tech's programmers on the planet Suuner. Flare programmers were the first in human kind to digitally program a living environment. Later, after the islands became self-aware they massacred all who populated them, Pandorians renamed the islands the Doom Islands." Claptrap said wheeling around in circles. "Once the key was broken into its three pieces, someone must have brought a piece to this island."

"This is our last piece to grab." said Toby. Deep in thought, he stepped back and onto something hard and sleek. Toby stumbled to the side just in time to see an alien hologram pop to life next to him.

"What have we here I wonder?" McKillingsworth said curiously.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter

19

The image of the alien flashed forth into the air. The tall slender body floated on its tiptoes, or what could be considered its toes. The creature's long tentacles hung down the back and chest, and flicked back and forth as if in fear. And then it spoke.

"Crev'al tooluk 'za'eel…" strange sounds and words resonated from a ring in the top of the head of the alien. Toby, Eli, and Hunter not only heard the words; they felt them, deep down in their chest, and strange symbols appeared in their heads. Suddenly the foreign language and ringing formed words the gang could understand, "Undool'ipi… And if you find the key, do not unlock The Vault. There are many Vaults all around this galaxy. We had to construct them in order to preserve our kind the Niavi'aluz. The Star Devourer and its Seven Plagues as my kind have labeled them, have stolen all life from this universe. They forced us to hide in the crevasses of the universe."

Toby felt a big lump in his throat, beads of fear formed on his brow, the alien continued as if trying to rush as much information as it could, "They are not from this universe, nor are from this plain. They are from another realm we believe. I do not know were they come from, but we have not been able to escape their wrath."

The Niavi'aluz looked behind itself, and then seemed to play with some invisible control panel off camera. "Are they here yet? Where are Sh I'la and Fremdha'k? We don't have much time before the Star Devourer find us." The hologram fizzled for just a sec before disappearing. Toby glanced at Eli and Hunter, but before he could speak the alien blipped back on. "We don't have anymore time, the Star Devourer is upon us. Whoever you are, we built the Vaults to protect our race, it seems the evil that hunts us are unable to destroy our Eridium walls." The alien paused, "Eridium… If not for the blessed Sirens, our species would have been wiped out. It was the six Sirens who brought the power of Eridium to our universe millions of years ago. They have taught the secrets of Eridium and were able to protect itourselves without the Sirens help. That was before the Star Devourer…" the alien sighed.

"What, they got Sh I'la and Fremdha'k?" the Niavi'aluz trailed faintly. The hologram shook as if the recorder had undergone an earthquake. "We cannot wait any longer. The lost souls will be with Ie'h'avoj soon. We must close the final Vault and accept our fate." The alien fiddled with some more controls, "Han Tak commence the closing now." There was a pause, then the sound of a thunderous crack from the distance, "Lastly whom ever finds this, please do not open the Vaults. Most of our Vaults have been over run by the Seven Plagues before we could lock them. We are unsure which exact Vaults. Our last Vault has been kept a secret even to my kind save for the few here. We are recording this at the Catazeek, the control center for the last, and only pure Vault."

The alien grabbed a gun-like object and ducked, it reached up behind the recording device, "All of what makes up my kind is hidden away in the Vault of the Pure. The Star Devourer is here, and I can only pray for a swift…" the alien hologram disappeared.

Toby fell to his knees, "No wait!" he exclaimed. He shuffled around the bushes and scraps looking to find some way to bring back the transparent alien. "Hey, alien… come back dag'nabbit." he scowled. Toby felt a wave of worry wash over him. What happened to these long lost aliens that populated the universe before? Why was this _Star Devourer_ killing all life in the universe, and where did they come from?

Toby stood up and dusted off the black dust from his knees. Toby had no answers, though, all he knew was that they had one more key piece, the Vaults had been overrun with these Seven Plagues, and there is one final Vault. Toby could feel his thoughts darken, his heart weighed heavy, the thought of survival in the forefront of his head. "We need to get that key." he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter

20

Vex pushed forward on the throttle, accelerating the speed of the craft across the open plains. The Fat Cardinal was surprisingly fast for its bulky design, but the Alcatraz was still faster. He was determined not to lose Abaline, he was willing to sacrifice it all to stay with the captor's ship. The hovercraft swooped over a slope gaining massive air and soared before sailing smoothly above the land, maintaining its speed. "Do you still have the ship on screen?" Vex shouted over the wind to Niamh.

"Yes, but at the rate they're going they'll be out of sight shortly." she called back.

"We're not losing her." Vex growled. He pushed the throttle as hard as he could, resulting in the shattering of the clutch. That was it, there was no going back; they were stuck at full speed. The scenery became a blur as the two zipped by. Just then two blips appeared on the radar behind the two.

"Looks as if we have company." Niamh informed.

"Take care of them." shouted Vex, carefully swerving past a large rock. Niamh turned to see who was pursuing them. Not far behind, were two Mongoose ATV's driven by two of Maliwan's Psy Ops soldiers.

"Shit!" Niamh exclaimed; she did not want to deal with more of these combatants. Niamh tried maneuvering to the right wing's gunner's seat. Just then the Fat Cardinal took a hard hit to the tail and the hovercraft wobbled and jerked, causing Niamh slide and roll across the wing. She grabbed hold of the gunner's seat as tight as possible to prevent from being thrown off the wing. Once Vex had steadied the craft, she dropped into the seat and swiveled the canon around to the rear.

Before she could begin blasting away at the enemy she had to take care of an incoming bolder, being tossed by a psychic warrior. The rock crumbled to dust as it was shot in midair; the Mongooses shot through the debris and over a ridge gaining on his target. As the pair rode over a steady patch of field they pulled out their heavy machine guns and sprayed explosive bullets at their target.

_CRACK, POP_, Vex felt the Cardinal quiver as it took damage. "Hey," he called to Niamh, "you need to stop them." _CRACK, CRACK_, the crafts shields were dwindling. Vex peeked at the radar screen, hoping to still see the Alcatraz. To his relief, the ship was still there, but slowly moving further away. Vex looked up from the radar screen just in time to dodge a piece of the land ahead of them being ripped up by the psychic powers of the enemy soldiers. Vex was amazed at their power; he'd faced many enemies in his career, but none like this.

Niamh had a spare second to fix her aim on the Mongoose, _BWAH, BWAH, BWAH_! The gauze canon fired hot plasma at the pursuer. The man deflected the glowing blobs, and then sent a jet of flame back at the SWAT member in return. Niamh ducked into her seat as the fire jetted overhead. She was trapped by the stream of flame, unable to get a clear view of the man to surpass his attack. She fired blindly hoping to stop the scorching fire above her, and with luck the fire ceased. This time Niamh had a plan; she sat up quickly and fired another trio. She brought her pistol up and as the last plasma bolt fell towards the man she took aim, and fired. The man blocked the plasma with ease, but didn't suspect Niamh's bullet. It connected dead center in his chest. The man was thrown from his quad and rolled like a ragdoll across a rocky patch of land; his vehicle tumbled away and quickly out of sight.

The second attacker had been unleashing a steady stream of bullets and pulling up earth at the Fat Cardinal. The Mongoose dodged and weaved through rocks and trees as it slowly closed in on the two. Niamh stepped out of the gunner's pit just in time as the psychic soldier lifted the land beneath the Cardinal up, tearing the gauze canon off the wing and sending the hovercraft spinning. Niamh luckily was tossed into her seat in the cockpit.

Vex fought with the controls to stabilize the craft while keeping the Alcatraz within their radar's range. After a moment of chaos, Vex finally brought the Cardinal under control.

Niamh got up and brought her SMG out, she fired a full clip from the hip. The bullets dotted the lad and four-wheeler behind her; she had her taget this time. But before Niamh could process what had just happened, the soldier had teleported to the ship, leaving her vehicle to explode in the distance.

Niamh only just begun to reach for a new magazine when she was halted by the female soldier's boot slamming into her chest. The woman spun, somehow keeping her balance as the craft hastily glided over the earth, and sent an axe-kick Niamh's way. Niamh was able to bring her rifle up to parry the attack, but lost her SMG in the process. The woman lifted the SWAT officer from her seat and tossed her across the back of the ship with her abilities.

Niamh rolled violently down the ships aft and grabbed ahold of the seat in the rear cockpit. Her body hurt from bouncing over the ship's hard metal frame. Glancing up, Niamh saw the warrior using her powers to choke Vex as he held the controls steady and tried to fight the woman off. Niamh scrambled back up the Cardinal. She drew close to the woman, and with a great effort lunged at her. Niamh collided into the soldiers back, tackling her to the copilot's seat. Niamh threw a quick jab connecting with her opponents jaw. She threw another jab, and another. The woman was dazed momentarily. Niamh turned the psychic operator around and proceeded to perform a suplex, in hopes the woman would bounce off the ship's exterior and fly away.

No sooner had the woman's back hit the ship did she had vanished out of Niamh's arms. Niamh straightened up and felt a boot to her back sending her forward into the control panel. The soldier sent a shock wave of psychic power into Niamh's back shoving her harder into the console.

Niamh was dazed; shaking her head to regain her focus to defend herself, she felt her arm being pulled out of its socket. "Aaaaarhg!" Niamh screamed in pain. The psychic continued to contort Niamh's limb with her powers as she drew her revolver and aimed at Niamh. Vex heard the click of the gun's hammer pull back and swerved hard left, the woman lost her footing and fired the shot in the air as she fumbled to regain her footing.

"Take the controls." shouted Vex.

Niamh turned her controls on and locked out Vex's system and continued on their chase. Vex hastily turned and swept the soldier's feet out from her, sending her toppling down the ship. Vex quickly pulled his rifle up and fired a barrage of bullets. The woman's shield's sparked and shattered. Red mist puffed into the air when a round passed through her shoulder. The Marine reloaded with extreme speed, and sent another group down range. These three made impact on the soldier's abdomen, which was all it took to break her off the ships exterior.

Vex let out a snort before hopping back into his seat, "Stay on course with the Alcatraz." he said, so Niamh continued at the helm and sped after the fleeting ship.

It didn't take long before the two had eventually lost visual and radar sight of the Alcatraz. Vex and Niamh both knew the only off world shipping port around thas area was Fortune, and they guessed that Abaline's captors would be taking her there. Hoping that their guess was correct, the two readjusted their course and made for the port.

Pandora only had four off world shipping ports. Fortune Station and Dick Harry's Grotto were located at opposite ends of the United Tribe continent. Whale Piss Landing sat in the center of the large underwater city Coral Cove, about a mile outside of Triarc's coast. The last was Dahl Prime, which sat inside Gannam, a dormant volcano located in the deserts of the Lands' End continent; the same place where the events of the first and second Vault openings occurred.

As the two drew nearer to Fortune Station, they had to ditch their Fat Cardinal in a hard tuck-and-roll stunt that proved rather painful. The cruiser sped off into a distant rock and exploded into a dark, bird-shaped fireball. A screech rang out across the plains that resembled that of a bird.

"Fortune Station is about three miles away." Vex said, "Are you okay to run?" he asked.

Niamh rotated her shoulder, her lip lifted with a sudden surprise of pain; while piloting the Fat Cardinal, Vex had popped Niamh's dislocated arm back in place. That was uncomfortable enough, but then the sudden impact on the ground as she jumped out of the high speed hovercraft; her body definitely felt the abuse. "Yeah I think I can hold up." she replied to Vex with a smile.

Vex pulled a syringe from his pack and poked Niamh in the shoulder, "That should hold you together for a while." he said. "Now let's hurry before we lose Abaline." And with that the two took off at a hasty pace.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the station, and upon entering the main gates Niamh needed a quick breather. She panted for a moment, regaining her energy and composing herself. Vex seemed fine, just a normal _PFT _for him.

"Alright, we need to split up in order to find Abaline." said Vex, "See those floating numerals?" he said pointing to a large holographic _I_ and _II_ in the sky. Niamh nodded, "Those will tell us what sector of the station we are in. If one of us finds Abaline, we can call to the other and let either of us know what sector the other's in."

"Got it." replied Niamh.

"If you run into any trouble, radio me." said Vex. The two split up, Vex sweeping the western side of the station, Niamh starting with the eastern. Vex briskly trotted through the streets combing over every edifice; craft rental shops, dealerships, and weapons shops, anywhere Abaline's abductors might be or might have visited.

Just then something caught Vex's ear, "Did you see those girls? They looked like Sirens." said one man to another.

Vex approached the two men, "Excuse me gents," he interjected, "I heard you say Siren. Do you know which way they went?" he inquired to the men.

"What? Who said anythin' bout that?" a guy said. "I don't know rakk shit."

Vex glared at the man, "Alright, do you know who the people are that took these Sirens?" he asked. It was obvious the men were playing dumb, and Vex was becoming displeased.

"It wasn' Glorious Black if that's what yer wonderin'." the other man said.

"Glorious Black huh?" grinned Vex at the man's stupidity.

"Ya damn fool, y'all jus' told the guy who has them ladies." the first man scolded. The two men began to quarrel, so Vex decided to leave in search of Abaline and Glorious Black.

"Hey, where do ya think yer goin'?" the two yelled at the Marine. Vex heard guns being drawn on him.

Vex was just about to put a world of hurt on the two when he heard a familiar voice, "I'd put those toys away boys if you knew what's good for you."

The men looked to their left and saw a floating head and SMG pointed at them. "Oh damn, them ghost peoples are after us now." one of the men whimpered.

"We give!" the other said, and the two dropped their weapons and ran.

"Good to see you're still alive and kickin' Roleena." Vex said happily.

"Same is said for you jar-head." Roleena quipped back, her body appearing from thin air.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Vex, "I thought you stayed to defend the temple and city?"

"My team was, but we were defeated by Glorious Black and his gang." she replied, the thought turned her face sour. "He was to powerful. We evacuated the townsfolk and were forced to retreat. I lost a few good men there."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Vex said.

"It's okay, I heard you asking where Black and Abaline were." Roleena said, "I left the protection and relocation of the townsfolk to my team, and I came in search of Abaline."

"Maybe we can work together?" inquired Vex; he couldn't resist the Vladof Ghost, her charm was intoxicating. He hoped she would say yes to his proposal. And to his pleasure, she acquiesced.

Meanwhile Niamh strolled down the streets looking left and right, looking for anything suspicious. Nothing drew her attention until she came upon a group of five men standing in front of a pair of doors, all equipped with heavy armor and machine guns.

Niamh walked over to the gang and flashed her officer badge, "Hey guys, what's going on over here?" she asked. One of the men looked at her, and then back to letting his eyes wonder. Nobody replied. "Okay, I see. I'll just see what's going on back there." Niamh said making her way to the doors. One of the men stepped in front of her and pushed her back with his weapon. Niamh tripped into the back of another guard, who promptly turned and grabbed her and threw her back onto the street.

"Awesome, I guess the law means nothing to you boys. I was hoping for this." she grinned. Niamh opened fire and slid behind a stack of containers. Her bullets did nothing to the guard's shields. She switched the dial on her gun to _Shock _and peeked out from behind her hiding place. Waves of shells poured out of the heavy machine guns, littering the streets with brass. Niamh stayed hidden behind the containers, which sounded like they were about to fall apart under the barrage of rounds. Suddenly the hailstorm stopped, the SWAT officer heard the clicking of ammo drums being released and knew this was her opportune moment. She jumped around the now rickety boxes and fired electric rounds at the squad. One by one their shields flickered and dropped. The men were slow due to the weight of their armor, but Niamh was out of rounds as well, and reloading would leave her vulnerable.

She took off in a sprint towards the nearest guard and in a giant leap she punched her armor's button and transformed into the large steel panther. Niamh came crashing down on the large man and tore through his armor and killed him with ease. It didn't take long for her to do the same with the rest of the guards; and once she was finished she returned to her normal state, reloaded her SMG and pressed on the double doors.

Through the swinging doors Niamh found herself in a long hallway. On the right were three doors all of which closed, and on the left was a door that had been propped open just a crack. She could hear the sound space ships warming up their engines. The smell of exhaust wafted through the doorway. She knew she was close to Abaline and her captors.

Niamh crept through the door and was caught by surprise when she noticed she had stepped into a room with roughly two dozen Bandit Mercenaries. _CLANK_, went the sound of a hatchet ricocheting of the wall next to her. "Kill the intruder!" a shout rang out, "The intruder is a hoe!" came another chant. "We'll kill the hoe!" they all shouted.

"A hoe?" Niamh said offended, "Ah hell no!" she yelled back to the room of bandits. She switched to incendiary rounds and engaged in a firefight. Niamh quickly ran behind a set of metal crates and leaned around the opposite side, firing at a trio of bandits taking cover behind wooden crates; which subsequently caught on fire. The bandits screamed and rolled out from behind the fiery cover, dancing as their skin melted from their bones. Niamh fired three shots putting each bandit to rest.

Just then the boxes Niamh was taking cover behind toppled over as a large machine operated by Badass Bandit Mercenary stormed her position. Luckily Niamh's shields prevented her from being completely crushed under their weight of the heavy boxes, but the impact did send the officer sliding across the floor. She grunted as she connected with the wall behind her. The large mech suit stomped towards her. Niamh kicked off the wall and slid out of the way of the giant metal foot as it slammed into the metallic ground.

The officer quickly got to her feet and in mid-slide across the slick floor slammed her free hand into a nearby bandit's face, sending the mercenary back flipping around and to the floor. Niamh continued her momentum into a run and made for the underside of a parked aircraft to take cover. Just then the door at the other end of the hanger, on her side of the large room opened and the man she had seen chasing the gang at the Temple of the Ancients walked in.

"Snake Eyes we have an intruder!" a bandit cried out.

Niamh recognized the man and instantly knew she had the right place. "Vex do you copy?" she said excitedly

"I read you Niamh, go ahead." replied Vex over the ECHO COM.

"I found the abductors, we are in…"

Just then static and gun fire crackled through Vex's earpiece. "Niamh… Niamh come in!" he said frantically. "Where are you?"

The COM was silent, and then Niamh's voice came through, "I'm in sector_ IV_. Hurry, I'm being overrun!" she said through the crash of more gun fire.

"Niamh we're on our way, just hold on!" Vex yelled.

Not a moment later Niamh heard someone step behind her, she ducked and then quickly somersaulted out of the way avoiding being slashed by Snake Eyes venomous blades. She spun around and fired her whole clip at the man, while carefully keeping the other enemies in sight. To her dismay the man easily evaded the bullets, as if he could defy time and space. He fired back at the officer, a bullet pierced completely through her shields; immediately Niamh felt sick; her vision became hazy.

Snake Eyes had moved within arm's reach, and Niamh figured she wasn't going to be able to shoot him so she holstered her weapon. She lunged at him and caught his long jacket in her hands. Despite her daze she was able to pull the man's coat over his head, send a stiff knee to his face, and get around behind him to suplex him into the metal floor. With a loud thud and a grunt, Snake Eyes crumpled on the deck.

Niamh rolled over and scrambled to her feet. She didn't even see the bandit that crept up next to her; he reached back, axe high in his hand, and brought it down across her face.

Niamh's shield rippled and sparked; blood jettisoned from her nose to the floor. The officer staggered as she tried to regain her senses. The Bandit Mercenary cocked back for another swing, but this time Niamh reacted quickly. She kicked hard into the disk of the bandit's knee sliding it sideways. The man shrieked in agony and dropped to his knees, which coincidentally caused even more pain. Niamh pressed the muzzle of her Multi-BR5 Raptor SMG against the skull of the whimpering bandit, held the trigger, and put the man out of his misery.

Snake Eyes was slow to get to his feet. Being slammed into the solid floor had dazed him long enough for Niamh to focus on taking out a few more bandits before he could become a threat to her again. Now that he was ready, he was even more hell bent on destroying the SWAT officer. Snake Eyes walked methodically towards Niamh; her focus presently on a pair of laser-hatchet wielding bandits. Once in arms reach, Snake Eyes threw three quick jabs at pinpoint locations on Niamh's back.

"Aaaah!" she screamed. Niamh's muscles seized up. It felt like the worst cramp she had ever experienced. Snake Eyes grabbed Niamh by her hair and began dragging her across the room towards some rope lying at the foot of a nearby shuttle. He planned to tie her up and execute her.

Niamh tried to struggle, but failed to even budge an inch. Her body was out of order. She began to fear what Snake Eyes would do to her. "I'm going to have fun with you." he hissed.

"Let go of me!" Niamh shouted in protest. "You'll be killing a law enforcement officer. There will be repercussions."

"Good, I hope so." Snake Eyes giggled back. He stopped in front of the rope and dropped Niamh. She could barely move her arms by now and threw very weak punches at the man's calves. He threw the rope around the shuttle's low hanging wing and began to tie Niamh to it.

Niamh wiggled and spit at her opponent. She knew she was about to die, and she was afraid.

Just then Snake Eyes head jerked back violently. Niamh breathed a breath of surprise and relief. _What is going on? _she wondered.

"What the…" spat Snake Eyes angrily as he was forced away from his prey. And then, seconds later, his head rushed forward and his face connected hard with the wing. So hard in face that Niamh could hear bones crunching. Blood exploded everywhere upon impact. And then his head pulled back yet again. Over and over Snake Eyes looked as if he was banging his own head violently against the wing of the shuttle until his body fell limp. Blood oozed from his mangled face. It dripped off the wing, it covered Niamh, it pooled on the floor.

"Is anybody there?" Niamh whispered curiously.

Gun fire erupted from behind her, causing Niamh to flinch in distress. And then to her relief came a voice she was glad to hear, "Niamh you okay?" Vex asked.

"It's about friggin time you showed up Vex." she said with a sigh.

All of the sudden Niamh felt a tug, and the ropes slid off. "What was that?" she inquired cautiously.

"It's Roleena, she has been tracking the Abaline. We met up on the other side of the station." explained Vex.

"Oh, hey Roleena." said Niamh.

The redhead's figure appeared from the air, "Are you hurt bad?" she asked.

"I've seen worse." Niamh stood and shook herself off. "We need to get to the airfield in the back, that's where they'll be loading the Abaline." she said.

"Agreed, let's move out." ordered Vex, as he led the ladies to the back doors.

For Niamh the sudden reunion was bitter sweet; she was happy to see Vex, and Roleena. The more help the better. But she saw the way Vex looked at the Vladof soldier, and she wished Vex looked at her that same way. If Roleena was around Vex's primal and romantic attention would be given towards her and not Niamh. It's not that she wanted this to happen, but they had been through so much together. Vex was a tough man, capable of taking care of any situation. It attracted Niamh to the Marine. Not intentionally, it just happened to play out in that fashion.

The three set up at the back door which Roleena and Niamh propped open. Vex 'pie'd' the doorway to make sure it was clear. No enemies were is sight. The gang pushed through and into a hallway with high windows looking out across the flight line. Through the windows the trio saw a massive ship being loaded with cargo. And then they saw her; Abaline, along with another what looked like another Siren were being marched onto the ship.

"What's the plan?" inquired Niamh.

"I'm going to go out there and raise hell, as any man does, which should distract most of them. With the remainder, Niamh you will engage while Roleena sneaks in and frees the Sirens. Once safe, we will all meet in sector II at Scooter's Auto Shop." said Vex.

"I like your plan," came a deep, grizzled voice, "there's only one problem." The three looked down the hall and saw a man dressed in heavy, blue armor standing in the doorway.

"Glorious Black." Vex growled.

"The one and only, devil dog." Black replied. "The problem with your plan Vex, is that you do not have the element of surprise. Rather you have the element of _being_ surprised." Black slowly stepped into the hallway towards the three.

Vex gripped his rifle tight, prompting Black to activate his suit. The towering man's helmet unfolded from behind his head over his face, and his shields began to glow a bright hot red. "There's no way out of this Vex. I'll let you all surrender now." Glorious Black chuckled egotistically.

"Dude you're nuts if you think we'll surrender." Vex countered. "Oh no, Glorious Black is here. Big man's gonna get widdle ol' me." mocked Vex.

"Good." Black said, smiling from behind his mask. Black flew forward with his suit's built in jetpack. Vex, Niamh, and Roleena held their triggers, expending their clips. But it did no good; Black's shields deflected all the bullets in a random spray, sending a few back at the gang. The trio scattered to get out of the way of the incoming rounds.

Black came upon Roleena in extreme haste and grabbed her around the throat, lifting her off the ground and slammed her into the wall before throwing her back down the hall and to the floor.

Vex gave a hard butt-stroke to Black's head, which seemed to do nothing except let Black know exactly where the Marine was. Black swung his gauntleted fist back at Vex, who ducked and thrust his large knife into the ribs of his attacker. Again, Black's shields flared and Vex's blade slide off the body and away. Vex's face was open and Black saw his opportunity. He threw a very quick jab but caught something harder than Vex's nose. It was Niamh, covered from head to toe in her feline-like armor. She clawed ferociously at Black's armor.

Black was actually taken by surprise when his suit's 'shield display' showed his external barrier beginning to slowly drop. Glorious Black activated his Sabre laser blades, situated upon his forearms. A streak of light appeared on his arms which when in use, extended two feet past his fists. Black slashed at Niamh cutting clean through her armor. The officer's warning alarm went berserk and the armor folded and shifted back away.

"That was a cute trick officer." Glorious guffawed. Niamh was in the middle of recuperating when Black kicked her so hard, that she passed through the wall and rolled out onto the airfield. Numerous guards heard the commotion and started running to their leader's aid.

Roleena and Vex attacked from opposite sides hoping to gain the upper hand on Black. But Black was quick and blocked Vex's strike and countered with a good, solid punch to the gut. Roleena hopped on Black's shoulders and began to try and cut his helmet off of his head. The huntsman reached for the girl, who stopped one of his hands. The other, Vex latched onto.

Roleena had been successful in tearing Black's helmet away, but the man was more cunning than to let his head be taken. He quickly jettisoned through the ceiling dropping both advisories from his armor and to the ground. By now every guard had surrounded the gang, the three were outnumbered ten to one. Vex and Roleena's bodies hurt, they had no energy left to fight. A guard walked up to the two remaining fighters and with one foul stroke, knocked them unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter

21

A small boy ran across an open field, the silky grass brushed against his bare legs, the air crisp yet comfortably warm. In the distance stood an ice capped mountain with a skirt of Douglas Firs at its base. A gentle breeze caught the delicate petals of small flowers and blew them around the boy. A woman walked up to the child and lifted him up into the air and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Vex, daddy's home." the woman said, "Let's go see him."

Just then the view began to fade; a fog came over the land and soon everything was engulfed in darkness. When the view had cleared up the scene had changed to a group of young men huddled around a cluster of glow sticks. All were dressed in military combat garb; all wore scruffy facial hair and long manes. They sat with their boots up, kicked back in a small enclave like structure having a laugh at stories of past missions.

"This one time me and Vex here were so drunk, that I must have been sleep walking because the next thing I know Vex is waking me up screaming 'dude, you just pissed all over my legs'. I was like what, me?" laughed one of the men. The crowed all chuckled and jeered at the two Marines.

"Yeah, apparently Geoffrey here had gotten up, pissed on my legs, and went right back to bed. I woke up because I thought I had pissed myself but realized my crotch was dry and there was a stream leading from me to him." Vex snickered.

"Hey… I only ever wet myself that one time. Never again will I drink Firefly." the boy said over the laughter of his colleagues. The group hooted and howled some more before everything faded to darkness again.

There was a familiar humming sound that surrounded Vex. It was calming, almost hypnotizing. He recognized the sound of engines running. Vex's eyes opened slowly, it was hard to keep them open through the swollen flesh; he was grateful that the low-lights were on rather than the rooms main lights. He blinked hard and focused on his surroundings. The dreams of better days now gone as the harsh realization set in; he was captured, being held in a dark room alone. Vex moved to his knees, and then tried to stand but found that his hands had been shackled to the floor with little slack.

Vex was aware he had been stripped of all his gear, being left with only the clothes on his back. Through the dim floor lights Vex could make out large crates, he figured he was being kept in a storage room. Maybe the others were around the other side of the room.

"Niamh, Roleena, are you guys in here?" he said softly. No response; it was as he figured, alone. Vex looked around for something he might use to aid in his escape. There were pipes running along the ceiling, boxes, a vent on the opposite wall from him, nothing really of any use. Then he heard the doors slide open at the other end of the room. Vex quickly laid back down and closed his eyes. A lone guard stepped into the room and walked right up to the Marine.

"Ha, piece of shit. Check complete." the guard spat. The man turned to walk away when Vex kicked his legs out from under him. The man caught himself on the floor and fumbled to pull his pistol out of the holster. Vex kicked the man's hand prompting the guard to pull it away in pain. Vex tried reaching for the man's boots but his shackles wouldn't allow him to reach. He spun around and kicked hard at the guard's chest. The man let out a gasp of air and collapsed. Vex sent one more kick to the man's head just to be safe; blood splattered over the floor.

The Marine pinched the guard's leg between his feet and pulled the man closer to him. Now, within arm's reach, Vex could comb his body for a key or something to pick the lock. And with luck, the guard had been carrying a key. He quickly freed himself of his constraints and grabbed the guards shield generator and pistol; both were of fairly simple design. Vex snuck out the doorway and into a hall. The corridor was dimly light with floor lights as well. This would make it a little easier to sneak around in the shadows. He figured he had better start his escape by first finding the ladies.

Just then he heard two men conversing from around a corner. They were talking about women they've slept with at their last port. But Vex could barely make out their words over the hum of the ship's engine. He carefully stepped to the corners edge and peeked an eye around the corner. The two guards were near and had their backs turned to him. Vex remembered that he didn't have his blade. He could shoot them both in the back, but then he'd run the risk of alarming possible guards nearby of his escape. He would have to take one out and hastily transition to the next.

Vex drew in a deep breath and wished himself luck before he made his move. Reaching up to the man on the right's head, he grabbed the skull and twisted as hard as he could. The man's neck popped multiple times, which continued down his back. His body fell limp to the floor. Vex quickly stuck his foot out and caught the lifeless body like a soccer ball so not to let it hit the ground with a loud thud. The guard's partner caught the action out of the corner of his eye and was just about to turn to face his opponent when Vex quickly punched the man in the back of the head with extreme strength, scoring a critical hit. He ended the guard before he knew what hit him. Vex let the first guard roll off his foot and to the floor softly as he caught the second guard and laid him down.

Vex crept down the corridor to a bisecting strip. The wall running along the perpendicular hallway was translucent; inside was a brightly lit room with at least a dozen guards posted all around. Spread throughout the area was a variety of medical equipment, computers terminals, and large monitors. In the middle of the room stood a table with a girl strapped to its surface. She didn't look like Abaline Vex thought; though, she did bare the same style of tattoos. The girl looked strangely familiar to the Marine. Then Vex noticed strange men surrounded the woman, dressed in robotic suits; suits that bore multiple arms for what seemed to be for more efficient work. Just then there was a whirling sound, and the girl shrieked.

_I have to get to Abaline and the others first_, Vex thought as he passed the room. He hugged the wall tightly as he rounded the corner, being sure to keep in the shadows until he was past the light cast by the room behind him. Further down the hall Vex past a door that slid open as he came near. Inside the room looked just like the one he had escaped from. He figured this must be where they're keeping one of his companions. He was just about to call out to them when he remembered that he had a guard check up on him. Vex figured the same might happen here as well.

Vex slipped through the mat-black shadows and around a large box where he saw a lone Niamh. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked kneeling down and hugging his partner.

Niamh seemed startled at first, but soon realized who was there and felt great relief. "Vex it's you!" she exclaimed. "You have to get me out of here. They are torturing Roleena for information on the whereabouts of Toby and the others. I'm going to be next." said Niamh.

"What!" whispered Vex, "They're torturing her?"

"Yes, I overheard two guards talking about taking her to the second deck, wing four or something. They've been there for over an hour." said Niamh.

Vex didn't like the sound of that. He figured Roleena hadn't received proper training in resisting torture. And if it's been ongoing for the better part of an hour, she may be dead. He quickly pulled out the key from his pocket and tried inserting it into the lock. It didn't fit.

"There's a guard up that ladder and through the door on the high-rise. I think he has the key." Niamh informed.

Vex nodded and whispered, "I'll be right back." Up the ladder and to the door he stalked. He paused for only a moment to plan his attack. He kept his hand on his pistol as he entered the doorway. The doors slid open revealing a man leaned against the wall across the hall, his head down; he must be looking at something on the floor. But as soon as the doors opened his head popped up. Vex dashed towards the man and sent a punch at him square between the eyes. Vex followed the attack by delivering a number of chops to the man's vital areas which forced the guard to wobble as if drunk. Vex halted the attack, looked down the hall in both directions to confirm he was in the clear, and then finished the sentry with a massive uppercut to the chin. Vex dragged the body back into the room and tossed the deceased down to Niamh.

Moments later, Vex had freed his partner, who finally was able to stand and stretch. She rubbed her wrists; they were sore from the heavy metal cuffs. Niamh grabbed Vex around the hips, she was happy to see him again, "Thank you." she whispered to him.

Vex smiled back at her, "Of course momma. Now let's go rescue the others."

"Okay," she replied, "we should use that vent to get to the second deck. The elevators have security turrets and the hallways are lined with alarms on this floor."

"Lead the way." said Vex. Niamh collected the dead guard's shield and sidearm while Vex pulled the vent shaft's cover off the wall. The two crawled into the surprisingly large tunnel and shuffled through until they reached a dead end.

It quickly became too dark to see the further in, so the two felt their way around. "I wish I had my phone." Niamh whispered. The two stopped at a wall in front of them and found there were walls on all sides, which meant there was only one way, which was up.

Vex and Niamh stood, "We gotta climb here." they said simultaneously.

"Well let's get to it." Niamh said positioning herself in the vent. The two climbed up the shaft until they reached the next landing. Light was barely peeking in through an outlet cover ahead of the two.

Vex moved up to the cover and peered between the metal slats, "This leads to a hallway. I think we should find a room to exit into." he said. The two scooted back into the vent and hung a left, and back into pitch black. After one more failed exit, they finally came to an opening that led into a room. The vent's opening sat high on the wall of the room, and looking down below Vex and Niamh spotted four guards sitting around table playing cards. Next to the card players sat a large sphere propped up on a pair track-type wheels. On the back of the sphere were two sets of thirty millimeter canons. These mini canons were mostly used for bringing down light and heavy armored, small vehicles. This robotic sentry is called the D-3C1_M T0R or Decimator.

"How are we going to do this?" Vex muttered to himself.

"How about I go down first and raise hell, you come in just after and take the robot out first and follow up with the guards?" suggested Niamh.

"I like the way you think Niamh, we make a pretty unbeatable pair. We go balls to the wall or we go the hell home." said Vex. Niamh's heart fluttered at Vex's words, she too thought they made a wonderful team.

Quietly Niamh slid the cover up and slipped out of the vent and dropped onto the floor without a sound. Just then a red light circled the room and the Decimator came to life. The men playing cards fell back out of their seats shock. Niamh was able to quickly dispatch the nearest guard with a heavy chop to his throat. She darted to the next man who put his guard up; no assassination for him. Niamh engaged in close quarters combat with the man. And then another guard joined in, and another. Vex waited, he needed the most opportune time to strike, or this would all go to shit. All the remaining guards were in the assault on Niamh, and the sentry was focused on the escapee as well.

Vex leapt out and rolled behind the sentry and with haste he reached up and ripped open its control panel. Before him was a large patch of colorful wires, so he grabbed a handful of wires and yanked. The bot chimed as it powered down; the guards still unaware of Vex's presence. "That takes care of the hard part." he muttered. Vex moved behind the gang of men attacking Niamh. One of the men not actively attacking the intruder reached for his radio. He was just about to call in the situation and report when Vex grabbed his hand and pinned it to his shoulder; the man was taken by surprise. Vex through a knee into the guard's back, pulling him down, exposing his front portion. Vex dropped his elbow into the man's sternum cracking the bone, and then tossed his victim to the floor and moved to the next. One of the other guards noticed his comrade fall back and turned to meet Vex's boot straight in the gut the force of which, sent the man flying back into another guard.

Only one guard was currently standing; he looked at Vex, then and Niamh. The man grabbed a small handle from his belt and whipped a long stick out, and once fully extended the rod emitted a bright purple glow. Vex and Niamh knew what this was, a Shock Rod. The man must have figured Niamh was the lesser threat and charged her first. The Officer stepped to the side, strafing a wild vertical swing, and swung her foot over her head like a scorpion tail striking the man's head. The blow forced the man to stager backwards and right into the grasp of Vex. The Marine performed a flying hip toss in which he grabbed the staggering man around the chest and jumped into the air, twisting and tossing the man to the floor.

The other two guards had picked themselves up and had prepared to attack, but Niamh kicked the guards legs apart staggering the man. A second later another boot had planted itself square in the sack. The man vomited spraying the floor in front of him with a combination of chunky yellow and oily purple before fainting in his own bile. The second man watched in horror and knew he was in trouble. Vex sent a hard haymaker into his right ribs, which was followed by Niamh's heel to his left quad. The man dropped to his knees and wobbled. Niamh and Vex simultaneously threw punches to both the man's temples. Blood squirted out from the man's eyes and ears as his lifeless body fell forward.

The two collected the Shock Rods, two pistols and shields for Roleena and Abaline, and hid the bodies behind crates. They exited the room and skipped down the hall to wing three. Lights on the wall illuminated displaying directions to the various areas of the ship. _Wing 4_ was only two corridors away to their left. The two hurried left and ran into a pair of guards standing outside of a room labeled _Equipment_. It took only seconds to put the guards down allowing Vex and Niamh entered the room.

"Our equipment should be kept here." Vex said pulling open locker doors.

"Found our stuff." called Niamh. Vex hurried over to her and the two began to reequip themselves.

Once they were finished Vex walked over to a large chest and opened it; the contents of which made him week in the knees. "Oh sweet owl milk…" he uttered in awe. Niamh looked in and was thoroughly impressed as well. Vex, with elated eyes, grabbed a Triple S-Tiger Heavy Assault Rifle. This beast was capable of switching between corrosive, incendiary, and shock rounds on the fly. Its drum cartridge fired mini rockets instead of bullets, and had a fire rating of 20.1, and a magazine size of 200. He also found himself a nice shield that allowed him to replenish ammo used against him.

Niamh on the other hand reached first for a class modifier which allowed her armor to cool down faster in between transformations as well as give an additional boost to her shields. She then grabbed a Class F System Repeater-Type 7. This pistol appeared to be a Maliwan prototype weapon. By the safety switch were two dials. One dial pointed to all the elements a gun could fire. The other pointed to various pictures, such as; spread shot, drill shot, bubble shot, and long bow shot.

"Holy hell…" she murmured as she marveled at the pistol.

"Let's get a couple of these HARS vests." said Vex tossing Niamh a white vest.

"HARS?" she asked.

"High Altitude Rocketeer Suit. You can survive in dead space in one of these for days. They're mostly used for dropping from low orbit ships to the surface of a planet." informed Vex.

Niamh felt a lump in her throat, "Are… are they safe?" she asked. She didn't think the idea of being in space outside of a ship sounded smart.

"Of course, I've used these things like a million times." Vex reassured. He packed three more vests away in his pack as well as Abaline and Roleena's gear. "Now, let's go get our Siren back."

The two left the room, well equipped to bring down the massive ship on their own. The next corridor over was their intended target. Vex did not shy away from a frontal assault this time. He walked into the well lit room, his heavy gun at his hip and a pre-triumphant smiled on his face at the sight of the guards fumbling in a surprised panic. "Excuse me while I whip this out!" Vex cackled. The Marine held his trigger back sending hundreds of mini rockets into the room at such a fast rate that within four seconds he was empty. He dropped the expended drum and loaded a full one into the well. But Vex had no need to use any more rounds. All enemy personnel lay on the floor in bloody pieces.

"That was amazing." Niamh said bringing up the rear.

"I know, I want to do it again." laughed Vex giddily.

Vex and Niamh stepped into the room and passed through to a door in the back. The next room held one of the persons the two were looking for. Roleena was lying on the floor unconscious. Two men stood over her brushing off their knuckles, "The bitch took longer than I thought to stay down." one said.

Vex raised his gun, but Niamh brushed it aside and mouthed _I got this_. Vex nodded and let Niamh by. She switched her pistol to fire shock rounds. Then she switched the second dial from regular to drill shot. She put her first target between her sights and fired. Three bullets exited the barrel in a spiral, leaving a twisting trail of electricity behind them. The rounds punched a hole through the first man's flimsy shield and body, and impacted the second in a burst of static; both men dropped to the floor twitching and smoking.

"That's impressive." said Vex.

"I think so." Niamh agreed.

Vex moved to Roleena's side and knelt down. He pulled out a health vial from his pouch and injected it into her chest. A moment later the woman jolted to life and into Vex's arms.

Roleena choked and gurgled, "Wha… what happened?"

"Calm down Roleena, you're okay now. I'm with you." Vex said softly. Niamh didn't find the interaction pleasing; her hopes of Vex were now dashed to the cute redhead. Seeing Roleena in Vex's arms, Niamh knew the internal sparks of lust and excitement were going off in both of them.

"Alright guys, let's go." she interrupted. "We still need to find what we came to get in the first place, and that's Abaline."

"You're right Niamh." said Vex standing and helping Roleena to her feet. "I brought you your gear." he said handing it over to the Vladof Ghost. He also handed her a vest and told her to suit up; Roleena was familiar with the HARS. _One more thing she had over me_, the Officer thought to herself in frustration.

Once Roleena was fully equipped the three made their way back into the previous room in hopes of finding a terminal that was still operating. But alas, in Vex's rampage he had blown apart all the electronics. And then he noticed a tiny red flashing light propped on the underside of a desk, "What the?" he asked.

"That would be an alarm system." Niamh groaned. "Somebody must have triggered it before dying, we got careless."

"So we can expect company then." said Roleena.

"We need to find a terminal that will tell us where they are holding Abaline." Vex said walking to the exit.

The three had barely stepped foot outside the room, only to be confronted by five human guards and three Decimators. "There's the intruders!" shouted one of the guards. Both parties gun's rose and sighted in on each other. There was a brief pause, and the all hell broke loose. Rounds and explosions tore through the ship's interior. Acid melted through the metal, while streaks of fire lined the floor and walls. The three escapees stood victorious, but barely. The Decimators were tough, and whittled not just their shields down, but their health as well. The gang took a moment to recover before pushing forward.

Since the alarm had been sounded, moving through the ship had become rather difficult for the gang. They were met with wave after wave of enemy resistance, with few breaks in between. The interior of the shuttle was beginning to look like a block of Swiss cheese. The whole time the gang hunted for Abaline, Vex couldn't shake feeling that they might have another run-in with Glorious Black; which if it came to that Vex had no problem facing off with the monster again, even if it meant his own life.

With some luck, and a lot of bullets, the three had found a room with a terminal that gave the schematics to the ship and the location to where they had been keeping Abaline. Vex and Niamh posted at the entrance of the terminal's room and held back the advancing guards while Roleena tapped into the ship's systems. After the location was confirmed, the three pushed back the enemies and escaped down a hall and into another chamber. They climbed into the vent system and made their way back down to the original deck Vex and Niamh had started on.

"Abaline is being held in the room next to this one." Roleena said looking at her map. The gang exited the vent and dispatched the few guards that had been lounging around.

Abaline sobbed to herself, she knew this was where her life ended. She would be kept trapped in some machine, hooked up to needles and tubes. She would only be kept alive by life support until her body ccouldn't live anymore and she dies. No more adventures, no more fun with friends. No food, no games, no shopping, no sports, no falling in love.

_Love_… Abaline thought. She hadn't felt what it was to be in love with another. She wanted to fall in love, any girl would. Her mind wondered to an image of a boy; a tall, skinny boy with dirty blonde hair, thick glasses, and an even thicker country accent. He was cute, and she wondered if she had a crush on him. It didn't matter now; those feelings would be robbed of her soon. Her mood worsened and she continued to weep.

Just then the door at the far end of the room slid open. Abaline's heart leapt into her throat with surprise. She couldn't speak; she was so overcome with joy. Instead, the man entering spoke for her, "Abaline it's good to see you're still in one piece."

"Vex," Abaline choke, "You came for me!" she said smiling through dark stained tears.

"Of course, we couldn't leave our most powerful or gorgeous lady friend behind." said Vex unshackling the Siren.

"Where's Toby and the others?" she asked.

"They are looking for the last key piece. We're going to meet back up with them." Vex assured.

Abaline threw her arms around the Marine and squeezed, "Thank you." she sighed.

"Of course Aby," Vex replied holding her, "now let's get the hell outta here." he pronounced.

"Wait, I need to get this collar off. I can't use my powers until it's removed." Abaline said.

Vex grabbed the choker and yanked hard. There was a slight shock as the band broke from the girl's neck. Vex threw the collar to the floor, but was surprised to see the band come to life and begun scurrying towards him. Vex lifted his boot and smashed the mechanical collar into pieces.

"What was that?" Niamh inquired.

Abaline hadn't even noticed Niamh or Roleena enter, and upon seeing her friends gave each of them a tight squeeze. The girls all squealed in excitement at seeing each other. Abaline finally turned to Vex and answered, "Those collars are some sort of control device. Glorious Black and Snake Eyes used it to control me and Nevaeh. They have hundreds of these things."

"They can come to life?" Roleena asked.

"Yes. I saw them testing them out on their own soldiers. These 'Oppressors' as they call them, will pursue their target and latch around the neck to assume control of the victim's body." said Abaline.

"They must tap into the user's central nervous system." Roleena said.

"I'm not sure how they work." Abaline commented.

Vex walked to the door prompting it to slide open, "Are we ready to leave?" he asked.

"No wait," Abaline said suddenly, "we need to go get Nevaeh as well."

"Nevaeh? Who's that?" Niamh inquired.

"Do you remember that powerful Siren we ran into in Arcadia?" asked Abaline.

Vex and Niamh's faces frowned. "What does she have to do with our escape?" Vex asked.

Abaline sighed, "I know what you're thinking, that she's our enemy. But she was betrayed by Black."

"And…" Vex and Niamh said together.

"I know she attacked us and all, but she's a Siren, and she's a captive of Glorious Black's. We can't turn our back on her. Besides if we help her maybe she'll help us in return." pleaded Abaline.

Vex, didn't trust any of Black's people, but he decided to help Abaline with the captive Siren anyway, "Fine, I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this." he grunted. "I think I know where she's located."

"Thanks again." Abaline said. "I owe you one."

Vex gave a curt nod of agreement, and ushered the gang out of the room. He remembered when he first escaped that he passed a room where a woman was being held that resembled his fellow Siren. The four kept tight to the walls as they stalked through the shadows of the corridors, dispatching enemy forces in silence. In fact the gang had run across some well-equipped guards toting silencers on their weapons; which after killing, the gang took and equipped on their own guns.

The party had finally made it to the room where Vex believed Nevaeh was being held. Vex signaled them to hold up just out of reach of the light. He and the others scouted from the shadows, the room appeared to still be full of numerous guards as well as the men in robotic suits. There was a new addition to the room, something that Vex hadn't noticed before. Small silver boxes were stacked in the corners of the room. They looked unthreatening, and therefore Vex paid them no care. In the middle of the room was the girl, Nevaeh. She lay unconscious on the table, and next to her sat a tray of bloodied rags.

"Are we too late?" inquired Abaline.

Vex noticed the woman breathing, "No, she's still alive."

"What's the plan?" Niamh asked.

"Abaline, you take over that guard's body," Vex said pointing to the guard at the doorway, "from there we need you to kill the lights."

"No prob." she replied.

"Good, the rest of us will enter and take out the guards one by one. Once the guards are down we will take out the scientist dudes." Vex said, rounding up the game plan. The gang knew their roles. Abaline walked from the shadows to the entrance of the room.

As soon as she was in sight she began glowing. The guard at the door took notice and beard down on the girl, "What are you…" he started. But Abaline was too quick and whipped her tattoo from her arm and to the man, connecting with his chest and pulling her into his body.

"Hey Jim, who are you talking to?" a guard asked the man at the door.

It took only a second for Abaline to adjust in her shell, "Oh, um, I'm just practicing what I'm going to do if I see the intruders."

"…" the guard stared blankly at Abaline's shell, "Shit, you new guys are all so dumb." he said shaking his head with embarrassment.

"Halt mother trucker!" shouted another guard.

"Stay where you are or face my wrath!" said another guard through a heavy lisp.

"What are you idiots doing?" the man in charge shouted.

"Practicing Sir." the henchmen replied.

The man shrugged and gave in, "Put your hands in the sky ye scallywag!" he shouted. The men cheered and continued their lines.

Abaline looked back to the gang in the shadows and gave a look of disbelief. Quickly, she strolled over to the lights and powered them down. The room became dark; but still just barely illuminated by the monitors. Vex and the others slipped in and began taking out the startled guards. The men in the center of the room paid no attention to what was going on around them; they seemed to be totally oblivious.

Vex and the others prepared to take out the scientists when Abaline stepped in the middle of the men and detonated her body. Blood and body parts exploded everywhere. Red mist lingered in the room, which was now painted a slimy red.

"Nice one." Vex said.

Abaline appeared before the party, "My pleasure." she replied.

Niamh and Roleena unbuckled the Siren from the table and held her up. Vex slapped Nevaeh across the face; it was a violent and rude awakening. Nevaeh screamed as she awoke in the arms of strangers.

"Shhhh," Abaline gestured, "it's okay, you're safe now." she reassured.

"Wha… what happened?" Nevaeh panted. Her face was gaunt, her skin a clear-pale like. It was apparent she had been through the ringer.

"At the request of our overly large hearted Abaline, we've rescued you from Black's clutches." said Vex.

"If it were up to us we'd have left you." Niamh stated.

Nevaeh glanced at Abaline, and then back to the others, "Thank you, I'm truly sorry I was on the wrong side." she said hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay Nevaeh, we are on the same team now." Abaline said giving her sister Siren a clap on the back.

Roleena smiled at Nevaeh, "I have no beef with this Siren," she said extending her hand, "welcome back Nevaeh." The two shook hands.

"You did some damage Siren." Vex started, "Look myself and Niamh still don't trust you. But as long as Abaline does we will have your back."

Nevaeh nodded, "I understand, and again I'm sorry."

Niamh had been looking for a way to get gain Vex's interest more so, "I forgive you Nevaeh," she blurted, "and if I know my partner, he will come around in time." She glanced at Vex, who gave her a blank stare. That was better than nothing she thought.

Vex handed over Abaline's gear as well as a vest. Nevaeh equipped herself with the deceased guards gear and was provided a vest by Vex. The gang was ready to make their escape from Black's ship. Just then there came a hissing sound. The gang looked at the silver boxes which had now melted away revealing a copious amount of Oppressors. The robotic collars began crawling after the gang.

"Oh shit, everyone get out now." said Vex with conviction. The gang quickly followed Vex out of the room and down the hallway to a nearby window. The porthole looked out into space, over an enormous Pandora.

"This is where we will make our escape from." he informed. "Everyone activate your vests." he ordered. The gang all activated the vest's engagement system and the just like Niamh's armor, they become taken over by a fully sealed, fully armored, space suit.

"Let's mess shit up around here." Vex bellowed. He tossed all of his grenades down the corridors. The others quickly did the same. The Oppressors that had been persuing disintegrated in the eruption of the multiple types of grenades. Large holes were punched in the walls of the ship.

Vex noticed a blue light appear on his HUD indicating that the suit's oxygen was in use. "That's it, the atmosphere of the ship is venting into space." he informed the others. Warning lights flashed and sirens were sounding as debris was begin pulled through the tiny holes in the ship. The gang's suits held them to the floor with super magnetic boots.

Vex shot a hole in the window blowing it out and creating an even larger vacuum. The party staggered back as they were pulled towards the window. Nevaeh moved to a nearby wall and placed her back against it for support. She began conjuring up a massive sphere of water and lighting as she had in Arcadia. "We need to move!" shouted Vex to the others. "Jump!" he ordered. Niamh and Abaline grabbed hands and pushed out the wide window and into space. Their jetpacks activated and the two flew away from the ship.

Vex slowly stepped to the Siren around the corner. He now had to muscle every movement since the vacuum was becoming stronger. Nevaeh's Phasenaut was so big and so powerful that it was ripping the ship apart from the inside out. Vex would have loved to stay and witness Black's ship being destroyed, but he knew it was time to go or be destroyed with Black and his gang. Vex had just about made it to Nevaeh when the vacuum became overwhelming. He reached out for the woman but was a fingertip away. Vex gave himself a short boost with his jetpack and grabbed hold of Nevaeh's arm. He killed the jetpack, and let the suction pull him and the Siren out of the ship.

The two were rocketed out the window and into space, flying away from the ship and towards the planet. Vex glanced back at the ship and saw a spectacular sight. The aquatic sphere had frozen in space through the ship's hull. Lightning jetted out from the ice orb. Just then the entire wreckage exploded in a marvelous lightshow. The force of the blast propelled the two at high speed towards Pandora.

Vex lifted his head and looked upon the planet. The large globe was a sandy brown, which let Vex know that they were falling towards the wrong continent. He radioed into his squad mates, "Hey that's the Lands' End continent. We need to go to the United Tribe." he called over the COMs.

"Copy." said Niamh.

"Roger." Roleena replied.

"Got it." Abaline called back.

Vex waited for a response from Nevaeh. But there was nothing. "Nevaeh we gotta change our course to land on United Tribe." he called again, "Do you copy?" Still nothing from the Siren. He looked at the armored suit; something didn't look right in the way she was falling. She almost looked lifeless. Vex rocketed over to Nevaeh and grabbed hold of her, bringing the two face to face. His assumption was correct, she was unconscious. The torture, stress, and use of her Siren abilities must have been too much for her. She must have fainted upon breaking concentration on her spell.

The gang corrected their course and continued their descent towards the planet. It didn't take long before the group hit the strong atmosphere that encased Pandora. An intensely crushing pressure fell upon the gang as their suits caught ablaze. Abaline felt a tight squeeze in her belly that made her eyeballs feel like they would pop out. Niamh's nose burst with a bubble of blood into her helmet. Amazingly, her suit's helmet cleared her visor with a sweeping laser light.

The exosphere faded away and the gang tumbled into the thermosphere. The crushing pressure eased and the suits became extremely hot. Alarms ringed in the suits system warning of possible meltdown. All three girls tried began to worry; Vex took notice as they began to shake and shutter. Abaline tried to communicate to the others for reassurance, but falling through the exosphere was like falling through a thunderstorm. Nobody could hear the Siren's calls. The gang picked up speed as they drew closer to the planets inner atmosphere.

After what felt like a longer drop than that from outer space, the gang had reached the mesosphere. The flames that engulfed the space diver's suits had subsided and the gages all returned to normal. The pressure was gone and everything was normal again. The planets crust was now in its beginning stages of taking form and giving small features.

The gang reached the stratosphere where they got a violent shake, and was tossed into a spinning tumble. Abaline panicked as she spun uncontrollably in the sky. The others had already steadied themselves by now. Vex let go of Nevaeh and jetted to Abaline and helped get her under control. He looked at the gage on his wrist. They were coming close to the 'air braking' part of their fall.

"On my mark, deploy your air brakes." Vex called over the COM. The gang responded. Vex didn't know how he was going to get Nevaeh to brake safely. Once he activated his air brakes the drag would rip the Siren from his arms no matter how hard he held onto her.

They had now reached their mark to engage the brakes. "Now!" Vex commanded. All but Vex triggered their air brakes. Large wings extended of the backs of the suits that held metallic vents catching the air and ripping the gang backwards, greatly slowing their fall.

"Vex what are you doing?" cried Abaline.

"Are you crazy Marine?" shouted Roleena, "Pull your damn brakes!"

"I can't without losing Nevaeh." Vex replied

"No Vex you can't do this. Just activate your brakes." Niamh said.

"I have an idea guys, don't worry about me. You'll soon reach the troposphere, watch your monitors and release your chutes when prompted to. I'll meet you down there." Vex said.

"You crazy asshole Vex!" shouted Niamh.

Vex and Nevaeh fell through the troposphere at great speed. Vex rolled over, looking back up at the sky. He knew this was dangerous. He activated his air brakes; the wings extended out and caught the wind, jerking him hard upward. He held on tight to the Siren as he was violently ripped backwards. As soon as he had reached his slowest point in his fall, he deployed his chute.

But all of the sudden Nevaeh slipped from his grip as he had come to a brief stop in the sky. The Siren fell through the air and away from the Marine. "No!" Vex shouted, reaching for the woman. But it was no use, she slipped away. Without hesitation Vex released his chute and fell after Nevaeh. He leaned into the descent and quickly caught the her in the air. Vex released his air brakes once more, but they had been weakened by their first deployment. They caught the air and ripped off into the wind. They only provided a short deceleration for the two. Vex looked at the land, he was hoping for anything he could use to break his fall. Then he saw a large patch of trees. That would be where he'd aim for.

As he drew closer he noticed that the trees were perched atop tall, steep cliffs. Vex moved in on towering cliffs and passed between their jagged edges. He tried pulling away from an incoming cliff side but was unable to avoid impact. He tucked Nevaeh away from the rock and slammed into the hard surface. His back roared in pain, his suit's armor peeled away and was now flapping from his body. The impact directed his fall into a nearby waterfall, which pushed the two further off the Marine's planned course. Now, instead of landing in trees, Vex was being forced against a cliff face. The water had pushed him into a rock wall and through a set of tall trees. The force of the pair's falling had drove them through the trees, breaking the thick trunks. This slowed the two down enough to tumble into the lower section of trees; breaking every branch on the way down before finally landing on an outstretched terrace.

Vex laid on his back unable to move. He could see as he lay on the floor of a cliff's promenade Nevaeh's body resting in the branches above him. He could barely move the pain was so excruciating.

"We… we made… it." he coughed. He closed his eyes, he was getting tired. His body felt cold and stiff, and he soon lost consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter

22

By the time Vex came to, night had fallen over Pandora. The sound of fire crackling was close, he could feel the warmth of the flames; it felt good on his skin. Vex heard a very soft, very faint melody. It was a song he recognized coming from a small box hovering above the fire. The Marine rubbed his eyes; an action that prompted more pain. Moving his arm, applying pressure to his face, it all hurt.

"You're up I see." came a female's voice from nearby.

Vex groaned, forcing himself to roll over to face the woman. Fastwater sat across the fire from him, "How long have I been out?" Vex asked.

"I don't know. I woke up roughly an hour ago and tried to set up camp." Fastwater said. "From what I gather we are not where you had planned?" she inquired.

"No." Vex replied trying to sit up. Nevaeh moved around the fire and lifted Vex to his seat and propped him against a nearby tree. Vex didn't want her help, but he was too tired to protest it. He sat back and gazed into the fire; his mind left wondering, about the mission, about his company, about his friends.

Nevaeh stared at his face trying to get a read on how her company was feeling, but his expressions were blank. "You don't trust me do you?" she said breaking the brief silence. Vex didn't reply but instead continued staring into the fire. "I understand," she continued, "I have been your enemy. I tracked you to Arcadia, I tried killing you and kidnapping your Siren."

Vex raised his eyes to meet Nevaeh's, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness Vex, but I am asking that you trust me. We're going to need each other's trust to make it down from here and to your friends." she said.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" asked Vex. "You tried killing me and my friends. The only reason we rescued you was because Abaline begged for you to live. She is young and doesn't know how people like you are. If it were up to me you'd be in pieces with the rest of that ship."

Vex gazed from Fastwater to the night sky; upon the cliff top it was clear as glass. The millions of stars, the various galaxies nearby could all be seen very clearly. Up in the sky was the red glowing wreckage of the ship. Vex was reminded of the struggle to escape Black. "I just gotta know why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Nevaeh inquired back.

"Why would you work for such a man? Why would you turn on your fellow Sirens?" he asked. "There are only six of you in the entire universe. You'd think you would be close with each other."

Fastwater scooted closer to the fire, it was apparent to Vex he had struck a nerve. The Siren sighed and spoke, "There was a time when we were close."

"I can't imagine anything that would break that bond." said Vex.

"Lies, deceit, competition, war. They all had a hand in breaking us apart." Nevaeh said. "After being cooped up in a temple for most your life you can imagine how curious a girl can get about the vast universe. We all were allowed to leave and explore under the supervision of the Ghosts. My personnel detail was attacked and murdered and I was taken hostage. I was rescued be a group of Maliwan operatives."

Vex noticed a tear slide down Nevaeh's cheek, but she continued, "Ji-al Qaiera took me in, she told me that a company called Blue Falcon Corp. had attacked and killed my guards and were after me. She said she would keep me safe. I was afraid, what was I supposed to do?" Vex remained silent, and continued to listen. "I stayed with Qaiera for a year. She treated me like a younger sister, and I hadn't known my family. I was orphaned to the temple when I was a baby. As you can imagine it was nice to have that kind of love. Over that year our bond grew strong. She ended up taking me on many jobs she had arranged. After the year ended she took me back to the temple. Abaline was too young to really remember me, and Heather and Hephaestus were too young to leave the temple. Only Charlize, Felicia, and I were allowed to leave. Nothing felt the same back at the temple, so I left and returned to Maliwan."

Nevaeh paused again to wipe away a few more falling tears, "Everyone thought Felicia had just ran off, that she didn't come back on her own. But that wasn't the case. Ji-al Qaiera had kidnapped her. She wanted to extract Felicia's powers to create experimental weapons, armor, you name it. I didn't know until about five years ago. By then I had already bought into the lies Qaiera had told me. She reassured me that I would never have to worry about being used in her machine." Nevaeh choked up and began to sob softly to herself.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Vex inquired.

"I didn't think we were doing anything wrong. I had absolutely no communication with Felicia while she was in the machine. How could I have known the pain and suffering she was going through?" cried Fastwater.

"And you didn't find any of it to be fishy?" asked Vex.

"She is a good liar Vex, she will make you feel like nothing in this world is right without her. I thought I was helping humanity pave new roads. It wasn't until Glorious Black joined in that I started having doubts. But by then it was too late, and he had turned on me and took me hostage. Ji-al Qaiera was going to put me in the machine. Felicia is probably dead by now, if not close. Qaiera needs another Siren, I guess that was either me or Abaline." Nevahe said.

Vex glanced at his watch, "I know I'm not perfect, I make mistakes. But if you can't forgive me then at least give me your trust." pleaded the Siren. "I won't double cross you, I promise. I want to help."

"Aright, alright… I believe you." Vex finally said. "But don't think for a moment that I won't hesitate to put you down if you try anything funny." he said gravely.

Nevaeh nodded, "I understand, thanks."

"What else can you tell me about Ji-al Qaiera?" Vex asked.

"She's done her research on you and your team." replied Nevaeh.

"What do you mean?" Vex inquired deeper.

"The reason Toby doesn't know his parents is because his parents had him around one hundred and ninety seven years ago." she started. Vex stared at her bewildered. "Toby is the son of a famous Vault Hunter named Axton Rutigliano who strangely enough took the name of his second wife, Carrie Rutigliano."

"But that doesn't make sense. Toby would be like… one hundred and sixty by now." Vex said.

"I know, but Toby was put into cryogenic freeze when he was a boy. Axton wanted to preserve his legacy. But something happened and twenty one years ago Toby's cryo chamber thawed and a couple found him and raised him until they died when he was sixteen. He raised himself since then."

Vex thought that whole situation sounded a bit 'out there', so he decided to quiz Nevaeh to see if she really was telling the truth. "What about me, what do you have on me?" he asked.

"Ashley Vex, part of the Marine Corps Spec Ops. You have served in countless missions where you have come out of death-defying situations only to have lost most if not all your teammates. You were born and raised on Earth, where your family was stationed. You had poor grades in school but tried hard. You played football and had only two girlfriends…"

"Okay, okay I get it. You've done your research. What is her next step?" Vex inquired.

"Ji-al Qaiera will come after us again. She needs a Siren to continue her experiments." Nevaeh said.

"What about Black?"

Fastwater's head lowered, signaling bad news to the Marine. "Glorious Black ransacked Mechadine and took possession of the two key pieces you hid there."

"WHAT?" shouted Vex. Nevaeh gestured to keep his voice down. "You can't be serious? How the… What does he plan to do if he gets all three?" he hissed in frustration.

"He intends on opening the Vault and use its power to his own means." Nevaeh answered.

"But won't he unleash the creatures from the other side?" Vex wondered.

"He doesn't care about that." said Fastwater. "His only concern is obtaining the lost power."

"Lost power, I thought the monsters were the power?" Vex said puzzled.

"The ancient alien race that left the Vaults behind, the Niavi'aluz, they left behind all their technology, scattered across the universe. Locked in these Vaults are clues of their existence, to include their powers." she said.

"What do you mean?" Vex asked.

"The Niavi'aluz… they're actually Sirens. Or rather, the Sirens are another race of Niavi'aluz, much like the different races of humanity." Nevaeh said with a sigh. Vex's face turned white with shock. "We have taken the form of humans to conceal ourselves over the centuries. Every Vault holds a Rift except for the Vault of the Pure."

"The Vault of the Pure? The Rift, what's that?" Vex asked.

"A long time ago, the Niavi'aluz created a device that allowed them to travel to different dimensions. The Rift is that key. It's a tear in the fabric of this dimension and connects to ours. The 'Vault Guardians', the monsters that come out of the Vault. Those are the Star Devourer's creatures. We call them the Seven Plagues. We fled our dimension to seek safe haven here from the Star Devourer, but it followed us. So we created the Vaults to lock away our existence and keep our legacy safe. Though I fear that hasn't happened. The Vault of the Pure is the most sacred chamber the Niavi'aluz had. No Rift was made there so nothing could cross over into that Vault. It holds a great item called the Phoenix. That is what ensures there are always six Sirens in this dimension, in your universe." Nevaeh paused to let Vex take it all in.

"Holy shit man." he muttered, "My head hurts."

"I'm sorry." said Nevaeh.

"So why are there always six Sirens then? What's the significance of six?" he asked.

"The Niavi'aluz, before sealing themselves away made yet another machine, or more like a live bio-machine called the Custodian. This Custodian maintains the final Vault, but, it also acts as a super charged weapon capable of destroying entire galaxies. The Niavi'aluz built this weapon as a means to destroy the Star Devourer. But they never got the chance to use it. Six Sirens are needed to power the weapon and defeat the Devourer. That's why the Phoenix revives a Siren every time one dies. It will pull the genetic code of the deceased Siren and imprint it on a human newborn. That newborn becomes a Niavi'aluz." Nevaeh answered.

"Why are you called Sirens and not just Niavi'aluz?" inquired Vex.

"Why we call Blacks _black_, or Asians _yellow_?" Nevaeh replied.

Vex stretched, the pain brought his head back from the swirling thoughts and questions to reality. "Ah…" he cringed. Vex settled against the trunk again, "So, how do you know all of this?" he asked.

"I was imprinted by a Siren who had been to the final Vault. They had traveled the universe and found all the clues left by our ancestors. Through the genetic imprinting I have seen what my predecessor saw through my dreams. Rosmuth helped me interpret my them, where she got such knowledge about the Niavi'aluz escapes me." answered Nevaeh.

"So you're an alien?"

"Yes."

"And you're a human?"

"Yes."

"And that doesn't mess with your head?" Vex asked with surprise.

"It did when I first put the pieces together. There were plenty of nights I cried myself to sleep over this perplexity. But I look at it as now have the best of both species." Nevaeh said. "There have been a lot of myths about the Sirens over the centuries. You have probably heard dozens of them."

"That I have." said Vex in compilation.

"One more thing I think you should know before we continue our adventure." Nevaeh started.

"Our?" Vex gawked.

"Yes, _our_," Nevaeh said stubbornly, "The Catazeek is the control system for the final Vault as well as the Custodian. Upon getting all three keys to unlock the Vault of the Pure, we will need to first find and activate the Catazeek. This will power up and give commands to the Vault and Custodian." she informed.

"Whoa, who said I wanted to go this far with all of this shit?" Vex said abruptly. "I was all for stopping Black. But facing a _thing_ that has turned an entire species extinct… I'm sorry but that sounds a little too impossible to me."

Nevaeh's face turned sour, "How could you?" she demanded.

"What?" Vex said confused.

"How could you turn your back on your friends, on your species, on your universe?" she roared.

"Well… I… I mean…" Vex stammered.

"You're friends are fighting for your very existence as we speak. I'm sure Toby is out there looking for the final key piece. Do you think he'd turn away from this responsibility?" she scolded. Vex knew the answer to that. "You are a Marine, Spec Ops none the less. You are the universe's finest warrior. Start acting like it Vex."

Vex was at a loss for words. She was right on all accounts. He couldn't have argued back even if he made something up. She was firm in her belief of his duty. "Fine," he said, "I'll do it."

Nevaeh broke a smile from her rather serious demeanor, "Good."

"What is the plan then?" he asked.

"Well, first we need to link up with the others. We'll need to find the third key piece and recover the other two from Glorious Black as well as rescue Hephaestus from his clutches. From there, we'll need to rescue Felicia from Ji-al Qaiera. After all that we will need to bring all six Sirens together before we can then seek out the Catazeek and bring the last Vault online. With the Vault online we can use the keys to open its doors and power up the Custodian and defeat the Star Devourer." she ended.

Vex stared at her in bewilderment, "Oh… is that all?" he said with great sarcasm. He blinked hard and drew in a deep breath, that was a hell of allot of info to take in, especially after their daring escape and crash landing. "I thought Black is dead? I mean we were the only ones to escape the blast." Vex said.

"If I know Black, he managed to escape as well. We'll meet Black again." Nevaeh said.

"I have one more question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why do people call where you're from the Netherworld?"

"In our dimension none of the beings really have these, _hard_, _meaty_, physical forms. We appear as what humans call _ghosts_." she said.

This brought up more questions for Vex, but he did not feel like delving further into matters that would only raise more questions. He yawned, he was feeling tired again. He figured it was due to his body's condition, and that it was night. "Let's turn in. We can pick up the search for Niamh and the others in the morning." Nevaeh agreed and the two cozied up to the fire and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter

23

"Hey that's the Lands' End continent. We need to go to the United Tribe." Vex called over the COMs.

"Copy." said Niamh.

"Roger." Roleena replied.

"Got it." Abaline called back.

Vex waited for a response from Nevaeh. But there was nothing. "Nevaeh we gotta change our course to land on United Tribe." he called again, "Do you copy?" Still nothing from the Siren.

Niamh watched as Vex glided to the unresponsive Siren and grabbed ahold of her. The following minutes were a terrifying time spent watching Vex and Nevaeh tumble towards Pandora's surface and away from the others. For Niamh, she had to continue maintaining watch over Abaline and Roleena while feeling helpless to help Vex. It was a lot for Niamh to handle and in a split second she doubted whether she could handle it. Could she help her friends? Were they going to be safe? Where would they land? All of her questions and her doubts were abruptly rattled away when the three girls broke through Pandora's atmosphere. Niamh was tossed around violently, shaking away any fears she had and forcing her to focus on their survival.

From their narrow escape, to their slow glide to land, the process only took minutes; what felt like an eternity for Niamh had finally ended when her feet hit the warm coastal waters. The shallow pools gently brushed her ankles as its edges rolled up and down the sand. Niamh noticed on the ocean's horizon stood tall the skyscrapers to the oceanic metropolitan Paradise City. This gave her a vague idea of where they had landed.

Niamh slipped out of her suit and in doing so the HARS vest disappeared into a red, digital dust. She moved up the beach to a patch of tall grass near the foot of a tall cove. Niamh watched Abaline land clumsily near her location, and helped get her out of the suit and into hiding. Roleena landed no more than five feet from the others and exited the suit gracefully upon touchdown; her suit dissolving away in the soft breeze. Niamh waved Roleena over, and all three ladies huddled together in the tall grass.

"Alright, is everyone okay?" Niamh asked. The others nodded. "First thing's first, if there are no objections, I will be heading this pack." she said with a coolness.

"You've done fine so far Niamh." Abaline said. Roleena nodded in agreement with Abaline.

"Good," Niamh started, "now we all saw Vex and Nevaeh tumble further inland." she stated; pausing as the memory of Vex falling away skipped through her head. "I know Vex will have gotten them safely down. Our main goal now is to meet up with Toby and the others. If Vex is alive that's where he will be heading."

Abaline's eyes began to gloss over and puff out, "I hope Vex's okay." she said.

"He's a fine man and a damn good Marine Abaline. It'll take more than a missed jump to stop him." Roleena reassured.

Niamh put her hand on Abaline's shoulder to comfort her. "She's right. We will see Vex and Nevaeh when we meet up with the others. In fact Vex'll probably beat us there." said Niamh.

Abaline smiled, "Yeah, he probably will."

"We need to contact Toby and find out where they are located." Niamh said. She radioed in to the lanky boy, "Toby this is Niamh are you there?" But there was silence over the COM's. She tried once more but got the same mute response.

"They must be too far away." said Roleena.

"Yeah probably, I am getting a faint signal on the map though From Toby's ECHO device. Let's just follow it until we reach them." Niamh said.

"That's a long way to travel don't you think?" Roleena asked.

"Yes but we need to reach the others." Niamh replied in retort.

"I'm just saying if we are too far for the ECHO's to not reach them, I think that will be a long walk." Roleena said, "Don't you?"

"Then we'll commandeer a vehicle to expedite the trip." replied Niamh, her voice rising.

"What if we don't find one?" inquired Roleena.

"Then we flap our little wings and fly." Niamh said with great sarcasm. Roleena chortled under her breath and rolled her eyes. Niamh took a deep breath; she knew this wasn't the time to fight. "Look, our options are slim. Let's just move and see what comes up."

"You're right. Let's move." replied Roleena. The three started their trek along the beach. To the cliff side on their right, were large stone structures that hung of the walls sides. Tall, dark caves plunged deep into the ground, and dotted the stone wall's base. Large palm-like trees swayed in the breeze providing spots of shade and cover from the sun for the trio as they walked across the warm coastline.

After no more than an hour of walking the sun hung directly above the travelers heads. It was hot and humid, and the weather began to wear on the girls as they shed bits of clothing to stay cool; occasionally dipping the removed clothes into the water and whipping down their face and neck. By the time the sun was to the trio's left shoulder the girls were just getting used to the head. Suddenly they felt a rumble from the sands. The waves lapped the sand louder than before and stretched further up the beach.

"What's going on?" Abaline asked.

"Earthquake maybe?" Roleena said shrugging.

Just then, out of the water flew small, three-man jets. The jet's body was arced like a dolphin, and had a pair of sleek retractable wings; these vehicles were built for speed whether it be in air, land, or sea. The jets had a fin protruding from its belly that emitted small rings of an anti-gravity type matter, which kept the craft afloat while over land. On top was a flat oval deck where the occupants could sit. Encasing the men was a glass bubble to allow the riders air while underwater. And when these jets cruised onto land, the glass bubble retracted into a compartment in the rear. A small rod protruded from the nose of the ship, but didn't look like any kind of weapon the girls had ever seen. To the best of their knowledge there were no guns attached, which indicated these jets were more from transport.

About two dozen raced by the girls, and no sooner had the riders spotted them, they began to open fire with their personal weapons. _PAT_, _PEW_, _PECK_, went the bullets after the ladies. Niamh led the girls into the mouth of a nearby cave in hopes to bottle-neck the attackers, and give them cover. The jets hovered around the opening. Niamh pressed close upon the wall of the cave and pointed her new Class F System Repeater-Type 7 outside. A few rounds pelted her arm, flaring her shields, but causing no serious damage. She let lose a small volley of bullets. It was hard to hit these quick crafts, so she switched to _spread shot_ and after a few more volleys of bullets she managed to send a jet into a fireball against a nearby rock formation.

Roleena sighted in on a driver with her sniper rifle, _CRACK_! There was a deafening echo after the shot, but this did not faze the girls. It did however startle most of the assailants. Roleena's round impacted a driver's head and exploded even louder than the actual shot. The explosive round sprayed the other two riders and sent them off the jet in bloodied messes into the sand. The jet slowed to a stop just a few feet away from the mouth of the cave.

Just then a jet emerged from a pool at the back of the cave. "From behind!" shouted Niamh. She quickly swiveled around, switching to a shocking _drill shot_ and fired at the jet until the others moved around to flank. In seconds the jet ignited in flames and accelerated out of the cave and into another craft detonating both vehicles. The lead jet tore through the battlefield and into the cave and through the water disappearing from the girls' sight. The rest of the crafts chased after the first, forcing the ladies take cover behind a set of small rocks.

"There's a vacant craft outside." Roleena said, "Let's take it and follow them!" The three ran outside and hopped onto the platform; which they found quite inconvenient as there were no seats. Niamh grabbed the controls which were very simple in design; a steering wheel, a peddle to go and a peddle to stop, a button to boost, a button for the glass dome, and the keys to the jet. Niamh noticed there was another button on the steering wheel that had a picture of a person incased in a sphere. But this button served her no purpose as of now. Once the three were in Niamh put the glass bubble over top and punched it. The jet took off so fast that the other two were thrown against the back of the ship.

"This is awesome!" Niamh exclaimed.

The jet plunged into the pool and its lights automatically blinked on and the girls gasped in amazement at the sight before them. The cave had opened into a vast underwater grotto. The walls were covered in a sleek black onyx; giving the look as if the sandy rock had been glassed by man-made tools. Pillars of glassy-rock hung down from the caves ceiling, and every so often flashes of light could be seen coming from the rocks.

"They must be some sort of building." Roleena said. And then, Niamh spotted the gang of fleeing bandits that attacked them. Their jets sped off between two suspended stalagmite-like buildings. Niamh chased after them, gliding and swinging between the structures. Niamh had gained on the group within a minute. She wasn't sure how they were going to get reprisal however. Catching up to the last jet at the rear of the gang, Niamh was surprised at how well the craft maneuvered at such great speeds. She swooped overtop of the fleeing jet, and then came down atop the glass.

Abaline and Roleena bounced into their glass dome as the two jets collided, "Hey watch it next time." Roleena groaned as she rubbed her head.

The enemy craft's glass cracked and within seconds shattered. Niamh got goose-bumps, "That was pretty sick huh! Sucks to be them." she cheered. Just then the buildings began opening large pods along their outer walls, and from these open holes shot large spears. Abaline watched in shock as a spear the size of a truck passed overhead, barely missing their jet before being retracted back like a spring.

"Eek gad!" Abaline gasped.

"Oh crap! Hold on!" Niamh warned as she barrel rolled further down and just out of the way of an incoming spear. Right before the girls' eyes a jet burst into numerous bloodied pieces, as the sharp metal javelin slid through the craft like a knife to butter. Niamh pulled the jet up and over the spear as it retracted back, when they were struck by a second passing javelin. The tip had stretched just far enough to puncture the girl's right wing. Niamh pulled her foot off the acceleration peddle and gripped the steering wheel tightly. The hole had created immense drag in the water and pulled the craft to a hard right. Niamh muscled the steering wheel to move the jet around another spike, their craft was holding our but she didn't know how much longer they would make it.

"Look, over there!" Abaline exclaimed, pointing to a large bright square in the side of the cave wall. The girls quickly glance over their left shoulder and to the wall. A large opening appeared giving off a bright yellow glow in the water. Due to the distortion of the water, the contents behind the water were very hard to make out. But to the girls, it looked a better place than the one they were in.

Niamh jerked the piloting wheel and the ship shuttered left. The Officer pushed the acceleration peddle to the floor and the jet shot through the water. But seconds later the jet was again hit by a jetting spike. The jet burst into pieced and the spear retracted away. Niamh, Abaline, and Roleena were unharmed by the lance, but they were now left in the water without protection. The only thing the girls could see now without goggles in the dark water was a blurry yellow square. They swam as hard as they could; their lungs pinched tight for air.

The light grew closer and dimmer as the girls swam, expending a great amount of energy. Finally, to their relief, their heads broke the plane of the water and they gulped in a large amount of air. All three ladies became light headed with the sudden rush of air to their lungs. To their misfortune, they had all swam to the upper half of the bay's doorway, and as soon as their bodies came out of the water they fell to the floor below with painful thuds.

"Aaaaah my back!" screamed Roleena.

"Oof, uh my head." Niamh moaned rolling around.

Abaline was the only lucky one as she fallen on the other two girls, and upon landing, rolled to the side and helped the other two to their feet. Once they had their wits about them the three examined the large bay they had managed to escape to. Inside were much larger ships of similar sleek design. These ships looked as if they could carry much more personnel, maybe even smaller ships. The bay stretched over eight hundred yards and housed five of these large ships. At the other end of the bay, the third ship down, the girls noticed that people were being unloaded, and by the looks of it they were bound together with U Cuffs around their necks.

"What's going on over there?" inquired Abaline.

"Slavers," answered Niamh, "they are a human trafficking gang it seems."

Roleena pulled the girls behind a small, parked jet, "We can't be standing in the open like that." she reminded them.

"I didn't think human trafficking was big on Pandora." Abaline said.

"What?" Niamh said in surprise, "Pandora is made up of roughly fifty percent bandit population. Human slaving is pretty common here. You just haven't been told about while you stayed at the temple."

"Speak of the devil." Roleena interjected as she discovered a large logo sloppily painted on the side of the large ship to their back.

"BANDIT huh, go figure. They would be the corporation behind this." Niamh snorted.

"We've got to do something. We can't just leave them to suffer. It's not fair to those people." Abaline said.

"And we will, but a frontal assault in a place we didn't know existed… its suicide." said Niamh.

"I agree with Niamh," said Roleena, "let's look around and see if there is a better way to rescue these people without getting ourselves into trouble. Ultimately _our_ goal is greater than these people's lives. We need to rendezvous with the others over becoming the next great sex slave." Roleena argued. She could tell Abaline took this as Roleena and Niamh not wanting to risk helping these people. "We will help them here and now, let's just do it smartly." Roleena reassured.

Abaline understood, "Got it. So what's the plan then?" she asked.

"Well we can't do anything in the open. We'll be shot down, and I'm sure there are hidden cameras around a place like this. We would be spotted and captured." stated Roleena.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Niamh said thrusting her hand into her cargo pocket, "I hadn't any real need for this, and I can't believe our luck that this was on me," Niamh said pulling a small tablet from her pocket. "I have a Police Surveillance Equipment Scanner or PSES for short."

"What is it?" Abaline wondered.

"It essentially detects and displays on the map here any surveillance equipment such as audio recorders, cameras, RCV's, turrets, you name it." answered Niamh. "And it will show us what direction they are facing." Niamh said in giddy fashion, "But wait, there's more! This device allows us to hack into those devices and see what they see, and even use them for ourselves!"

Both girls smiled wide at the sound of this tidbit. "Let's do some damage." Abaline said with a malevolent grin. Niamh activated the PSES and pointed it down the hall towards the line of slaves. Sure enough a camera sat atop the ceiling with a wall mounted turret just under it. The turrets laser guidance system scanning all of the prisoners as the exited the ship.

"Here goes nothing." Niamh muttered as she began to play with the screen. On screen was a puzzle of circuit lines that Niamh had to match up to those of the turret in order to gain access to the machine. And within seconds of prompting the override she had control. She did the same for the camera on the ceiling. Within moments the girls saw through the small camera. Niamh panned over to the turret's controls on the pad and prompted it to fire at all uniformed personnel. She quickly switched back to the camera and the ladies watched the turret tear apart the unsuspecting bandits.

One single bandit remained; he had destroyed the turret but could barely stand after the close call. The girls saw him reach for a radio for what they assumed was a call for help. Roleena grabbed her sniper rifle and clicked the _Silence_ button, took aim, and fired, all within seconds.

_PFT_, went the discreet weapon and the man dropped. The captured scurried to find the release chip for their collars, and within seconds they had found one and were free. Niamh began to fiddle with the camera, "Better hide that." she said as she rewound the camera's recording and replayed the previous footage of people being unloaded. "That should give those people some time to get away before the bandits have an idea they've been swindled out of child prostitutes." Niamh chuckled.

"Niamh, that was freaking awesome!" Abaline exclaimed.

"Ha, you sound like Toby." Niamh laughed, prompting Abaline to blush bright red.

"Let's head upstairs, we'll probably find more prisoners there." said Roleena. The girls scooted across the empty bay to a ramp leading to the deck above. Upon reaching the floor above the trio ducked behind a wall as a patrol of bandits walked passed.

Abaline noticed Niamh's PSES was flashing, "What's that mean?" she asked.

Niamh glanced at the tablet, "There's a camera around the corner." She fiddled with the puzzle and quickly gained control of the camera. She panned it around, examining adjacent corridors and rooms. "It looks clear. There are two bandits in a room to the right of the camera, our left. Nobody else in the vicinity." she said.

"Let's move to the room, take out the guards, and plan our next move from there. I don't like being in the open like this." Roleena said. The others agreed. They came up with a plan that involved Abaline and her powers. Niamh moved the camera to face away from the hallway and room the girls needed to occupy. Abaline stayed close to the wall as she stalked towards the room. As soon as she was at the doorway, pressed tight to the wall, she looked back at Niamh for the signal to go. Two seconds passed, then five, then ten. Abaline was becoming nervous standing in the open, what if someone came around a corner and spotted her? Then Niamh gave the signal and Abaline turned the corner and whipped a guard in the back. Instantly she was transported into his body. Before Abaline could move, Niamh had picked up on the direction the men were facing by tapping into their COM's. Once they had their backs turned to the doorway Abaline was cleared hot.

Abaline looked at the man next to her through the eyes of the possessed guard. The bandit next to her was very handsome, and because of that she just stared at the man. The guy must have picked up on it because he said, "Dude, you're weirding me out. Stop staring at me like you want my body."

"But I do." Abaline said through the bandit's rough voice.

The other man's jaw dropped, "What…" he said in disbelief. It was apparent he was uncomfortable now. "Dude… I didn't know you swung like that." the handsome gaurd said.

Abaline quickly caught on to the situation and improvised. She leaned in to give the man a huge and wet kiss; her bandit's tongue out and wiggling.

"Whoa, hey man hold up, that's just gross. I'm out of here." the other bandit said and with that exited the room and left the area. Abaline leaned out of the corner of the room and waved the other two over. At first Niamh and Roleena found it odd that a bandit was ushering them in, but then quickly remembered it was their Siren. The girls hurried into the room.

"Kill me." Abaline said.

"What?" the others said simultaneously.

"Break my bandit's neck and hide the body." Abaline ordered. The other two found the whole situation very awkward and strange. Roleena reached up and with a few pops of the vertebra broke the bandit's neck. Abaline appeared next to Niamh which startled the Officer. Roleena dragged the dead body behind a desk and laid it down. From this room the girls leapfrogged from room to room down the corridors of that level until the came upon an elevator. This specific elevator was a strange one. There were no buttons; the girls couldn't tell how many floors there were to this building. Instead there was a dial with the word "down" on the right of the dial, and "up" on the left. Roleena clicked the dial left once and the elevator began to move. They rode it to the next floor up where they were somewhat surprised and relieved to find no immediate personnel.

Niamh looked at her pad, but there were no surveillance equipment around. They moved from the elevator to a room to their right and ducked behind a table as a few bandits entered the room from an adjacent door. "Damn," Roleena whispered, "What are we going to do about these guys?" she inquired. The men were not paying attention to their surroundings, but instead were talking about a guard who recently came out to a buddy. They teased about how they always knew he was "special". Niamh saw that one was wearing a COM collar and quickly tapped into it.

"Attention, attention, all personnel are to report to the showers ASAP for full body cleaning." she said as quietly and "normal" as possible into the tablet's microphone.

The man froze for a second while the others looked at him strangely, "What is it? Command got their panties in a wad again?" the other chuckled.

"No… we need to report to the showers…" the bandit said with a puzzled look that quickly spread to the others.

"For what?" another man inquired as if afraid to hear the answer.

"For full body cleaning…" the main bandit said. They all looked at each other in disbelief, but shrugged their shoulders and filed out of the room.

"Gahw, I hate this place and all their rules. Make me clean my body." a bandit grumbled.

Niamh looked from the doorway to Abaline and Roleena, whose faces were bright red and lips pressed tight. "What?" she asked.

The two let out quiet snorts and took deep breaths, "I wanted to laugh so hard." Abaline said, her eyes tearing.

"Full body cleaning," Roleena chortled, "Priceless!"

Niamh grinned and stood up. She looked around the room and found an RCV sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room. She walked over and grabbed the small car. As predicted there was a camera mounted to the top of the toy car. She handed the RCV to Roleena who stored it into her Micro Load Pouch. The three left the room and continued exploring the building.

Their exploration however was put on hold when the girls ran into two groups of bandits in a large circular room that held a massive generator in the center. A fire fight quickly broke out between the three parties. Niamh took cover behind a computer terminal and remained busy trying to keep the bandits from calling for backup while Roleena made contact with one group, and Abaline the other.

The bandit groups proved resilient but in the end fell. The girls examined their enemy's weapons; they were like nothing they had ever seen. There were two sets of weapons, which had also explained the bandits 'medieval-esk' tactics. The group in the front held small, round shields of light that projected from a disk attached to a wristband. These shields provided decent cover for the bandits and ricochet the girl's bullets back at them at an even fast rate of speed, making the rounds impossible to see or dodge. These bandits also held guns that looked like crab shells with hundreds of small needles that sat in between of the top and bottom shell casings. When fired, the small spikes cycled around the clip and fired from the front hole in the shell-like gun.

Behind frontline bandits, were a row of men wielding NERF-like bow and arrows. In fact there were no arrows at all. The bow would digitalize a small, glowing cylinder at the front handle, all the user had to do was draw back the string, and fire. Some of the "arrows" would even target and seek out the girls.

The ladies had never encountered weapons like these, nor bandits that employ tactics other than running amuck and shooting wildly, or rushing with bladed weapon or explosive in hands screaming inaudible rants. Niamh wondered if she should be worried, but saw that the others showed no signs and decided to disregard those feelings. Before leaving the battle space, the girls each collected weapons from the dead bandits.

The ladies left the area and moved to the next room. It was dark, very dark in fact. Floor lights popped on reveling walls of cages on either side of a walkway.

"This place is a little creepy." Abaline whispered, making sure to keep close to the others.

"Yeah, I can't shake this feeling like something is wrong about this place." Niamh added.

Out of the darkness came subtle scrapes and rustling sounds. The girls stopped and looked left nervously. Then from behind came a quiet whimper, which startled the girls. They quickly turned to look into the blackness to find nothing.

"Hello… is anybody out there?" Abaline inquired cautiously. Just then a small boy crept out from the shadows and against the bars of a nearby cage.

"High." the boy said.

The girls gazed upon the child; seeing this boy trapped, no less in such a dark and depressing place brought sorrow to their hearts. "Oh my gosh, you poor thing." Abaline said stepping to the bars and kneeling down. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Tydas." the boy smile, his front two teeth missing.

"Tydas," Abaline gasped with a smile to match the boy's, "What a strong name. My name is Abaline"

Tydas reached out through the bars and felt Abaline's arm, "Your arms are pretty." he said.

"Thank you." she replied, holding the boy's hand.

"Tydas get away from her." a woman hissed from the darkness. But the boy paid no attention to the order. Just then a woman dressed in rags appeared and ushered Tydas behind her. Despite her attire, the woman was attractive. "Who are you?" she asked.

Niamh stepped forward, "I'm Niamh, this is Abaline, and Roleena." she introduced. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Can she help us?" came another voice.

"Who are they?" croaked another.

More and more whispers began to fill the dark void. The girls looked all around, trying to see who was presenting themselves in the dim light. Hundreds of peopled dressed just like the woman and Tydas lined the cage's bars to get a view of the new company. "We have been trapped here for sometime." the woman said as the murmurs died down.

"How? What happened?" asked Roleena.

"Me and my boy lived in the town Forestgrove. The bandits came and raided our town and they took as many people as they could, or at least the ones they didn't kill." the woman answered.

"Why are they capturing people?" inquired Niamh.

"They are doing ungodly experiments on us." said a man across the walkway. The girls looked his way and gasped at the sight before them. The man had eight tentacles, four on each side of his body. His mouth was beak-like and he had tattoos that made parts of his skin look like a combination of octopus hide and tribal ink. "I know, I'm a FREAK now," he growled, "these bandits are trying to cross the genes of man and anything they can get their hands on. For reasons I have no clue."

"How do we get you out of here?" Niamh inquired.

"You don't!" the man shouted in anger, "We are just going to die here. That's it."

Abaline didn't want to hear it, "No, we are going to get you all out. You'll go home soon, I promise."

"If we were to free you all," Niamh quickly began, "how would we go about doing it?" she asked.

The woman lifted Tydas to her hip and into her arms, "They have a main control center two floors up. But this facility is guarded by Steve, you'll never make it past him." The residence of the cages began to whisper Steve's name with a sound of fear to even say his name.

"Who's Steve?" Roleena asked.

"Steve was the bandit's first experiment." replied the squid-man.

"We call him the Chimera," said the woman, "he is a freak of nature, the bandits were looking for ways to regenerate human parts. They experimented with various animals and aliens. It's said they hacked Steve's arms off in order to see if they could grow them back using reptile DNA."

"They used more than reptiles darlin'." another man said.

Just then Tydas pointed at the tablet in Niamh's hand, a light was flashing and moving in their direction. "What's that?" he asked.

Abaline looked at the screen, "I don't know, but something's coming."

Moments later the ground began to quake every few seconds. The people in the cages scurried into the back and into the dark. "Steve is coming, you should run." the lady said as she lifted Tydas higher up. The boy looked at Abaline with with his big green eyes.

"Tydas I will come back for you. I promise." she said. She removed her Eridium ring and gave it to the boy, "This ring is very special, will you hold it for me until I come back?" she asked. The boy nodded as he took the ring from the Siren.

"Abaline we need to go." Roleena said. The vibrations in the floor were growing closer together.

Abaline looked at the woman, "You stay alive, protect him." she said. The woman nodded in compliance.

"Ladies it's getting closer." Niamh said. Abaline's eyes lingered on the boy a bit longer.

Roleena grabbed Abaline's arm, "Hun, we gotta go!"

Just then, a black smoke seeped into the room and exploded before the girls. Out of the burst came a giant beast easily thirty feet tall. The monster had three human heads, the center of which let out a deafening roar, sporting a very wide and disfigured mouth that held three rows of dirty grey, razor sharp teeth. The other two heads on either side showed off their own deformations as they cried in rage. The body was human looking, but stood like a T-Rex; in fact the legs looked straight from the dinosaur. On the belly hung two, small human arms and on the sides were very long, very large gorilla arms. On the beasts back were extremely large, and extremely bare chicken wings.

The girls screamed in fright of the sudden appearance of the freak, monster. Niamh quickly noticed that the center head had a lot of mechanical hardwiring. And, that the left eye had been replaced with a socket that housed a camera.

"Go, run!" the woman in the cage yelled.

"Let's go!" cried Roleena.

"That's Steve…" uttered Abaline.

The monster let out another roar, spilling saliva on the floor and cages; the smell of which was so foul it induced projectile vomiting from the residence of the room. Steve sighted in on the three women not behind bars. His teeth chomped in a blood thirst. He lunged at Abaline, jaws open and ready to devour his small prey. Roleena leaped towards Abaline and pushed her out of the way. Steve's giant mouth chomped down on the Ghost. He reared back and tossed the woman's ragdoll body into the air and in one giant gulp, swallowed Roleena whole.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Abaline. "ROLEENA!" she cried.

Niamh couldn't believe what she had just seen. She unsheathed her Repeater and fired acidic drill shots at Steve's three heads until her whole magazine was empty, "Damn you Steve!" she shouted at the monster. The creature seemed unfazed by the bullets and with his large gorilla arms punched Niamh, sending her flying backwards through the air and into a wall of cages down the walkway. Steve then turned his attention back towards the Siren.

Abaline let lose her illuminated tattoo at Steve. The light cracked but nothing happened. Abaline didn't understand, why couldn't she Phasestalk Steve? She had no time to ponder; she pivoted around and let another whip go. The ink barely touched Niamh's shoulder, sending Abaline into Niamh's body faster than the speed of light.

"_What the hell_?" Niamh though.

"_I'm sorry Niamh, I just had to get away from that monster_." Abaline thought back. And it was a good thing she did; Steve had torn a chunk of the metallic walkway up in a foul bite. Niamh's body got to her feet and began to run down the left passage. "_I'm going to exit your body, keep running_." informed Abaline.

The Siren reappeared in front of the Officer who did as she was told and kept pace with Abaline. Heavy vibrations followed the girls as Steve chased his prey through the room; zigzagging between the walls of cages stacked from the floor to the ceiling.

The girls ducked under a low laying crosswalk over head and rounded another corner. Directly ahead of the girls, on the wall a few hundred yards away, was a illuminated words that said 'Elevator'. "Do you see that?" asked Niamh.

"Yeah." replied Abaline as she breathed hard.

"We need to get to that elevator." Niamh said.

"But how, this place is a maze." said Abaline.

The two came to another crosswalk; Niamh sprinted ahead and quickly climbed up to the next level. She reached her hand down and Abaline skipped up and grabbed hold. Niamh helped Abaline up and froze in fear as Steve appeared before her eyes in a blast of black smoke. The beast let out a great cry spraying Niamh with his hot, gooey, spit. The smell made Niamh's stomach lurch and hurt. She fought back the urge to vomit but it was too much and she puked down to the floor below. Then Steve beat his chest with his giant arms and lunged forward to the girls. Niamh pushed up and darted down the catwalk and away from the imminent danger.

The girls were now running away from the elevator, but Niamh had a plan. She quickly climbed a nearby cage and made it to the level section above. "Whip me." she ordered Abaline.

"What?" said Abaline perplexed.

"Take over my body!" Niamh exclaimed. Abaline quickly caught on and tossed her tattoo up to Niamh who grabbed it. Abaline was instantly pulled up to the cage-tops. She exited Niamh's body and followed her across the cages. The two bound across the cages until from underneath, Steve burst through the cages; bodies flew every which way as the prisoners screamed in fright and pain. The monster climbed through the carnage after the girls. Niamh tossed a Gravity Grenade and grabbed Abaline's arm indicating for the Siren to jump to the cages across the walkway below to the other side. The grenade detonated as the monster had just got its footing and lifted him into a stasis field where he floated helplessly until the effect wore off.

By now the girls could see the elevator at the end of the hall. All they had to do was run a couple hundred yards across the cage tops and hop down to the area before the elevator. "There it is. Don't stop now." Niamh huffed. She shoved Abaline, who trotted tiredly beside her.

"That was a good trick you did," Abaline panted, "with the grenade. I think we…" but Abaline was interrupted as Steve's dark silhouette came stomping around the corner screaming in what they could only imagine to be anger.

"Pick up the pace Abby." exclaimed Niamh as she reached for two more Gravity Grenades. She popped the top and pressed the button and dropped the first one. But Steve's left head turned and opened his ghastly mouth and spit green goo on the explosive. The grenade detonated but nothing happened. She was just about to throw the second grenade when she tripped in the crack between cages. Niamh toppled over and the grenade detonated. She was instantly sprung into the air and suspended helplessly. Niamh rolled in suspended space, causing minor disorientation as she tried to aim in on Steve.

Steve was not going to be denied his meal this time. The monster dove at the floating girl with every ounce of strength. He opened his enormous jaws and stretched out his neck; his naked wings flapping as if to help him get to his prey sooner. Abaline watched in horror as time seemed to move in slow motion. And then, again, before Steve could devour Niamh, she was gone in the blink of an eye. Steve fell into the anti-gravity field and floated yet again. He screamed in a furious rage at the repeated near miss.

Abaline blinked hard, she couldn't believe what she had seen. Niamh disappeared before her eyes. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped as she turned around; it was Niamh. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed, and gave her friend a tight hug.

"We need to go." a man standing behind Niamh said. Abaline was surprised she didn't notice him right away. The man was dressed in a red robe that crossed his body and draped around his neck. The robe was tangled in a mess of leather utility belts that covered his abdomen. He had what appeared to be either robotic legs, or metal legs. Either way they were dressed in black, ripped utility pants with tall black combat boots. His hair was messy and blue, and from his left ear to his cheek, was made of metal.

Abaline snapped back into the moment. The three took off in a dead sprint for the elevator. The mysterious man dropped mines as they ran; each mine dispersing a spray of mini mines, creating a wider area of effect. Steve had been dropped and was furiously chasing the three escapees. But the moment he stepped on a mini mine he was instantly slowed down. The mine burst into a black sphere. The bubble expanded and seemed to be weighing the monster down. _POP_, _POP_, _POP_, went more mines. The black bubbles crawled up Steve's legs and were soon perched upon his body. The monster grunted as he tried to move. But it looked like the weight was too much and soon the cages collapsed and Steve fell through, the captives screamed in agony as many were crushed.

The three jumped down from the walkway and hustled to the elevator. They hopped in and the man turned the dial two clicks up. The elevator lurched upward; Abaline looked at the man but remained silent. But Niamh broke the silence, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything when we are safe at my headquarters." the man replied. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a room filled with weapons armored Mechs. The man led the girls through the room and out into a hallway. He stopped at the edge of a bisecting corridor; the girls right behind him. He peered around the corner, and then he waved them on and moved across the intersection and continued down the hall until he reached a dead end. There was a room on both the left and right side of the hall. He turned to the right door and knocked in a specific pattern. There was a quiet chime and the doors slid open. The three stepped in and the doors closed behind.

Inside the girls were amazed to see that this man's "headquarters" was a simple lounge room. There were numerous people wandering around taking care of their own business. Some of the people noticed the new guests, others just continued with their affairs. The man led the girls into another room towards the back, and then down a set of stairs and into another room. This room looked like it was used as a cafeteria of some sort. The man sat down in a chair and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Niamh took a seat across a small round table from him, "So, who are you and what is all this?" she asked.

"My name is Marco Frea, and this is the headquarters of the Raiders Against Personnel Enslaving Resistance. We are freedom fighters, and we have been waging war with the bandit slaving syndicate here." Marco answered.

"Your group is called the RAPER?" Abaline asked.

"…"

"You are against human trafficking and you call yourselves the RAPERs." Abaline said shaking her head.

"I guess we didn't think that through very well." said Marco.

"Yeah, guess not." Niamh said. "So how long have you all been operating out of here and how has no one discovered you?" she inquired.

"We discovered this room during a raid over a year ago. It was just being used for storage at the time so we took shelter here and replaced the lock with a Tuner Lock on the door, the bandits haven't been able to open the door for some time now and I guess they have just forgotten about this room. We've been operating out of here for over a year." said Marco.

"How have you not been able to shut this place down if you've been here that long?" Niamh asked.

"The bandits' numbers continue to multiply. Our freedom fighters we recruit are the people we've freed. Not all of them are interested in staying back and fighting." answered Marco. "This fight has been a long and hard one. These bandits have been conducting insane experiments on the people they capture, my parents were among them."

Abaline's head lowered, she felt bad for Marco. Then she asked, "What happened to your body?"

"Oh, all this?" Marco said pointing to his head and lifting his legs, "Yeah the bandits got me and tried turning me into a robot. But I escaped and now live half man, half robot."

"How'd you get away?" inquired Abaline.

"I fought, I didn't give up. One day the guards got sloppy and I took advantage of it. I killed them and escaped. Since then I started our little band of freedom fighters. The biggest thing I see from most of these captives is a lack of fight, the will to live. They all just give up and succumb to their so called _fate_." Marco said.

Abaline was inspired by Marco's will to fight, to continue to put his own life on the line to help others who have given up on themselves. She wished she could inspire people the way he did. She wanted to help that's all. In fact, Abaline's heart was so big, and her passion for helping the community was so strong that she would sometimes forget to take care of herself. But for Abaline, she felt like the way she helped folks was insignificant most of the time. If only she could help inspire people.

"Okay Marco, another question," began Niamh, "How did you make me disappear back there with Steve?" asked the Officer.

"Easy, I teleported." he replied with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, teleport, that's all." Niamh said in vexation.

"No, but I did teleport." said Marco, "It's a device I made while I was captured through a variety of spare parts and other stuff I could acquire. The bandits never took notice because I hid the contraption in my robotic leg. It is simple quantum physics of course, it's basically a smaller version of the Portal Drives used on ships to jump to other galaxies. I just made is smaller and more precise. I hardwired it to the internal bio-data system they installed in my brain and like a ship in space, can now create a portal by tearing the fabric of space and crossing between dimensions to open another tear where I like and reappear. I can even teleport certain objects with a mass no bigger than mine. That's how I was able to teleport to…" Marco paused.

"Niamh, sorry I didn't introduce myself." Niamh said.

"Abaline, my name's Abaline." the Siren said, immediately blushing.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Marco chuckled, he continued, "as I was saying, that's how I saved Niamh."

"And I am much appreciative of it by the way." Niamh said.

"I have to ask, what are you two doing here in the first place? You seem a little lost here." asked Marco.

"We were actually on our way to meet up with our friends just north of here. We were following the coastline when a group of these bandits attacked us. We chased them underwater and into this facility." Abaline replied.

"There were three of us, but Steve got her." Niamh said as her gaze fell to the floor; both girls seemed heavyhearted.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Marco said, "I know it's hard. I've lost friends in this war as well." he said putting a hand on Niamh's shoulder. "Look, why don't you girls stay here for the day. Relax, eat and drink, and recover. You can have my room." he said, "And when you're ready, come find me and we'll talk."

The girls nodded and thanked Marco for his hospitality. The man got up and excused himself from the room. Niamh and Abaline decided that first thing was first, they would find something to eat. They left the table and walked to the mess counter. The man and woman behind the counter were bickering while cooking some fish. Niamh thought it was silly really, to argue over what spices cook Flaptotomus meat better, Argran root or Flippity Floppity herbs. The girls scooted by and filled their plates, and then returned to their table.

It was a treat to have actual food again. It wasn't bad food; living off pilfered candy bars, jerky sticks, or digi-meals. But hot chow was in ways much tastier, and much needed after their travels and heartaches. They sipped on cups of mocha drinks and reminisced about Roleena.

Once finished they cleaned their plates and wondered around the headquarters exploring the many rooms. They were surprised at just how big and expansive this "storage" room really was. As they wondered their conversation turned to Toby, Ferrari, Vex, Nevaeh, and Claptrap. They girls wondered how long it would be until they see their friends again. Niamh glanced at a nearby clock, it was getting late and the food felt heavy in their gut. The girls decided to turn in for some rest. They managed to find Marco's room with the help of a freedom fighter, and once in the room kicked their boots off and removed their armor and gear. They crawled into Marco's giant bed and in a few moments were passed out.


End file.
